Cortesana
by DFiorelly
Summary: Desde muy pequeña Sakura sabe cual es el destino de las cortesanas y aunque la aterra es algo de lo que no puede escapar. Aquella noche sería la primera vez que entraría en ese submundo. Lo que no esperó es que aquel pelinegro de aires misteriosos se llevaría algo más importante que su inocencia. Su amor... SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

**Hola queridos lectores , esta es mi nueva historia, se que tardo en actualizar pero espero que les guste mucho Cortesana, sinceramente se me ocurrió después de ver una novela de época en la que las mujeres eran tratadas muy mal. Así que pensé en ¿Porque no hacer un Sasusaku?, espero de todo corazón que les guste, ya sin mas espero que disfruten de la lectura .Y si son muchachos menores abstenerse de leer algunas partes... ;)**

* * *

No sabía cómo había terminado en aquella situación. Tenía un mareo mental por aquello. Solo sabía qué hacía unos cuantos años un hombre fue a su humilde casa la saco y desde ahí empezó una vida que no quería vivir, estar en el palacio y saber cuál sería tu destino no era nada agradable para ella que aún creía en el cuento con final feliz en donde iba a ser la esposa del príncipe azul y tener hijos y una vida muy llena de felicidad. Además no había vuelto a saber nada de sus padres, y por eso lloraba todas las noches, los extrañaba mucho, pero sabía que por su belleza y bajos recursos fue sacada de sus casa, como había deseado muchas veces haber nacido fea, para que nadie la mirase y poder vivir con su familia a la cual ansiaba volver a ver con todas las fuerzas de su alma y corazón.

Todo se vino abajo, lo recordaba perfectamente. Aquellas mañanas donde le habían enseñado de artes y literatura, todo para que cuando algún hombre se le acercara supiera que era una mujer culta, que la deseara por todos los conocimientos que tenía.

Había cumplido hacia un solo día 16 años, así que para la sociedad ya era toda una mujer, su curvilínea figura lo demostraba, era la envidia por eso, pocas chicas que estaban junto con ella en aquel lugar, tenían el físico de ella, además su cabello rosa pálido y sus enormes ojos verdes herencia de sus padres eran algo que la hacía lucir bella y encantadora.

Decir que en aquella temprana edad se había enamorado, era una endeble mentira, no amaba a nadie, pero tampoco quería amar, sabía que su destino no era uno en el que involucrara sentimientos. En su vida solo serviría lo físico, lo mental se quedaría estancado en algún rincón de su cerebro para no poder salir.

Así estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la muchacha que estaba a su lado una castaña de unos 18 años que era muy hermosa con unos vivases ojos chocolates la miraban con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Confía no te ira mal, con el tiempo te acostumbraras-dijo la castaña a Sakura mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro.

-No quiero que esto sea así, quiero entregarme a alguien por amor, no por una estúpida costumbre-hipo la pelirosa, luego sintió como por sus mejillas escurrían gruesas lágrimas.

-La primera vez que lo haces siempre te sientes así, luego mientras pasa el tiempo olvidas el miedo-le dijo en tono de consolación la castaña-Además creo que con el tiempo hasta empezaras a disfrutarlo, sabes que nadie respeta a las mujeres, para ellos solo somos objetos de placer y servimos como recipientes para albergar a sus hijos.

-Tenten quiero hacerte una pregunta-le dijo Sakura mientras se mordía el labio.

-Dime, ¿qué quieres saber?-le dijo Tenten.

-¿Qué tanto duele?-le dijo con un sonrojo la pelirosa, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que aquello desconocido en ese entonces por ella, sea demasiado doloroso.

-Uhmmm bueno eso depende-le dijo con una sonrisa pervertida la castaña.

-¿Depende de qué?-Le pregunto la pelirosa.

-De quien te lo haga pues, de su físico, de si lo deseas y fundamentalmente de cuanto él te lo hace desear.

-Entonces, ¿Si pienso en que deseare a la persona con quien me toque acostarme esta noche no me dolerá?-dijo Sakura mientras exhalaba aliviada.

-No funciona así, si lo piensas mucho o si lo premeditas, no lo desearas. Por tanto podría resultar muy doloroso, además no nos hagamos ingenuas somos cortesanas, a ningún noble le importara si nos lastiman o no. Somos simples piezas de lujo para ellos. No somos prostitutas pero hacemos lo mismo, aunque solo con personas respetables, es por eso que nos escogen, nos traen a este lugar y nos educan. Todo para que no seamos mujeres vulgares con quienes ellos se acostaran.

-Acéptalo Sakura, es tu destino, el mío y el de todas las niñas que han traído hasta aquí.

-Como me gustaría escapar y no mirar atrás-dijo en un murmullo la pelirosa.

-No es algo de lo que podamos simplemente salir, ellos nos buscarían y nos matarían, lo sabes muy bien-dijo Tenten mientras se dirigía a la ventana de la habitación y miraba el pasar de las personas.

-No es el destino que yo deseaba-lloro la pelirosa. Tenten fue y la abrazo, recargo su cabeza en su hombro y como instinto maternal, le susurró al oído que todo estaría bien, que no se preocupara.

…

Se encontraba maquillándose, cuando entro al lugar la mujer encargada de educarlas, aquel seria el día en que tendría que entregarse a un hombre , estaba aterrada, decir que solo estaba nerviosa era mentira, le sudaban las manos, los pies, y estaba empezando en temblar.

Su fiel amiga Tenten, estaba a su laso, ella se había encargado principalmente de peinarla, y vestirla, se había puesto un vestido rosa pálido, el mismo color de su cabello. En maquillaje estaba maquillada con un poco de sombra oscura y un labial color rojo, además habían aplicado un poco de rubor a su rostro.

En su cabello, Tenten le había hecho una flor en su pelo y dejado dos mechones que caían por su rostro y le daban una apariencia mucho más natural y sofisticada.

Cuando se miró al espejo vio que aquella expresión de niña había cambiado ahora veía a una mujer en aquel vidrio, aunque sus ojos todavía desprendían una pura inocencia que aquel día algún hombre se llevaría.

Cuando Tsunade se puso a su lado, ella titubeo, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no es ¿así?

-Si-arrastro por su garganta la pelirosa.

-Bien sabes que hoy el viceministro Hiashi hará una celebración de despedida de soltero de su sobrino.

-Si lo sé muy bien-Sakura miro hacia un lado, y vio como Tenten se ahogaba en emoción aunque también pudo distinguir un poco de rabia quizá.

-Muy bien-dijo la rubia mirando a la castaña-encárgate de ella.

-Si Tsunade-sama, no se preocupe, conmigo nada fuera de lo común pasara.

Tsunade fue fuera de la habitación y dejo a aquellas dos jovencitas terminar de prepararse para la fiesta que habría esa noche. Aún tenía asuntos que discutir con el noble señor Hiashi no habían acordado que les daría a cambio, porque por aquellas celebraciones había un precio que pagar siempre era así ellos sabían aquellos y para ese día habían pedido 20 muchachas.

En cuanto escucharon que se fue, Sakura soltó un suspiro, de alivio. Tenten la miro y le dijo que en menos de media hora algunos guardias subirían por ellas para salir de aquella residencia e ir a cumplir sus obligaciones.

Sakura termino por ponerse las sandalias y las joyas que llevaría para el evento.

…

Cuando entro a aquella mansión lo primero en que pensó fue en que era un lugar enorme, el lugar estaba decorado de una forma muy bonita, en el centro de aquella sala había un hombre de ojos aperlados y cabello marrón, era muy guapo ella se sonrojo cuando el volteo a verla a ella y a Tenten en la cual reparo una mirada de reconocimientos y la invito prácticamente con la mirada a que fuera con él.

Tenten como abstraída por aquel muchacho fue pero un brazo la detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa Tenten?-le dijo un poco molesta la pelirosa.

-Sakura ya estás aquí y sabes lo que tienes que hacer-le dijo Tenten.

-¿Quién es él? –le dijo Sakura estaba picada por el asunto, mas por la actitud de Tenten hacia el sujeto.

-Sakura aquel muchacho, fue mi primera vez, y es también al que amo con todo mi corazón –le dijo muy sonrojada Tenten.

-Es por eso que me dijiste que si depende de quién te lo haga ¿no?-le dijo Sakura a Tenten

-Pues sí, así que por favor déjame ir si te lo ruego amiga-le suplico con la mirada Tenten.

-Está bien, pero trata de mirarme, y dame algo de apoyo emocional.

En cuanto Tenten se fue prácticamente a sentarse sobre las piernas de aquel chico Sakura se quedó muda y un poco incomoda, así que trato de irse al pasillo, había muchos hombres en la reunión, cada uno ya tenía una mujer así que eso por un poco la aliviaba, quizá .si eso quería creer, porque sería más probable que aquella noche no tendría que acostarse con nadie.

Ahí se mantuvo recargada en una columna, cuando una voz tras su espalda la saludo.

-Hola preciosa ¿Cómo estás?-le dijo aquel sujeto mientras mostraba una sonrisa pervertida en aquel rostro lleno de marcas del tiempo.

Sakura no era tonta y notaba que aquel sujeto tenía por lo menos unos 50 años.

-Bien-dijo la pelirosa mientras hacía trabajar su cerebro para ver como escapar, si ese sujeto desidia que iba a ser su compañía tendría que acostarse con él, y ella prefería que sea un sujeto al que al menos desease, y un hombre de 50 años no encajaba en la ecuación, para nada.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre muñeca?-le dijo al oído.

-Sakura-le dijo en un susurro, en eso vio a Tsunade que andaba por ahí también y le hizo la seña que había aprendido bien, aquella rubia quería que llevase a aquel sujeto y se acostaran. Después de todo esa era la razón por la cual Sakura había venido.

-Como las flores de cerezo –dijo mientras depositaba un beso en el cuello de Sakura, ella tenía deseos de vomitar, pero tuvo que contenerse y en vez de ellos sonreír.

-¿Y cuál es el tuyo?-dijo Sakura con voz seductora.

-Jiraija, más conocido como el señor feudal de la tierra de los sapos y montañas.

Un señor rico, aquello no le agradaba en nada a Sakura.

Estaban charlando cuando un joven fue y les ofreció bebidas, como en un click esa fue una idea que se le ocurrió, que pasaría si ella le daba de beber a aquel hombre, si lo emborracha lo suficiente no tendría por qué acostarse con él, además Tenten en modo de confidencia le había dicho que había hecho aquello a varios hombres y al día siguiente solo se había desnudado, sin haberse acostado con ellos.

Así que decidió poner en marcha el plan, Sakura pregunto mucho a aquel señor, sobre sus negocios, su familia, y el cómo decepcionado de la vida se lo conto, todo los problemas con su mujer, la presión de ser alguien tan importante y Sakura escucho todo mientras las copas iban y venían.

Ya estaba por quedarse dormido y la mayoría de aquel lugar se había ido a una habitación cuando ella como cargando aquel sujeto fue y se dirigió a una habitación vacía, con el casi a cuestas, cuando llego lo tiro hacia la cama y suspiro, no había sido tan difícil, o eso pensaba porque el sujeto se levantó y la atrapo con fuerza y empezó a besarla en la boca y por todas partes , ella solo podía aguantar los gritos, pero cuando empezó a tocar sus senos ella grito pidió ayuda, pero nadie parecía oírla , ya estaba resignándose a que aquello terminaría en la pérdida de su inocencia, cuando una voz en el pasillo pregunto qué pasaba , ella pidió ayuda.

Y en eso alguien asomo la puerta de aquella habitación, como si el tiempo se detuviese, vio a aquel joven y se quedó muda aunque suplicaba con la mirada que quitara a ese hombre d encima.

Aquel muchacho que parecía de su edad tiro a aquel hombre de su encima y el hombre borracho cayó de espaldas en la cama golpeándose un poco en la baranda, Sakura palideció y fue a tomarle el pulso, para su felicidad no se encontraba muerto.

-Gracias le dijo a aquel joven-mientras agachada la cabeza.

-No es por decir, pero... ¿Eres una cortesana, no es así?-le dijo el muchacho, ella aún no alzaba la cabeza cuando arrastro un si casi ahogado por su garganta.

En cuanto miro a su salvador lo primero que se dio cuenta era que era un joven de su misma edad, muy guapo, demasiado .Nunca había visto a alguien tan guapo como el, en la vida. Sus ojos negros contrastaban fabulosamente con el tono claro de su piel su cara era hermosa por así decirlo, no había en ellas marcas de ningún tipo y su facciones eran totalmente simétricas.

-Muchas gracias, mi señor-dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza.

-No hay un porque, ni si quiera entiendo porque lo hice-dijo el pelinegro en tono de enfado.

-De todas maneras acepte mi agradecimiento, yo… Estaba aterrada-le dijo temblando, Sakura.

-¿Aterrada?-le dijo Sasuke mientras la miraba incrédulo-Pero si ese es tu trabajo.

-Lo siento es solo que no sé cómo reaccionar, es la primera vez que vengo a una fiesta así-dijo Sakura en un susurro-mientras se le coloreaban las mejillas.

Sasuke la miro perplejo, muy en su interior la comprendió, sabía que si era la primera vez que ella venia, entonces eso solo significaba que era virgen, algo en él se encendió, fue un sentimiento cálido, tuvo pena por la muchacha. Ahora entendía porque estaba aterrada cuando aquel hombre forcejeo con ella en aquella habitación. Entonces una idea cruzo por su mente, tal vez si él la llevaba a su habitación, entonces ella se salvaría del cruel destino de las cortesanas. Pero antes tenía que hablar con ella.

-Bien-se tomó un instante para continuar-¿sabes a donde iras, o más bien donde te quedaras, si no es en este cuarto?-le pregunto el pelinegro.

-La verdad yo no sé qué hacer-dijo la muchacha, mientras lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes pequeña-le dijo Sasuke aunque se sintió extraño por eso, era la primera vez que trataba bien a una chica, siempre las rehuía y nunca había estado con una. Aquella noche lo habían llevado según como le dijeron sus primos "A estrenarse", el no deseaba nada de eso, por eso había guardado pacientemente a que la mayoría fuera a sus habitaciones, para no tener que estar con ninguna mujer, porque aquello siempre le había hecho sentir incómodo.

-Ven vamos-le dijo a Sakura mientras la sacaba de la habitación.

-A donde me lleva-dijo con un leve rubor la pelirosa, desde que había visto a aquel muchacho su corazón latía como loco. No era miedo, lo que sentía, se sentía cómoda al lado de aquel chico.

-No te preocupes, dormirás conmigo esta noche-le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se sonrojo violetamente y Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso así que aclaro las cosas rápidamente-No te acostaras conmigo, no te preocupes, pero debes de saber que es solo esta noche, no te salvaras fácilmente, sabes que tu destino es ese.

-Gracias, señor-le dijo Sakura.

-Deja de decirme señor, somos de la misma edad-le dijo el pelinegro.

-Está bien, pero entonces ¿cómo lo llamaría?

-Sasuke, así está bien, pequeña-le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Llámeme Sakura –le dijo la pelirosa.

-Bueno Sakura, pasa-le dijo mientras abría la puerta de aquella habitación.

-¿Dónde dormiré?-le dijo bajito.

-En la cama por su puesto

-Y tú

-En la cama también-un leve rubor asomo las mejillas de Sasuke.

-Está bien- dijo Sakura mientras se tendía en aquellas sábanas blancas. Lo observo mientras él se recostó en aquel colchón y el apago la luz de aquella lámpara cerca de la cama. Él bostezo y en poco tiempo se quedó dormido. Sakura lo veía intermitentemente, en su mente aún maquinaba el compartir cama con un hombre, la asustaba pero al ser aquel guapo joven de nombre Sasuke su corazón se sentía aliviado.

…

 _Dos niños estaban jugando, eran hermanos pero a la vez mejores amigos, el pelinegro mayor siempre ayudaba en lo que sea a Sasuke, su pequeño hermano menor._

 _Aquel día habían salido a jugar desde muy temprano, sus competencias en ver quién era el más veloz siempre eran bien vistas por sus padres. Aunque últimamente a Itachi aquel juego le estaba costando un poco, siempre estaba agitado y sus padres le habían prohibido salir de su casa por recomendaciones del doctor._

 _Ese día Sasuke había estado pidiéndole que por favor le dijese que sí. Y aunque Itachi tuviera 13 años y Sasuke 8, el siempre hacia todo por mantener la sonrisa de su hermano menor._

 _Iban por dar la tercera vuelta a la casa, Itachi iba ganando como siempre, cuando Sasuke vio como en cámara lenta como su hermano perdía la dirección y caía al suelo golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza._

 _Los sirvientes de aquella mansión que veían la escena se acercaron velozmente y llevaron a su hermano a su habitación en cuanto explicaban lo que había pasado a su madre y padre. Ellos llamaron rápidamente al médico para que les dijera que tenía el primogénito de los Uchiha, pero para cuando el galeno llego, Itachi ya había sufrido un infarto en el corazón, muriendo._

 _Sasuke aún recordaba cuando sus padres se lo dijeron, lloro por horas culpándose por la muerte de su hermano, es que si él no hubiera dicho que lo acompañe a correr, aquello no habría pasado._

 _En los últimos meses se había dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien y más aún por las prohibiciones de que haga trabajos pesados que tenían mucha exigencia física que su hermano estaba muy mal. Con el tiempo supieron lo que había pasado. Itachi había contraído una enfermedad que afectaba al corazón y hacer un esfuerzo tan grande como correr hacia que su vida peligrara._

 _Grito, grito con todas sus fuerzas el día que enterraron a su hermano, y soñaba todas las noches con ello…_

 _…_

 _-¡Itachi no!-_ grito el pelinegro mientras Sakura estaba adormilada. Ella simplemente despertó por aquel ruido y miro patidifusa al joven a su lado. Eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana, su corazón se encogió al escuchar el grito desgarrador de aquel joven.

Lo observo y vio como él se sentaba en la cama y la miraba con los ojos llenos de dolor. A ella se le encogió el corazón y toco suavemente su rostro, luego lo miro y el la abrazo, se quedó con la cara en el cuello. Un instinto hizo que ella masajeara su suave cabello negro, luego él la miro a los ojos, Sakura se sonrojo en el acto y entreabrió los labios. Aquello fue suficiente para que el pelinegro se acercara a su rostro y la besara, era un beso dulce, y correspondido por los movimientos de la pelirosa.

Las manos de Sasuke empezaron a masajear la espalda de la pelirosa, un toque lento y suave que a Sakura la abrumo, en medio del beso abrió los ojos sorprendida y pudo ver a Sasuke con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de su presencia.

Llego un momento donde las caricias que él le daba provocaran una reacción en su cuerpo, ella nunca había sentido aquella sensación, pero empezó a sentir como un calor se formaba en su vientre y desencadenaba en su parte intima.

Sasuke disfrutaba, mucho, muchísimo lo que estaba haciendo con aquella pequeña cortesana. El nunca antes había estado con una mujer, pero por las conversaciones de sus primos, sabía todo lo que tenía que hacer. Buscaba un refugio para aquel sueño, y aquella mujer le brindo con aquella caricia consuelo, uno que nunca nadie lo había hecho, aquella extraña lo había hechizado desde que la vio, era hermosa, pero a la vez delicada, cuyos ojos irradiaban una inocencia de pocas mujeres.

El calor de sus cuerpos desencadeno un espasmo que hizo a su miembro endurecerse, tomo a la pequeña muchacha por el trasero. A la cual seguía besando con pasión y la hizo acostar nuevamente. Pero de pronto algo vino a su cabeza y se irguió.

-No hare nada que no quieras –dijo el Uchiha interrumpiendo el beso y mirando aquellos enormes ojos verdes que lanzaban gritos de deseo.

-No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun, deseo esto, no sabes cuánto-le dijo mientras lo atraía nuevamente hacia ella.

Sus bocas se encontraron y ya no había vuelta atrás .Sasuke acomodo las piernas de la ojiverde en su cintura y ella pudo sentir la enorme excitación del pelinegro.

Sasuke empezó a repartir besos por el cuello de ella, mientras a través de la tela, simulaban fricciones. Aquello los excito demasiado, ambos suspiraron unísonamente. Sakura mordió el hombro del pelinegro mientras su boca envolvía un poco de piel para luego succionarla. Aquello hizo al muchacho soltar un gemido.

Ella sabía más o menos que hacer, Tenten le había contado como excitar a un hombre.

Sasuke le devolvió el favor a Sakura, la cual grito de placer cuando le dejo una pequeña marca rojiza llena de pasión. El pelinegro fue bajando lentamente el vestido rosa de la muchacha y fue deleitándose de su desnudez, tomo uno de los senos de ella y lo apretujo con gozo. Ella gimió .Aquello lo excito y fue depositando suaves besos desde su cuello hasta su ombligo. En cuanto le quito la ropa interior su respiración se hizo menos regular. Miro por primera vez el lugar más recóndito de una mujer, lugar del placer de ella, y por aquella noche del suyo también.

Sus manos se aventuraron en tocarla, un toque suave al principio pero luego mientras ella le pedía más fue aumentando la velocidad hasta que sintió, como sus dedos estaban empapados de los fluidos de ella.

Verla así en la cama con el rostro sonrojado y una sonrisa en el rostro hizo desear poseerla, hasta quedar totalmente impregnado de ella, de su esencia, y de un deseo que recién empezaba a sentir.

Sakura se encontraba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando. Aquello que hizo Sasuke fue lo más maravilloso que había sentido. En definitiva Tenten tenía razón, tener relaciones era algo a lo que se acostumbraría, pero si solo lo hiciera con aquel guapo pelinegro.

De pronto en medio de los besos sintió algo diferente a los dedos de Sasuke, bajo su vista y vio algo enorme, sabía que era y se sentía preparada para lo que viniera.

El la miro y el deseo de fundirse en ella se hizo más fuerte, le dijo que si estaba lista, ella afirmo con la cabeza.

Poco a poco iba entrando, Sakura se sentía bien aunque cuando él iba por la mitad sintió un ardor, y una molestia, cerró fuertemente los ojos y sintió como un líquido salía de su parte intima.

Sasuke se fijó en las sabanas y vio como la prueba de la inocencia de la chica las manchaba. Aquello era maravilloso, sonrió, no solo era la primera vez de él, sus pensamientos eran acertados por lo que veía de aquella muchacha también lo era y fue algo raro pero se sintió feliz, y es que perder la virginidad con alguien virgen era diferente, los dos perdían la inocencia en un acto tan íntimo que despertó un sentimiento cálido en su interior.

Sakura resistió el dolor que le causaba y le dijo suavemente que por favor lo hiciera rápido no aguantaba el dolor de que metiera su miembro tan lentamente. Cuando entro todo el muchacho se quedó estático por un rato, ella luego de que el dolor pasara empezó a moverse. Sasuke apretujo sus nalgas y aumento el ritmo de las embestida, ella gemía cada vez más alto y eso excitaba muchísimo al pelinegro, la embistió con más fuerza y la hizo sentar en sus piernas aquello hizo que la penetración fuera más profunda y Sakura se aferró de sus espalda mientras gritos de placer era expulsados de su garganta.

El siguió embistiendo, estar dentro ella le parecía fascinante. Dos embestidas más y vio por la forma en que respiraba y la forma en que aprisionaban su miembro las paredes vaginales de Sakura, que había llegado a su culminación pronto se dejó caer y él se sirvió un rato más de su cuerpo hasta que llego a su orgasmo, terminando dentro de ella, se dejó caer a su lado y la apretujo contra su cuerpo.

Sakura no dijo nada, solo lo beso en la frente, ambos estaban exhaustos. Luego de eso quedaron dormidos.

..

Al día siguiente Tsunade fue hacia su cuarto y la saco, ella le había dejado una pequeña nota a Sasuke diciéndole que gracias por la primera vez tan maravillosa que le hizo sentir.

Sasuke se levantó en aquella mañana y en cuanto leyó la nota de Sakura sonrió de lado, por el sueño no le había dicho algo a la pelirosa. Y era que le gustaba mucho, muchísimo, si no fuera una cortesana mientras le hacia el amor él le hubiera pedido que se casase con él.

Cuando llego a su cuarto, Sakura se quedó un rato pensando en aquel muchacho, se le aceleraba el corazón cada vez que pensaba en él.

Con el paso de las semanas Sakura se fue dando cuenta que algo había cambiado en ella, no dejaba de pensar en aquel muchacho y con aquel tiempo se enamoró de él.

Sasuke tampoco había dejado de pensar en ella pero una parte de si había encerrado el amor que sentía por ella, él sabía que desde ese día en que se entregaron mutuamente que se había enamorado de ella, quizá no erala forma más común de enamorarse pero aquella pelirosa había logrado aquel sentimiento en él. Aún no tenía la edad suficiente pero en cuanto la tuviera la buscaría y sería su mujer.

…

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que ella fue a aquella fiesta, no tenía apetito y había empezado a rechazar todas las comidas que le traían. Además había notado que su vientre estaba un poco abultado.

No quería pensar en eso mucho sabía lo que pasaba pero no quería pensarlo. La posibilidad de estar embarazada era algo que una cortesana no podía permitirse si Tsunade se enteraba la haría abortar.

Como fue tan estúpida, no había tomado aquellas yerbas que sus compañeras solían tomar para no embarazarse. El sabor era horrible por eso cuando Tsunade al día siguiente le había traído una taza de aquella preparación ella la tiro por la ventana.

Pero las consecuencias las tenía ahora, su periodo no llegaba y ella siempre había sido muy regular.

Su amiga Tenten se dio cuenta de sus cambios y le pregunto qué le pasaba, ella se lo conto, entonces la castaña le dijo que podía equivocarse, pero había un método para comprobarlo y era limpiándola, con un huevo.

Así pues Tenten trajo un huevo y se lo paso por el cuerpo, decían que el huevo tenia propiedades de absorción y todas las malas energías quedaban atrapadas en el cuándo se pasaban por un ser humano.

Luego de la limpieza Tenten deposito el huevo en un vaso con un poco de agua, Entonces lo vio, Sakura estaba albergando un pequeño en su interior.

Podrían jurar que el grito de Sakura se escuchó por todos sitios.

En cuanto Tsunade se enteró del embarazo de ella, la obligo a abortar.

Tenten y ella habían preparado un plan de fuga. Y en el segundo mes de su embarazo escapo de aquel sitio sin mirar atrás, por ningún segundo…

* * *

 **Bueno si llegaron hasta aqui dejenme decirles que la historia tendrá pocos capitulos, ahun no desido cuantos pero tratare de desarrollar lo mejor posible la trama.**

 ***Si les parecio un poco raro lo del huevo en mi pais lo usan como método de limpieza una amiga me conto que en el se pueden ver inclusive los embarazos y como esta historia esta ambientada en época, desidí ponerlo así.**

 ***Huy sakura huyo que pasara luego, Sasuke la ¿buscara?, que pasara de ahora en adelante, lo veremos en el siguientecapitulo .Queridos lectores,bueno me despido ...**

 **y espero sus comentarios y opiniones :)**

 **Sayonara :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola volví , con el segundo episodio de esta historia , gracias a todos los que le dieron favorito y follow a esta historia y por sus comentarios , bueno ya no los interrumpo mas y que empiece la lectura :3**

* * *

Corrió y corrió para no mirar atrás, en cuanto llego al bosque totalmente exhausta se desplomo frente a un árbol, lo único que había traído consigo eran unas cuantas joyas que Tenten le había dado para que pueda mantenerse por un tiempo. Luego de eso ella tendría que arreglárselas sola, quizá conseguiría trabajo como sirvienta en una casa de algún rico, aquello la hizo sonreír. Su bebe no tenía por qué preocuparse de nada, porque mami no dejaría que le faltara nada. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, acaricio su vientre aún por encima de la tela de su vestido.

Podía recordar claramente como había salido de aquel lugar, Tenten había sido una gran amiga arriesgándose en ayudarla…

 _Flashback_

 _Tsunade no reacciono nada bien cuando Sakura vomito casi frente a sus narices. El embarazo se había vuelto muy pesado para ella, el primer trimestre de gestación; las náuseas y mareos parecían venírsele con creces a su delgado cuerpo._

 _Cuando la rubia saco sus conclusiones, Sakura se aterro demasiado._

 _-Tu maldita zorra, ¿Cómo pudiste dejarte embarazar?-le grito la Tsunade mientras le daba una cachetada a Sakura. La muchacha se sobo la mejilla para pasar un poco el dolor. Sabía que lo peor estaba por venir, preñada ya no podría generar ganancias como cortesana, la única forma de beneficiarse de ella se iría por la borda, con Tsunade._

 _En aquellos dos meses había aún ido a varias fiestas, siempre con la esperanza de encontrarse con Sasuke, pero la suerte no había estado con ella. Por otro lado cada vez que un hombre se le acercaba; hacia lo de emborracharlo y desnudarlo, dormía en el piso de la habitación y cuando Tsunade le llamaba temprano para irse. Ella salía sabiendo como único testigo de que no había tenido que acostarse con aquellos hombres._

 _-Lo siento Tsunade-sama, la hierba no funciono-mintió Sakura._

 _La rubia la miraba con furia, no podía creer que aquella estúpida jovencita se haya dejado embarazar, pero por otra parte, también sabía que la yerba no siempre era efectiva. Así que soltó un suspiro y continúo hablando._

 _-Tienes que abortar, traeré a una comadrona y tomaras un tónico especial, para que alivies aquello, así nos desharemos de esa carga, y tú seguirás cumpliendo con tus deberes-le dijo en un siseo y Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se fue a su habitación._

 _Ya ahí hablo con Tenten. Ella le dijo que una buena solución sería que ellas se quedaran en la casa mientras las demás se iban a cumplir con sus obligaciones a la fiesta que se daría aquel día. Puesto que al ser así solo dejarían a un guardia, el resto iría a vigilar al resto de chicas. Así sería más fácil burlar la seguridad._

 _Cuando Tsunade entro en la habitación de ambas y las encontró sin haberse preparado, pregunto qué pasaba._

 _Tenten le mintió a la rubia que tenía el periodo. Mientras Sakura fingía un malestar por causa del embarazo. Tsunade solo lanzo un bufido y una maldición al aire, no podía llevarlas si estaban en malas condiciones así que salió de aquel cuarto._

 _Ya bien entrada la noche, Tenten y Sakura recorrieron el lugar en puntillas. A lo lejos vieron la puerta de salida, y al guardia encargado de custodiarlas, dando cabezazos de sueño._

 _La segunda parte del plan era que Tenten vaya y distraiga al guardia mientras Sakura escapaba. La castaña se preparó mentalmente, y fue a seducirlo. Lo mantuvo distraído lo suficiente y Sakura escapo._

 _Fin flashback_

Con el rostro coloreado por la agitación de haber corrido tanto se acurruco en la capa que traía puesta .Lo primero que haría sería salir de la ciudad e irse a otra villa. No podía regresar a casa de sus padres, pues no recordaba donde era y cuando niña la habían sacado tan rápido que no sabía que camino habían tomado, a parte con el pasar del tiempo no recordaba ni el nombre de su pueblo.

…

Los rayos del sol acariciaron su rostro y esa fue la señal de que debía despertar, cogió nuevamente la manta que la cubría y siguió caminando, daba por hecho que los guardias ya se habían dado cuenta de su fuga. Así que lo mejor era caminar rápido e ir por un poco de comida al pueblo más cercano.

…

Ya era medio día cuando llego a un pequeño pueblo, lo primero que hizo fue ir a un restaurant y pagar por una sopa de tomate. Desde hacía varias semanas que empezó a tener un pequeño gusto por los tomates, cuando antes los odiaba y no podía verlos en la comida. Además resultaba ser la comida que podía comer, puesto que su cuerpo se arqueaba cuando intentaba comer otra cosa.

Comió tranquila, la sopa aliviaba toda el hambre que sentía, al no haber podido desayunar. Sabía que aún tenía que salir de ese sitio, pues era el pueblo más cercano al palacio.

Dejo el dinero sobre la mesa y salió del lugar, viendo lo poco que le quedaba fue a una joyería y vendió las joyas de Tenten, para poderse costear los nuevos gastos que tendría de ahora en adelante.

No le dieron mucho dinero y eso le preocupo, con el poco dinero que tenía se le haría difícil sobrevivir si quiera una semana. Pero aquello no la desanimo cuando encontrara una casa en la que trabajar todo estaría bien.

…

Había pasado una semana y las cosas iban de mal en peor, el dinero ya se le había prácticamente agotado tenia a las justas 4 monedas, con las cuales ni si quiera una comida podía costearse.

Se había alejado lo suficiente, aquello la había puesto feliz, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer, aquel pueblo era un pueblo donde lo que más se necesitaba era los trabajos para hombres puesto que la mayor parte eran cultivos solo habían unas 3 casas de familias ricas.

Estaba caminando por un campo, cuando a lo lejos vio una huerta, el dinero ya se le había ido de las manos así que estaba hambrienta, además tenía que alimentarse puesto que debía que darle nutrientes al bebe que yacía en su interior.

Por un hueco en el cerco de la huerta entro, había muchas frutas dentro, pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron las manzanas, así que fue y cogió un par. Su estómago se sintió un poco aliviado, cerca de los manzanos, había un árbol de coco, y un poco de paja. Sakura miro a todos lados y vio que no había nadie cerca, así que pensó que sería bueno descansar un poco.

Se sentó debajo de aquel y recargo su espalda en el tronco, sin premeditarlo se quedó dormida, había sido un recorrido duro e inclusive no había dormido dos noches por el miedo de ser encontrada.

Mientras dormía tuvo un sueño, en el veía a Sasuke y una hermosa niña entre sus brazos .El muchacho le sonreía y le tendía la mano, ella caminaba hacia él y juntos abrazaban a su pequeña hija…

…

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, una persona a su lado estaba intentando despertarla, en cuanto los abrió vio una hermosa joven que la veía con ternura. Tenía los ojos aperlados y un flequillo en la frente, además su largo cabello negro azulado llenaba toda su espalda.

-Yo lo siento-dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza.

-No te preocupes-le dijo suavemente la muchacha. Sakura la miro y se pudo dar cuenta que aquella joven estaba embarazada, pues su vientre ya se notaba-¿Por qué entraste aquí?

-Tenía mucha hambre-dijo en susurro Sakura.

-entiendo , pero bien sabes que este lugar es propiedad privada y si alguno de los guardianes que custodian estas tierras te hubiera visto , serias llevada presa-le dijo la pelinegra a Sakura.

-Perdóneme mi señora-le dijo con la cabeza baja Sakura.

-Está bien, no se lo diré a nadie, pero antes me dirás, porque estás sola, sabes que en una mujer es mal visto que ande sola.

Entonces Sakura se lo conto todo a aquella mujer, desde lo de niña hasta porque había terminado en esa huerta. La pelinegra, se puso a llorar por su historia y le dio una caricia de consuelo a Sakura. Le prometió que la ayudaría.

-Creo que necesitamos una sirvienta en la casa. Hace un mes que llegamos y no he tenido una sirvienta personal, que cuide mi embarazo, si deseas tu puedes serlo, aquí tendrás, techo comida y un sueldo.

A Sakura le brillaron los ojos y acepto gustosa la proposición de la chica.

-A pero antes déjame de decirme señora, mi nombre es Hinata Uzumaki, mira que parecemos de la misma edad y me haces sentir mayor-le dijo cortésmente.

Sakura rio un poco y fue acompañando a la señora Uzumaki hacia la mansión, la cual era muy bonita. Hinata le dio un cuarto y Sakura se tendió un rato en la cama, pensó en lo mucho que deseaba saber de Tenten y de lo que había pasado con ella si estaba bien , temía por su vida, sabia lo canallas que podían ser los hombres que las custodiaban. Entre sus pensamientos también estaba Sasuke la forma poco común que se había conocido. Y aquel sentimiento cálido que con el pasar de los días se hacía más fuerte, deseaba verlo, decirle lo que estaba pasando, pero una parte de si sabía muy bien que él podía rechazarla, tenía miedo de que sea así porque a finales había sido una cortesana. Alguien que no valía como mujer y menos la de alguien noble como aquel pelinegro.

Ser la sirvienta personal de Hinata era fabuloso, la pelinegra había resultado ser muy buena patrona y entablaron una linda amistad. En aquella casa también Vivian los suegros de la Uzumaki. El señor Minato que era un notable comerciante dueño de grandes cultivos de arroz, además muy rico y también su esposa, una mujer un poco bipolar por así decirle, podía ser el más dulce de los pasteles, para luego explotar como pólvora, Sakura le tenía un poco de miedo y a veces la rehuía, pero otras veces se ponía a hablar con ella puesto que Hinata no era tan conversadora como su suegra.

El marido de Hinata tenía un carácter optimista y siempre le sonreía a la vida, además se notaba a leguas que amaba a Hinata con toda su alma. Sakura a veces los miraba y se sentía feliz, muchas veces se imaginaba en situaciones similares con el padre de su hijo, aunque aquel no supiera de la existencia de la vida que llevaba en su interior.

…

Los meses pasaron volando su pancita estaba cada vez más grande y ya podía sentir a su pequeño hijo moverse en su interior. Recordaba con una sonrisa cuando lo sintió por primera vez, era enternecedor llevar una vida dentro y pensar que dentro de muy poco vería su carita y ojitos la mantenían en una nube de felicidad.

Aquel día estaba acompañando a su patrona a comprar pañales para el heredero de los Uzumaki que tenía un mes de nacido. Era un hermoso niño ojos azules al igual que el marido de Hinata, todos los rasgos que poseían eran de su padre. Sakura pensó que tal vez su hijo tendría la cara de su papa y no sabía si aquello le causaba emoción o tristeza porque su pequeño bebe nacería sin conocer a su padre. En su mente siempre pensaba en el pelinegro, pensaba que la buscaría, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que eso no era posible, lo que paso fue algo de una sola noche...

Se encontraban de regreso a la mansión platicando alegremente cuando Sakura empezó a sentir las contracciones uterinas producto del parto. La Uzumaki no sabía que hacer ambas estaban en un carruaje y todavía les faltaba al menos 15 min de camino.

-Respira profundo Sakura –le decía Hinata, mientras le masajeaba los brazos.

-Duele-les dijo Sakura mientras notaba como toda su piel se empapaba de un intenso sudor.

Sakura inhalo y exhalo, el dolor en su pelvis era insoportable y por lo que había leído muchas veces durante su educación para cortesana el dolor de dar a luz era peor al de romperse los huesos, estaba aterrada, pero a la vez emocionada pronto conocería a su bebe y lo llenaría de mimos y besos.

En cuanto entraron a la casa, Hinata llamo a Kushina pidiendo ayuda, la pelirroja detuvo lo que estaba haciendo en eso momento y bajo a ver qué pasaba, cuando vio a aquella joven con el agua rota, corrió y la ayudo a llegar a su habitación, ella durante su juventud había aprendido medicina y había sido inclusive medico durante algún tiempo hasta que se casó con Minato y tuvo a pequeño Naruto que tuvo que dejar de serlo. Sabía perfectamente como asistir un parto, prueba de eso fue que ella misma había asistido el parto de su nieto.

Ya dentro de la habitación ordeno a una de las criadas que fuera por un poco de agua caliente la muchacha obedeció en el acto.

-Bien muchacha respira hondo –le decía Kushina mientras descubría el vestido que tenía puesto la pelirosa y le bajaba la ropa interior. Lo primero que vio es que ya estaba muy dilatada. Cogió un trapo y le dio a Sakura que mordiera.

-No deje que nada malo le pase a mi bebe-lloro Sakura.

-No te preocupes Sakura, todo saldrá bien-le decía Kushina mientras ponía un par de franelas entre las piernas de la pelirosa.

-Ahhhhhhhh-grito Sakura mientras empujaba con todas las fuerzas que tenía a su pequeño retoño.

-Puja más fuerte muchacha-animaba la pelirroja.

-Ahhhhhh-grito nuevamente Sakura.

-Ya estoy viendo la cabeza, solo una última vez-Sakura sonrió ante aquello y se preparó, le dolía horrores su entrada, pero nada sería más maravilloso después de aquel dolor que ver a su precioso hijo o hija.

-Ahhhhhhhhh- grito Sakura con todas las fuerzas que pudo. Entonces lo oyó un llanto, era su hijo su pequeño bebe que estaba llorando a todo pulmón, una lagrima resbalo de su mejilla y se sintió feliz.

-Muy buen trabajo muchacha, es una hermosa niña-le dijo Kushina mientras limpiaba a su bebe, para luego envolverla en unas cobijas y entregársela a su madre.

-Mi pequeña-dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos. La veía y se le ablandaba el corazón, aquella niña era igualita a su papa, tenía los ojos y cabello negro, se veía como un angelito mientras dormía.

Kushina vio ese cuadro enternecedor, siempre quiso tener una hija y ver a aquella sirvienta tener un bebe mujer le dio más calidez a su corazón. En su mente maquino un plan , como no había tenido una hija tendría que tener una nieta , ya convencería a su nuera de que nazca una pequeña bebe a que le haga compañía a Boruto, mientras tanto vería por aquella bebe hija de esa muchacha a la que con el correr de los meses había empezado a tener cariño.

Cuando Hinata y Naruto entraron, Sakura se puso muy nerviosa, no sabía que le dirían sus patrones, quizá quisieran correrla porque ya con un bebe en los brazos ya no sería tan útil, para hacer los deberes de la mansión. No quería ser despedida, pues ya les había tomado cariño a esos señores, que más que sus patrones se comportaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida

Hinata sonrió al ver a Sakura con su bebe en brazos, durante aquel tiempo ambas se habían hecho muy buenas amigas y se había dado cuenta de que la pelirosa era una gran persona, no solo inteligente, también era alguien noble y de gran corazón.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo el rubio mientras veía a la hermosa niña en brazos de su madre.

-No me corran-suplico Sakura rompiendo en llanto ante aquella pareja que la miraba incrédula.

-Ne te apresures-le dijo Hinata mientras le sonreía a Sakura.

-Es sobre la bebe –le dijo Naruto.

-Sé que ya no poder hacer bien mis deberes, pero prometo que tratare de hacerlo bien todo de ahora en adelante por mi pequeña.

-No te exaltes Sakura dattebayo-dijo el rubio.-Solo quiero decirte que queremos ser los padrinos de tu bebe.

Sakura abrió los ojos a mas no poder, sabía que sus patrones era buenas personas, pero al punto de ser padrinos de su pequeña le hizo derramar lágrimas de emoción y decir un enérgicamente sí.

-Entonces no se discuta más, los bautizaremos a ambos, al pequeño Boruto y a tu pequeña… uhm ¿Cómo se llama? -Le dijo el rubio, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Aun no le he puesto nombre, pero me gusta el de Sarada-le dijo Sakura con emoción.

-Bueno entonces bautizaremos a Sarada y a Boruto juntos-dijo feliz la pelinegra.

Sakura sonrió feliz, ante aquello, aquellas personas la trataban como su familia y eso la hacía estar feliz. Supo que la mejor decisión que había tomado era salir de aquel lugar donde probablemente se hubiera sentido miserable por el resto de su vida…

…

Estaba echado en su cama con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza, cuando pensó en ella. Cada día que pasaba pensaba en ella más, habían pasado 6 años desde que la vio en aquel sitio. Desde que había cumplido la mayoría de edad la había buscado, inclusive en el sitio donde adiestraban a las cortesanas, claro todo en secreto de su familia, ellos no sabían nada de lo que había pasado, su único amigo y confidente en su niñez había sido Itachi pero desde su partida, al único que podía confidenciar cosas era a Naruto. Pero el muy dobe se había escapado con Hinata la noche de la despedida de soltero de Neji.

El rubio había sido tan tonto de dejar embarazada a la prometida del Hyuga, aquella familia tradicional que permitía que los integrantes de la misma familia se casen entre ellos para preservar la pureza de su sangre.

Lo que el pobre Neji no sabía, era que su prima y prometida había tenido amoríos con su dobe amigo, quedando embarazada, fue un gran escándalo cuando Neji quedo plantado frente al altar, por la que muchos decían era la niña más dulce y buena de todo el reino.

Así estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió a alguien llegar. Era una sirvienta que le traía una carta.

-Mi señor, ha llegado una carta de la tierra de los arrozales-le dijo la muchacha mientras se la entregaba en las manos.

-Está bien-le dijo Sasuke mientras abría el sobre y le hacia una seña a la muchacha para que salga del cuarto.

 **Estimado Teme.**

 **Te escribo esta carta para decirte que puesto que mi hijo ha cumplido 5 años recientemente, quiero bautizarlo por lo que Hinata y yo decidimos hacerte el padrino del pequeño Boruto y de la pequeña Himawari-chan. He escuchado también que pronto te casaras y que mi prima será la futura señora Uchiha, quien lo diría tanto que te acosaba y a finales terminaran juntos.**

 **Le he dicho a ella también que sea la madrina, y me ha respondido que si así que los espero a ambos en la ceremonia, si puedes vente unos días antes, para rememorar los viejos tiempos cuando éramos unos críos**

 **Atentamente**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

Sasuke sonrió por el contenido de la carta, su amigo de tantos años todavía se acordaba de él , bueno es que en aquellos 6 años solo se habían visto unas 7 veces y en pueblo vecino por precaución después de lo que paso en casa de los Hyuga , Naruto no podía acercarse al pueblo donde vivía Sasuke.

Además él no podía partir muy lejos de su casa, pues su madre estaba muy enferma y aunque su padre siempre la acompañaba, no quería dejarla sola. Pero luego de leer esa carta, tenía que pensárselo bien, un par de días fuera de la casa no le harían mal a nadie. Además el anunciar a su mamá que se iba a casar con Karin la había puesto feliz, porque según lo que ella misma le dijo quería ver aunque sea un nieto antes de morir. Sasuke no quería que eso pasara, y hacer feliz a su mama era lo que más deseaba .Aunque en fondo de su corazón también estaba aquella cortesana peli rosada que en sus sueños siempre veía cargando un bebe en sus brazos, y al tratar de imaginar su carita, un bello varoncito ojos verdes venían a sus deseos...

* * *

 **Chan chan chan jejejje ya veran en el proximo episodio el ansiado reencuentro , pero ...**

 **Seguro se preguntaran ¿Porque pasaron tantos años?, interviene en la trama , solo eso les dire xD**

 **Y monserrat08 jejej te respondi tu pregunta xD Hinata se iba a casar con Neji , pero Naruto se la robo, ese Naruto es todo un loquisho :3**

 **Bueno ya sin mas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios sobre que pasara ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola , queridos lectores , aquí les dejo la continuación de esta historia, espero que les guste y que empiece la lectura :3**

* * *

Ya faltaba poco para llegar, eso era bueno. Después de 3 días de viaje al fin estaba en las tierras de los Namikaze, podía distinguir el olor a campo, muy distinto a la ciudad del que estaba acostumbrado. Además podía también observar a través de la ventana de su carruaje los sembríos de arroz que en aquella época pintaban de verde el paisaje.

A lo lejos pudo ver la mansión de la familia del dobe. Era una construcción enorme .Detallada totalmente y muy hermosa. En el centro había una pileta, y los alrededores habían plantas frutales que daban un aspecto asombroso al paisaje. En cuanto lo vio Naruto prácticamente corrió a saludarlo, los años no parecían haber hecho efecto en el rubio seguía siendo inmaduro e impulsivo.

Sasuke sonrió en la distancia. Ya cuando su carruaje entro a la mansión y bajo le tendió la mano al rubio, que aunque desilusionado –porque había hecho además de querer abrazarlo- la acepto. Subieron al segundo piso, mientras una de las empleadas se encargaba de su equipaje. Naruto le enseño su cuarto y lo dejo instalarse.

Ahí en su cuarto, descanso un rato miro hacia el techo y pensó en Karin. No quería casarse con ella, era la verdad. Pero por otro lado quería que su madre fuera feliz. El matrimonio se realizaría en un par de meses y no se sentía preparado para nada. Lo único que se le venía a la mente cuando le mencionaban la palabra "formar una familia". Era él y la joven cortesana, que no quería olvidar.

Recordaba aquella noche con fervor Recordaba su rostro sonrojado mientras la hacía suya, sus expresiones al llegar al orgasmo y su piel que por un momento la sintió como suya propia. Estaba nuevamente perdido en sus pensamientos por la cortesana, que no se dio cuenta que alguien había tocado la puerta, era Hinata que con una sonrisa le dijo que baje. Había sido un largo viaje y él te de media tarde estaba servido.

La acompaño hasta la sala en eso escucho unas risas, era el pequeño Boruto y Himawari que estaban jugando a las escondidas al parecer.

Sasuke se sentó en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesita donde estaba el té servido junto con 4 tacitas de detallada decoración. El señor Namikaze también estaba en dicha reunión, Sasuke cogió su respectiva porción y empezó a beber, mientras acompañaba aquel aperitivo con una empanada.

-Veo que has dejado de ser un niño-le dijo el señor Namikaze mientras le palmeaba el hombro.

-Los años no pasan en vano-rio un poco Sasuke .Le daba nostalgia estar compartiendo con aquellas amistades.

-¿Cómo sigue Mikoto san?-pregunto la tímida Hinata.

-Mejor, creo que mejoro después que se enteró que me iba a casar-rio un poco Sasuke.

-y… ¿cuándo será la feliz boda?-dijo Naruto mientras reía un poco.

-Dentro de 2 meses, ya lo saben, están todos invitados-Sasuke se sintió extraño, no deseaba esa boda, pero no podía evitarla, sería algo muy fuerte para su madre.

Estaban riendo y charlando cuando de la nada, Boruto que estaba jugando con Himawari a las escondidas corrió detrás de otra niña, la que sin querer choco con Sasuke mientras sostenía el té, derramándoselo todo encima.

-Lo siento mucho señor, decía aquella pequeña a Sasuke mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

Sasuke se perdió en el profundo negro de los ojos de la pequeña, eran tan expresivos y llenos de vida, que le hizo recordar un poco a la mirada asustadiza de la cortesana.

-No te preocupes, niña-la vio mientras ella ponía carita triste-no vuelvas a correr de esa manera en la mansión.

-Sarada-chan, es un poco inquieta, pero estoy seguro que el responsable de esto, es Boruto-dijo el rubio viendo con enfado a su retoño.

-No vuelvan a jugar dentro de la mansión-sentencio Hinata.

-Si-dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

Luego salieron a jugar al jardín, le tocaba contar a Boruto y existía un poco de rivalidad entre la pelinegra y el rubio.

…

-Creo que hoy es nuestro día -decía una pelirroja mientras atendía a los pacientes que por una epidemia de gripe se le habían juntada a que los atienda.

-Si Kushina-san-dijo la pelirosa, mientras tomaba el pulso de los pacientes y revisaba, los ojos oídos y escuchaba respiración de algunos pacientes.

Eran las únicas doctoras del pueblo, y según muchos decían las mejores de aquella parte del país. Sakura había aprendido medicina de la señora Uzumaqui mientras ella trabajaba en la mansión Namikaze. La señora Kushina siempre se había portado bien con ella, y desde que nació la pequeña Sarada la habían tratado como parte de la familia.

Sakura aprendía rápido, y es que en su entrenamiento de cortesana le habían leer muchos libros, y los de medicina eran sus favoritos con la ayuda de la señora Uzumaqui se convirtió en una auténtica medico al cabo de 3 años y un año después pusieron un consultorio. La pelirroja siempre había amado sus años de médico y ejercer de nuevo su antigua profesión se le hacía una idea demasiado tentadora. A finales, había dejado de ejercer cuando se casó con Minato y con la llegada de Naruto, se había alejado mucho de las redes de la medicina.

Aquellos días habían sido sumamente pesados, para ellas muchos pacientes infectados con gripe habían venido, por eso Sakura había dejado a la pequeña Sarada en la mansión, lo que más siempre le preocupaba era la salud de su hija a la cual amaba con todo su corazón.

Aquella pelinegra había llegado para alegrarle totalmente su vida y que vea desde otra perspectiva las cosas y es que cada vez que veía su sonrisa, lo feliz que estaba su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo y felicidad.

Pero por otro lado estaba Sasuke, nunca más volvió a saber de él, sentía un sentimiento cálido cada vez que pensaba en él y rememorar aquella noche en que ambos unieron sus almas; era una cosa que la hacía sonrojar. Una vez intento buscarlo, pero a finales termino preguntándose porque tendría que hacer eso, ella era una simple ex cortesana, probablemente si le decía de la existencia de Sarada, él no le iba a creer que era su hija, con el título que ostentaba cuando la conoció, era el tipo de mujer con el que un hombre como aquel muchacho pelinegro no se enredaría.

Sarada una vez le había preguntado quien era su padre, pero Sakura le respondió lo más obvio, "Él está muerto", le dijo .Su hija le miro con lágrimas en los ojos e hizo que se le oprimiera el corazón, no quería mentirle pero no podía decirle "Mira hija, veras fui una cortesana, ósea una puta con clase y Salí embarazada de ti la primera noche que me entregue a un hombre". Sarada era pequeña, nunca lo entendería, además ella no quería causarle sufrimiento a su hija por la cual luchaba cada día, quería que la sonrisa de su pequeña siempre esté presente en su agraciado rostro.

…

Ya era demasiado tarde y la estancia en casa del rubio, estaba plagada de ruidos y sonrisas traviesas, no es que no le gustaran los niños, simplemente no tenía tacto para nada, solo su madre padre y hermano habían roto su coraza, claro también esa muchacha a la que se había entregado.

No sabía hacia donde ir cuando se le ocurrió ir a la plaza de aquel pueblo, la cual no conocía, con un cigarro en los labios, fue a pasear un poco. El rubio insistió en que fuera con él, pero necio como siempre Sasuke le dijo que no.

Estaba pensando en nada realmente cuando de la nada sintió que alguien chocaba con él , era una muchacha , flacucha que traía un montón de sabanas que suponía era para pacientes , porque pudo ver la bata de médico en ella .

Cuando alzo la vista se dio cuenta de algo muy particular en esa muchacha y era que su cabello era rosa, como los de la cortesana y al fijarse bien en ella se dio cuenta de sus hermosos ojos verdes, entonces lo comprendió, aquella mujer era Sakura, por fin la había encontrado, después de tanto tiempo al fin la volvía a ver

Sakura estaba muda, nunca pensó que ir por un encargo de Kushina iba a significar ver al padre de su hija, muchas preguntas vinieron a su mente, entre las que más resaltaba era ¿Qué hacia el ahí? Se quedó hipnotizada por sus profundos ojos negros, hasta que hacia lo lejos oyó el llamado de Kushina.

-Sakura –dijo Sasuke quien no quitaba la mirada de encima de la pelirosa.

-Sasuke-dijo ella mientras recogía las sabanas que había tirado.

Kushina se acercó a ella, tenían que tener todo limpio, para el día siguiente, lo que no imagino era ver a Sasuke, su ahijado ahí parado sin quitarle el ojo de encima a su colega y ayudante. Sabía que el pelinegro iba a venir en unos días para el bautismo del pequeño Boruto .Naruto le había contado .Además sabía que el pelinegro y su sobrina, serían los padrinos de su pequeño nieto hijo de su único hijo.

-¡Sasuke-kun que gusto!-exclamo la pelirroja mientras venía a abrazar a su ahijado, lo veía y notaba que había crecido bastante, ya era todo un hombre…

-¿Kushina -san?-dijo el pelinegro mientras desviaba sus vistas para poder ver a la pelirroja

-Claro que soy yo dijo molesta la pelirroja-Mira que olvidar el rostro de tu madrina, la mujer que te cambio los pañales es pecado mortal-ironizo-¿Qué haces a esta hora en la plaza?-le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Quería despeja r mi mente y que más con aire de campo-dijo Sasuke mientras hinchaba sus pulmones de oxígeno.

-Quiero presentarte a mi colega y ayudante Sakura Haruno-le dijo la pelirroja .mientras señalaba a la pelirosa que estaba muy muy ruborizada.

Sasuke la miro perplejo , ni en sus sueños más remotos hubiera pensado lo que veían sus ojos a Sakura vestida de médico y más hermosa que nunca y es que los años le habían asentado para bien , había dejado de ser la niña que conoció para dar paso a ser una mujer, una muy hermosa.

Sasuke la siguió mirando embelesado. Hasta que Kushina le chasqueo los dedos en frente de él.

-Hay Sasuke deja de mirar así a mi asistente que Karin se molestara-ironizo la pelirroja.

-Te ayudo- le dijo a Sakura mientras le quitaba las sabanas que tenía en las manos .Provocando que sus manos se rozaron y su corazón latiera como loco.

-Solo tenemos que dejar eso es lo único que falta Sasuke –le dijo Kushina mientras lo guiaba a su consultorio.

Sakura tenía la vista perdida, y no era para menos, parecía irreal que él estuviera ahí con ella y la pelirroja, las mariposas en su estómago empezaron a revolotea más fuerte que nunca y es que los años le habían asentado totalmente al pelinegro, estaba más alto y musculoso, aparte tenia las facciones más marcadas, era terriblemente guapo más de lo que algún día su mente imagino.

Se encontraba en una hipnosis que la hacía levitar, hasta que oyó el nombre de Karin. Aquella mujer no había sido nada agradable desde que la conoció y es que en aquellos años Karin había ido a verlos todos los años. Ella era la prima hermana de Naruto y el padre de Karin era hermano de la señora Kushina.

Karin era arrogante y mal educada, durante su época de sirvienta había incluso pegado a su pequeña cuando estaba jugando con los hijos de Hinata .Se notaba a leguas que a esa chica no le gustaban los niños, ni a sus propios sobrinos los aguantaba.

Kushina iba al lado del pelinegro preguntándole como había estado el viaje, por la salud de Mikoto, pero no dijo nada de la próxima boda con su sobrina, lo que el pelinegro agradeció mentalmente, no quería que Sakura se enterara de eso. Por ahora lo único que podía hacer era contemplarla en silencio y esperar para poder hablar con ella sin la intervención de terceros y es que moría de ganas por increparla con preguntas sobre lo que había pasado, como habían sido sus años en que no se vieron, y es que el único recuerdo que tenían en común fue aquella noche de lujuria en la cual los dos unieron sus almas.

-Llegamos-dijo la pelirroja mientras abría en el consultorio.

-Es un lugar muy bonito-dijo Sasuke apreciando el amplio espacio que estaba constituido principalmente, por futones y hierbas medicinales, cada uno de ellas en pequeño cestos para un mejor preservación, también noto las agujas de acupuntura que usaban ambas mujeres.

-Por supuesto tebanne-dijo Kushina-Es que mi marido me consiguió el mejor local, para retomar mi antigua profesión, por eso lo amo tanto-suspiro mientras se le formaban corazoncitos en los ojos estilo anime.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ya tienen este lugar?-pregunto Sasuke a Sakura.

-Este es el 4 año, Kushina-san fue mi maestra y gracias a ella tengo mi título de médico-dijo un poco ruborizada.

-Exacto Sasuke-kun, que raro que mi hijo no te haya contado.

-El siempre habla de ustedes, pero más de Hinata y delos niños.

-Haya entiendo, son una familia muy feliz, mi hijo ama mucho a esa muchacha y a sus hijos-dijo Kushina mientras miraba con nostalgia la foto que estaba en el consultorio de su familia.

En todo el camino a casa Sakura no dijo absolutamente nada, no se sentía del todo bien, aún no se sentía para nada lista de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, no quería delatarse frente a Kushina, no podía ir y decir simplemente que el padre de Sarada era Sasuke y que en una noche de su pasado de cortesana ambos habían engendrado a su pequeña. Todos en la mansión sabían su secreto, su pasado pero no la juzgaron, no era buena idea que se enteraran de esa forma. Además el pelinegro era ahijado de su maestra, nada podía hacer contra .En el fondo de sus corazón sabía que una mujer con el título que tenía ella no era digna de nadie, no merecía ser feliz y la única felicidad en la que debía de pensar era en la de su pequeña bebe que no tenía por qué enterarse el tórrido mundo donde su madre había estado metida.

…

Cuando llegaron a la mansión la mesa estaba servida , una de las sirvientas que atendía el lugar de nombre Anko , le informó que su hija ya había ido a dormir , había jugado todo el día y al parecer se había agitado mucho.

Boruto y Himawari estaba casi en la misma situación así que solo adultos estaban en la mesa a punto de disfrutar de los exquisitos platillos que se daban en aquella casa.

Naruto alzo su copa mientras miraba a Sasuke, el rubio estaba feliz se le notaba en sus chispeantes ojos azules.

Salud por el futuro padrino de mi hijo, brindo el rubio.

Todos en la mesa levantaron la copa y degustaron el delicioso vino que había traído especialmente para la fecha.

Sakura y Sasuke se lanzaban miradas furtivas, en sus ojos se podía ver un poco de deseo y anhelo, ambos habían esperado tanto reencontrarse que estar tan cerca y la vez tan lejos les resultaba totalmente extraño.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Sasuke había hablado mucho acerca de su familia, Sakura sonrió un poco. Y es que ver a Sasuke sonreír le parecía fascinante.

Sasuke moría de ganas por hablar con ella pero en la mesa no podía hacer nada más que mirarla y es que le estallaba la cabeza de solo pensar que después de él hubiera muchos hombres más que hayan tocado el frágil cuerpo de Sakura. Él sabía que como cortesana esa era una probabilidad muy alta, además aún no entendía bien como ella había parado en la casa del dobe.

…

Todos ya se había ido a sus habitaciones, todos exceptuando a un pelinegro que bajaba con sigilo las escaleras en búsqueda del dormitorio de la pelirosa.

Sakura estaba dormida, cuando sintió unos pasos acercarse hacia su puerta, dos toques hicieron que se sobresaltara y se pusiera de pie .Quizá alguno de los hijos de Hinata necesitara algo o estaba enfermo. Miro con dulzura el lecho de su pequeña y fue a atender a quien la llamaba. En cuanto giro la manilla de la puerta se encontró con aquellos perturbadores e hipnotizan tés ojos negros.

Sasuke la vio estaba en un camisón muy corto y con un rostro muy sonrojado, se le olvido las palabras que tenía que decirle, hasta que ella hablo.

-Sasuke-kun –dijo sorprendida la pelirosa -¿Qué deseas?

-Quiero hablar contigo-le dijo mientras hacía ademanes de entrar a la habitación. Sakura noto eso y cerro un poco la puerta.

-Que sea afuera por favor –le dijo bajito. Sasuke dudo un poco pero a finales acepto, no sería nada bueno si Kushina o los otros empleados los vieran juntos.

-Está bien te sigo-le dijo el pelinegro.

-Espera un momento por favor –Sakura se había dado cuenta de cómo vestía .Así que cerró la puerta y rápidamente se cambió con un kimono rosa que siempre usaba en la casa de los Namikaze.

Sasuke dudo si irse o no de ahí. Quizá ella ya había olvidado lo que vivieron juntos, o quizá no .Muchas dudas venían a la cabeza del pelinegro.

-Ya estoy lista-dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta de la habitación- le cogió el brazo a Sasuke y lo encamino fuera de la mansión.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le dijo Sasuke mientras trataba un poco de soltarse de su agarre y es que estaba un poco sonrojado y temía que la chica notara los intensos latidos de sus corazón.

-Este es un buen lugar dijo Sakura señalando un claro con hermosa vegetación y un lago que reflejaba mágicamente la luz de la luna.

-¿Qué ha sido de ti en estos años?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo, luego enseñaron un tímida sonrisa hasta que Sasuke hablo.

-Damas primero-le concedió la palabra a la pelirosa.

Estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a decir, quería hablarle de Sarada pero pensaba que era mejor omitirla.

-Escape 2 meses después de la fiesta en la que nos conocimos-Sakura desvió su mirada-Yo sé que me persiguieron, es más pienso que aún lo hacen .Mientras iba a buscar cualquier trabajo de sirvienta en alguna ansión, me encontré con la esposa de Naruto, ella tan linda como siempre me acepto y desde aquel entonces me convertí en su sirvienta personal, yo cuide del pequeño Boruto .Casi dos años después de que el nació, me interese por la medicina. Kushina san me enseño y en muy poco tiempo, con su ayuda me dieron el título de médico, tiempo después ambas fundamos el centro de salud que viste.

-Te toca-le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Después de lo que paso-el pelinegro se ruborizo- Tuve que ayudar a Naruto con su fuga, ya te imaginaras –rio un poco Sasuke. Sakura si estaba enterada de lo que había pasado. En el fondo se sentía feliz por Tenten aunque no la había vuelto a ver- Estudie 4 años una carrera, ahora soy yo el que administra las tierras de mis padres-omitió que la había buscado-tiempo después de eso mi madre enfermo. Es por eso que no he podido venir antes a ver a Naruto, quien iba a pensar que tú estuvieras aquí.

Sasuke la miro a los ojos y un deseo incontenible se desato en su cuerpo tomo uno de los mechones de su rosa cabello y lo despejo de su agraciado rostro. Sakura suspiro y el deseo insostenible de tenerla cerca, la hizo besarla, la beso dulcemente y ella correspondió su beso. Ambos se dejaron llevar, por el momento la unión de sus labios había sido tan desesperada que ambos lo hacían demandantemente.

Sakura le seguía el ritmo, en el fondo lo necesitaba, lo había deseado tanto. Un toque de realidad la hizo empujar a Sasuke de encima, la lujuria llenaba el ambiente. Por más que lo deseara no quería quedar a los ojos de él como una cualquiera y una fácil. Entregarle su cuerpo sería algo que hiciese cuando esté totalmente segura. Además no sabía que sentía el por ella. Ambos no se conocían, no realmente. Habían tenido una noche de pasión. Pero no intercambiaron más información de ambos.

-Lo siento- dijo Sakura mientras se separaba de Sasuke.

-Perdoname tu a mí, yo… me deje llevar-dijo muy avergonzado Sasuke.

Ambos se miraron unos instantes. El incómodo silencio volvió a reinar. Cuando Sakura decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Tu familia y los Namikaze son muy unidos?-interrogo la pelirosa.

-Bueno, la verdad sí. Ambos fueron padrinos de mi hermano y míos. Mi padre y el señor Namikaze estudiaron juntos-se tomó un tiempo para decirle algo a la pelirosa- Tu cuéntame sobre tu familia.

Sakura agacho la mirada, hacía mucho tiempo que no los recordaba, le hacía daño hacerlo y es que fue por culpa de aquella separación que tuvo que ser una cortesana.

-La verdad no me acuerdo mucho de ellos –se tomó un tiempo para hablar- Cuando era muy pequeña me separaron de mis padres, ellos me raptaron. No recuerdo mucho donde vivía. Lo resto que recuerdo es la habitación que me asignaron y las extenuantes lecturas que tenía que hacer día y noche, mi entrenamiento como cortesana...-Sakura trato, pero no resistió las ganas de llorar que le traían aquellos recuerdos que su mente había dejado olvidados.

Sasuke la vio triste y no se aguantó y la estrecho en un abrazo, ambos se tumbaron en el pasto y se quedaron abrazados un buen rato. Cada uno luchaba con sus demonios internos .Cada uno de ellos tenía dolorosos recuerdos familiares. Pero aquella noche con la cercanía de sus cuerpos y una compenetración no tan solo física, .Ambos lograron sentirse mejor. Miraron la tranquilidad del agua de la laguna,el paisaje y las estrellas.

Ya muy entrada la noche ambos regresaron a la mansión...

* * *

 **Bueno este es el final del capitulo , lo siento Lizzie2926 todavia hay que esperar un poquito para el lemon , ellos tienen que desarrollar mas sus sentimientos.**

 **Cindy P: Hola que tal? jejej bueno aqui se vio. Sasuke ya conocio a la pequeña sarada aunque tardara un poco para saber que ella es su hija.**

 **Respecto a Karin ahun no se si ponerla de villana o no , ya vimos en el gaiden que no era tan mala como parecia.**

 **Y monserrat08 la novela que vi fue una koreana se llama una joya en el palacio te la recomiendo, es muy buena .El tema de las cortesanas es solo de un capitulo, pero llamo mucho mi atencion.**

 **Bueno en fin gracias por leerme y agradesco sus favoritos y follows , nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y espero sus comentarios :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola queridos lectores , se que me atrase una semana pero he estado poco inspirada en estos dias , bueno en fin les dejo el capitulo 4 de esta historia de amor , espero que la disfruten ... Y a leer :)**

* * *

Había pasado casi una semana desde la vez en que ella y el pelinegro se habían visto en el lago por primera vez. Aunque estuviera mal ambos se sentían cómodos al lado del otro y Sasuke se había convertido en alguien especial no solo en términos románticos. Lo amaba y con el paso de los días lo confirmó aún más, ya faltaban solo 3 días para el bautismo del pequeño Boruto. Sarada había sido bautizada antes por unos cuantos problemas que surgieron en el pasado y la pelirosa no quería recordar. Por otro lado Sasuke aún no sabía de la existencia de Sarada, Sakura se había encargado de que el piense que la pequeña era hija de Tsunami,una empleado que se parecia terriblemente a la madre de sasuke;no sabía cómo reaccionaría Sasuke cuando si se enterara del pequeño regalito que les dio la vida a ambos aquella noche de pasión.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando Kushina entro al consultorio, traía un enorme libro en las manos, que la pelirosa se lo había pedido hacia algunos días, tenía que encontrar la cura a una enfermedad como sea, o la muerte ruin e implacable le arrebataría lo más valioso que tenía en el mundo.

-Este es el libro Sakura-chan-le dijo alegre la pelirroja mientras le daba el enorme libro a Sakura.

-¿Kabuto san es el autor?-le brillaban los ojos a Sakura. Kabuto era uno de los más grandes genios de la medicina y ella lo sabía muy bien había curado a mucha gente y ese le daba un cierto alivio y esperanza.

Ya faltaba poco para cerrar el consultorio cuando vino un nuevo paciente, era la pequeña Himawari que se había caído y dislocado el hombro. Hinata y Naruto la trajeron inmediatamente y con un suave tirón la Uzumaki puso en su sitio el hombro de su nieta.

Sakura salió rápidamente del lugar. Quería volver a ver a Sasuke y ambos habían quedado como todas las noches en el mismo sitio…

…

Estaba feliz , parecía que la vida le sonreía otra vez , la tenía a ella .Ahora todo parecía mejor , la podía conquistar decentemente y es que en aquellos días había confirmado la fuerza de sus sentimientos por ella, la amaba y cada vez que veía su sonrisa la amaba más.

Al diablo podría irse el compromiso con Karin. A finales nunca sitio nada por ella y es que se sentía prácticamente obligado a casarse con la pelirroja .que aunque parecía buen apersona, sencillamente no era dueña de sus sentimientos.

Estaba recostado en un árbol cuando vinieron unas cuantas imágenes a su cabeza...

Flashback:

Era un hermoso día en la mansión de los Namikaze y aquel día precisamente tenía que enviar algo urgente no sabía exactamente donde se encontraba el lugar, Naruto le serviría de guía .Se levantó temprano y espero al rubio en la sala. Sakura había salido temprano junto con Kushina al consultorio. Naruto no había que horas baje y eso empezó a preocuparlo un poco sin Naruto prácticamente estaba perdido no sabía dónde se encontraba la oficina de correo, necesitaba enviarle una carta a su madre para preguntarle por su salud, era algo que le importaba mucho, pensaba en la dulce Mikoto todo el tiempo.

Vislumbro por las escaleras a una de las sirvientas de la mansión la cual a paso presuroso descendió para informarle que Naruto había tenido que salir muy temprano puesto que había ocurrido un incidente con los trabajadores de los sembríos de arroz.

Bufo fastidiado, ya se las apañaría entonces solo, pero de la nada al llegar al jardín encontró a la pequeña pelinegra que ni bien lo vio ensancho una sonrisa y le saludo amablemente.

-Buenos días Sasuke-san-le dijo la pequeña a Sasuke sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Hola pequeña Sarada-Anko le había dicho el nombre de la niña.

-Parece preocupado por algo-dijo la pequeña mientras lo observaba detenidamente, como analizando sus gestos. Para ser tan pequeña se notaba que era muy inteligente.

-Eres muy observadora-le dijo.

-Solo sé que tengo que serlo para ser algún día como mi madre-Sasuke se turbo un poco. Aquella pequeña quería ser sirvienta igual que alguna de las criadas que había por la mansión.

-La verdad te lo puedo contar-dijo calladamente como en confidencialidad Sasuke-No sé dónde está la oficina de correo y necesito mandarle una carta a mi madre.

-Yo lo puedo ayudar, si desea Sasuke-san –le dijo la pequeña Sarada mientras le cogía de la mano y lo arrastraba afuera de la mansión.

-¿No eres muy pequeña para conocer todos estos sitios?-le dijo Sasuke sorprendido.

-Mi madre me enseño todos los lugares importantes de este sitio, para que si un día salgo no me pierda o por algunas cosas más-Sarada bajo la mirada, mientras se estrujaba el pecho.

Camino muy cómodamente mientras se llevaba de la mano a Sasuke por las calles .Sarada era una niña muy dulce y conversadora, sacaba temas de conversación rápidamente, le preguntaba a Sasuke cosas como que había estudiado y sobre su familia. Aunque pareciera extraño, el pelinegro se sentía cómodo al lado de la niña, casi tan cómodo como cuando estaba con la pelirosa.

En cuanto llegaron a la oficina de correos y Sasuke dejo la carta. Mientras Sarada lo esperaba pacientemente en una de las sillas del lugar.

-Vámonos-dijo Sasuke a la pequeña.

-Si señor Sasuke –le dijo mientras otra vez lo cogía de la mano para guiarla por las estrechas veredas de la ciudad.

De pronto Sasuke olio algo delicioso, era su comida favorita, mermelada de tomate. Él se podía controlar, pero mientras observaba las vitrinas vio que Sarada veía aquel dulce con ojos hambrientos y disimuladamente se sobo la barriga mientras un sonido estomacal se escuchaba.

-Lo siento- dijo avergonzada la pelinegra-No tome desayuno.

-No te preocupes, tú me ayudaste, vamos yo te invito.

Ambos se dirigieron al lugar y Sasuke la hizo sentar frente a él .Una de las empleadas del local salió a servirles, mientras observaba con ojos hambrientos pero a Sasuke.

-Con que quieres el relleno de tu pan-pregunto Sasuke.

-Amo la mermelada de tomate Sasuke-san-le dijo tímidamente Sarada.

-¿Te gustan mucho los tomates?-le pregunto con curiosidad Sasuke.

-Si siempre me han gustado desde que tengo uso de razón, mama dice que cuando estaba embarazada casi me pierde por los muchos antojos de comidas con tomates que yo causaba-Sarada estaba totalmente sonrojada por aquella repentina confesión.

Sasuke recordó que su madre también le había dicho que cuando estaba embarazada aquel era el elemento más común en sus antojos. Cuando el nació desde pequeño amo los tomates. Itachi siempre iba temprano al pueblo si de pequeño él quería comer mermelada de tomate, su hermano era muy consentidor…

-Sabes Sarada-chan a mí también me gustan mucho los tomates-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa poco común en su rostro.

-En serio Sasuke-san mamá siempre me dice que es muy poco común encontrar a alguien que le gusten tanto los tomates.

Sasuke le dedico una mirada dulce a la pequeña, por una extraña razón cada vez que la veía se le venía un sentimiento bonito, una conexión. Él siempre había evitado alas niños, no era como que no les gustara, simplemente no sabía que decirles, como tratar con un niño pequeño.

Observo como la pequeña engullía rápidamente los panes perfectamente untados con aquella mermelada y veía el éxtasis en su cara. En cuanto terminaron de pagar aquella comida ambos salieron del local.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de la nada salió un enorme toro con una fuerza descomunal. Sarada y el observaron cómo tiraba varios puestos que estaban cerca de él. Sasuke alejo a la pequeña que se había quedado azul y respiraba entrecortadamente, estaba totalmente agitaba y luchaba por respirar.

-Sarada, cálmate. Ya paso-le decía desesperado Sasuke mientras la pequeña trataba de reparar y se agarraba fuertemente el pecho.

-Duele-dijo entrecortadamente mientras estrujaba su corazón.

-Lléveme a casa por favor-dijo la pequeña aun en brazos de Sasuke.

Sasuke corrió a lo más que pudo a la mansión y se llevó a Sarada a la que parecía su habitación y la puso en la cama.

Sarada le señalo una pequeña repisa y vio un jarabe en ella, lo comprendió. Así que lo abrió y le dio de beber .Pasado unos minutos, la pequeña se encontraba mejor y hasta una sonrisa tenia para dedicarle.

Aquellos minutos que la vio tan mal habían sido como un balde de agua fría para él. Le pregunto porque aquel percance, y la pequeña niña, como si fuera un médico le dijo que sufría una extraña enfermedad al corazón desde que tenía 2 años y era por eso que su mami le había dicho que evitara las emociones fuertes.

Sasuke entendió rápidamente, con eso también recordó la enfermedad de Itachi, y el jarabe que tenía que tomar diariamente. Aunque el llevaba una vida casi normal, con los años su cuerpo se había deteriorado tanto que la rutina que el pequeño pelinegro lo hacía tener termino destruyendo su frágil corazón.

Sarada termino durmiendo plácidamente y Sasuke se quedó cuidando su sueño…

Fin flash back

Desde ese día habían pasado dos días y cada vez que veía a la pequeña le regalaba una sonrisa. Además al día siguiente de pasado aquello le había llevado un enorme pote de mermelada de tomate, la cual la pelinegra recibió gustosa.

…

Esta era una noche especial. Era el cumpleaños de Sakura. En la casa de los Namikaze habían hecho una pequeña cena y le habían traído un pastel a la que consideraban parte de su familia. Sasuke se había extrañado de la forma en como Sarada abrazo a Sakura pero no le tomo importancia.

Habían quedado en el mismo lugar, Sasuke tenía algo muy importante preparado para ella .Había comprado un hermoso collar que tenía una pequeña gema color rosa y un dije con la forma del sello Uchiha.

Mientras ambos se recostaban en la hierba, se preguntaron como habían pasado el día.

Sakura le hablo de los muchos pacientes que había atendido y Sasuke de lo muy preocupado que le tenía su mama y su estado de salud. De repente Sakura le hizo una pregunta.

-Nunca me dijiste quien era aquella persona que llamaste aquella noche-dijo ruborizándose un poco.

Sasuke lo recordó rápidamente. Itachi...

-Itachi era mi hermano mayor, siempre jugábamos juntos. Cuando tenía 14 años ambos estábamos corriendo, por petición mía cuando cayó de un ataque al corazón y al poco tiempo murió. No sabía de la gravedad de sus enfermedad hasta su muerte, Itachi siempre fue bueno conmigo .aunque con el cuerpo mal siempre me complacía en lo que quería .Yo… era un mocoso berrinchudo y estúpido que no se dio cuenta de la enfermedad de su hermano-dijo Sasuke mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas.

Sakura no se contuvo y le dio un abrazo el cual ambos disfrutaron. La cálida compañía y el exótico ambiente encendieron el fuego de sus cuerpos. La atracción entre ellos siempre era palpable.

Sasuke la beso, no un beso como el que se daban aquellas noches, este beso estaba cargado de pasión. Sakura le siguió el ritmo mientras se dejaba recostar el en la pequeña manta en la que ambos se habían sentado.

El pelinegro seguía sus instintos. Desde que había estado con ella, no había vuelto a estar con nadie más. Pero ahora lo sentía necesitaba el cuerpo de Sakura junto al suyo.

Empezó a depositar besos por su cuello, mientras la pelirosa arqueaba la espalda y emitía suspiros de satisfacción. Sasuke se puso encima de ella y empezó a acariciarla dulcemente cogió su rostro entre sus manos y la beso nuevamente su lengua delineo cada rincón de la boca de ella. Fue bajándole lentamente el cierre del vestido que llevaba y miro aquellos senos. No los recordaba tan grandes, pero veía que los años habían asentado muy bien a ella ahora que la miraba íntimamente quería grabar con fuego cada centímetro de su piel.

Sakura se encontraba extasiada mientras él jugaba succionando su ombligo y apretando sus pezones, aquello la satisfacía mucho. Se sentía en las nubes.

Sasuke termino de sacarle el vestido y se irguió un poco entonces la observo con los labios entreabiertos y una mirada llena de luz. Esta vez sería diferente esta vez harían el amor de una manera más íntima, sabiendo las cosas del otro, no solo desnudaban su cuerpo si no también su alma.

El como un instinto fue y la beso con pasión mientras sus manos bajaban a sus caderas y quitaban sus bragas. Ella lo siguió y guio sus manos a su camisa mientras besaba su formado pecho y se detenía en su pantalón al cual desabrocho y tomo su erección en sus manos. Era como hierro fundido lo sentía caliente y listo, pero él la recostó nuevamente y empezó a besarla y estimularla tocando su intimidad lentamente y jugando con ella. Mientras no dejaba de besarla.

Sakura se retorcía de placer, sentía como si un arcoíris pintara su mente se sentía en la gloria y con un grito ahogado en los labios de Sasuke anuncio su primer orgasmo de la noche.

Sasuke se posiciono y le abrió un poco más las piernas, la penetro lentamente y se sintió en el estáxis total, su cuerpo la había extrañado mucho.

Sakura inicio el movimiento suave y profundo Sasuke alzo sus piernas y empezó a penetrarla fuertemente mientras besaba y succionaba sus sensibles pezones.

Aquello era mágico para ambos, la compenetración total se sentía plenos llenos y en medio de las embestidas Sakura anunció su confesión.

-Te amo- le dijo al oído.

Sasuke se quedó un poco confundido aquella noche él se le confesaría lo que no imagino era que ella lo haría antes que él .Siguió penetrándola con fuerza y medio del orgasmo, mientras dejaba su semilla en ella le dijo las palabras que tanto ansiaba escuchar.

-Yo también te amo Sakura.

La beso en la frente y ambos permanecieron recostados en aquella manta.

Sasuke saco la pequeña caja que traía en el pantalón y le mostro a Sakura.

Sakura la observo y se emocionó mucho mientras la abría y veía el hermoso collar que Sasuke le había regalado.

-Feliz cumpleaños –le dijo mientras le besaba la frente.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun –dijo mientras alzaba su cabello y él ponía el collar en su cuello y dejaba un suave beso en su piel desnuda, ella gimió y el sentía como su corazón empezaba a palpitar desenfrenadamente. No supieron como pero se dejaron llevar una vez más. Solo necesitaban saber que aquella noche seria larga…

…

Despertaron muy temprano en la mañana, ambos se había quedado dormidos después de las varias sesiones de sexo que habían tenido .No habían vuelto a la mansión y aquello los preocupaba. Se vistieron rápidamente y cogidos de la mano partieron a la mansión. Se sentían felices en compañía del otro.

Sasuke había trastocado fondo después de lo que paso la quería mucho. Su compromiso con Karin tenía que ser roto a la brevedad posible.

Sakura se sentía bien, tan plena y feliz como nunca se había sentido. No se lo pudo decir pero ese mismo día le diría que la pequeña Sarada era hija de ambos.

Se despidieron con un apasionado beso antes de entrar a sus respectivas habitaciones.

…

Una pelirroja se encontraba más que feliz, pronto vería al amor de su vida otra vez. El matrimonio y todo lo que conllevaba la tenía en las nubes. Quería llegar pronto a la casa de su tía para verlo. Había sido notificada por un empleado que él ya estaba allá.

-Pelos de chucky –ya falta poco. Le decía uno de los hombres que la escoltaban .Un joven de pelo blanco y mirada afilada. Su nombre era Suitgetsu y ambos se conocían desde niños y tenían una peculiar relación. Peleaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque para ambos era divertido, pretendían odiarse la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Que quieres tiburón con patas-le decía fastidiada la pelirroja.

-Pronto terminaran tus sueños húmedos de Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun –le decía divertido el peliblanco. Mientras Karin se ponía totalmente sonrojada.

-Idiota, sigue hablando y contare que te has metido con varias de las sirvientas de la casa y eso ni que decir de tus escapadas a las fiestas con las cortesanas.

-Ya está bien, tú ganas. Pero cuando estemos allá trata de que me den la mejor habitación y si es posible cerca de la tuya, para ya sabes clamar tus gemidos en la noche-le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la Uzumaqui.

-Eres un imbécil Suitgetsu- Aunque era cierto él siempre lograba calmarla con sus toques suaves. Karin sabía que aquello estaba mal, pero con el paso de los años. Ella y el peliblanco habían construido un tipo de amistad que a veces sobrepasaba las barreras.

…

Ya eran casi las 6 de la tarde cuando cerraron el centro de salud Sakura y Kushina .Ambas se dirigían a la casa cuando se dieron cuenta que un carruaje estaba estacionado en la mansión. Ambas sabían a quien pertenecía .Karin Uzumaqui, la sobrina de Kushina. Sakura y ella no se llevaban nada bien principalmente porque la Uzumaqui una vez había lastimado a su pequeña por una simple travesura con los Uzumaqui.

En cuanto llego a su habitación, llamo a la pequeña Sarada y la sentó al lado suyo.

-Hija tengo algo muy importante que decirte-le dijo mientras le sobaba dulcemente su cabeza.

-Dime mami-le decía emocionadla pelinegra.

-Es sobre tu padre.

Sarada ensancho su sonrisa y miro emocionada a su mama.

-Tu padre no está muerto, como te dije-le dijo a la muy emocionada Sarada.

-El está vivo y creo que ya lo conoces- se tomó una pausa para hablar-quiero que lo conozcas.

Sakura y Sasuke habían quedado ambos para verse frente de la pileta de la mansión. Ella misma le había dicho que había algo muy importante que tenía que decirle.

Sakura cogió la mano de su hija y ambas fueron al lugar acordado.

…

Sasuke estaba feliz, estaba esperando pacientemente al frente de la pileta a Sakura y aquello tan importante que tenía que decirle.

Así se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando Karin se sentó a su lado y empezó a hacerle arrumacos. Sakura no sabía que él estaba comprometido y si ella la veía aquel panorama no estaría para nada bueno.

Trato de quitársela de encima, pero la pelirroja era insistente.

-Qué te pasa Sasuke-kun, porque no me quieres cerca si pronto nos casaremos-le decía la pelirroja mientras se le abalanzaba una y otra vez.

-Karin, vete por favor-le dijo tratando de soltársele-Tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

Karin solo frunció el ceño no podía creer que su propio prometido, no soportara su compañía bueno si era cierto que de jóvenes Sasuke no le hacía ningún caso, pero aquello cambio cuando un día se plantó a su casa y la invito a salir. Se divirtieron mucho, bueno en especial ella. Y semanas después ya estaban comprometidos.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que no lo puedes decir a tu propia prometida?- dijo Karin mientras se ponía ambos brazos en las caderas.

-No te lo puedo decir, no aquí no ahora.

-Bueno al menos déjame darte un beso.

-¡No!-le dijo fuertemente el pelinegro.

Esa excusa no fue suficiente porque Karin se alzó en puntillas y lo beso con hambre, Sasuke la sostuvo de los brazos y le hizo soltársele. Lo que no advirtió fue a Sakura y a la pequeña que traía consigo.

En cuanto miro hacia el frente vio dos ojos empañados en dolor. Eran dos ojos esmeraldas que lo miraban acusadoramente mientras estrujaban la mano de la pequeña que estaba junto a ella.

-Sasuke… dijo la pelirosa.

-¿Mami porque lloras?- pregunto la pequeña Sarada.

* * *

 **Bueno este es el final del capitulo, el siguiente se la tendrán complicado Sasuke y Sakura, principalmente por la "bendita" ayuda de karin en la historia.**

 **Sasuke ya se entero de que Sarada es la hija de Sakura ya veran el interrogatorio de parte de ambos en el siguiente episodio**

 **Ah y por cierto Tsunami es la mama de Inari , no se si lo recuerdan la hija de Tazuna en los primeros episodios de naruto , la puse porque es muy parecida a Mikoto jejejjej**

 **Bueno en fin me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio. Dejen sus comentarios y sus dudas**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola queridos lectores , bueno aqui les traigo el quinto capitulo de esta historia de amor, en el cual veremos unas cosas muy importantes de la trama, bueno no los molesto mas y que empiece la lectur, por cierto gracias por los comentarios, los follows y favoritos :3 :D**

* * *

 _-¿Mami porque lloras?_

Sakura miró furiosa a Sasuke y giró con su pequeña hija, estaba muy molesta. Cómo era posible que el haya estado besándose con la sobrina de Kushina.

Por el momento estaba furiosa, no quería hablar con él y aunque Sasuke la llamó para que parase y hablaran no le hizo ningún caso.

Sakura entro al cuarto junto con Sarada y la acostó dulcemente en su cama. Le dio un beso en la frente y se preparó para ir a la cena de la familia.

Caminaba hacia el comedor cuando un brazo la jaló hacia uno de los cuartos vacíos y de servicio de la mansión.

Al voltearse noto una cara demasiado conocida por ella que la observaba con ojos acusadores. Lo entendía y aunque estaba furiosa con él ya era hora de desenredar todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Sakura, creo que tienes algo que decirme-le dijo molesto el pelinegro.

-Primero explícame, lo que pasó con Karin-le dijo furiosa la pelirosa mientras cruzaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura.

Sasuke suspiró, en el fondo los años lo habían hecho madurar y sabía que actuar con impulsividad solo empeorarían las cosas, todo tenía un porque en la vida después de todo y aunque le dolía pensar que Sakura estuvo con muchos después de él y que la niña era de otro hombre se resignó a confesarle lo que realmente había pasado.

-Karin, es mi prometida- le dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y le dió la espalda dispuesta a marcharse y olvidar todo lo que había pasado en la semana y la noche anterior. No lo hizo porque Sasuke la detuvo y continúo hablando.

-Mis padres acordaron casarme con ella. Mi madre está muy enferma y lo que más quiere es tener un nieto, pues su muerte está cerca-dijo mientras una lagrima descendía por su mejillas.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué te acercaste a mi si ya estabas con otra?-le reclamó Sakura. Mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada al pelinegro.

-Porque te amo Sakura, siempre lo he hecho desde el día en que te conocí- le dijo mientras su mejillas se teñían de un lindo rosa.

-No te creo, eres un mentiroso, solo me usaste-le dijo molesta Sakura.

-Tú también me ocultaste cosas, como la niña que te llamo madre-Sasuke también estaba molesto y el solo pensar que ella había estado con otro le oprimía el pecho.

-Sarada, es mi hija.

-¿Quién es su padre?-pregunto Sasuke.

-¿No es idéntica a él? por si lo has visto-le dijo a Sasuke quien no entendía nada. Pronto dibujo mentalmente el rostro de la niña. Cabello negro, ojos negros, piel clara, la misma sonrisa. ¡Por dios era su hija! como fue tan estúpido.

-¿Es mía? –le pregunto a la pelirosa.

-¿Lo dudas?

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido habían estado discutiendo por lo de Karin hacia unos instantes y ahora se encontraban hablando de la dulce Sarada quien descansaba en algún rincón de la casa.

-No pensé que…-Sasuke callo en el acto.

-Ella es la consecuencia de lo que paso hace años-dijo Sakura.

-Tengo una hija…-Sasuke no salía aún del shock. Mikoto quería un nieto quien lo diría su nieta ya había nacido hacia mucho y tenía 5 años.

-Si la tienes, pero ahora tú estás comprometido, no creo que a tu futura esposa le agrade la idea de una hijastra. Así que olvídalo por favor. Hemos sobrevivido años sin tu presencia , nada cambiara, si tu no estas con nosotras- Aunque tembló Sakura le dijo aquello decidida, no quería una pelea con los Uzumaqui , pues ambos se habían portado bien con ella desde que la conocieron, y bien sabia las consecuencias de que supieran que el padre de Sarada era Sasuke. Sí, callar era una buena opción.

-No pienso renunciar a ustedes-le dijo Sasuke.

-No pienso ser tu amante-dijo Sakura decidida.

-No lo serás, yo quiero que seas mi mujer- le dijo Sasuke decidido.

-No es posible, no quiero traicionarlos a ellos, olvídame por favor.

-No, Sakura .Me es imposible olvidarte-dijo con voz firme. Mientras cogía a Sakura de la cintura y la apegaba hacia el causando que el calor de sus cuerpos se acomodara y reconfortara al otro.

Sasuke desvió su mirada a los labios de ella que entreabiertos lucían más que apetitosos, y los unió en un beso que hizo vibrar sus almas. Después de todo el amor que se profesaban si era puro y verdadero.

Lejos de ahí observando la escena un peliblanco sonreía de lado. Su día no iba a ser tan aburrido después de todo. La pelirroja se molestaría mucho cuando le contara lo que acababa de ver y es que Sasuke al parecer, tenía buenos gustos. Aquella chica era realmente hermosa.

Con sigilo subió las escaleras y espero en el cuarto de la pelirroja a su querida "amienemiga".

…

Karin estaba molesta, muy molesta ¿Cómo era posible que Sasuke la rechazara de esa manera? Había estado furiosa, observando el agua correr en la pileta. No podía creer que años de relación quizá estaban perdidos. Ella amaba a Sasuke pero no estaba totalmente segura de los sentimientos del pelinegro hacia ella. Él no había expresado nunca bien lo que realmente sentía.

Así sumida en sus pensamientos estaba cuando Hinata la vio ahí sentada.

-Karin-san pase dentro a la mansión, se va resfriar-decía con tímida voz Hinata. Pese a los años en algunas situaciones todavía le costaba hablar.

-No te preocupes. Iré de un rato quiero estar sola.

-¿Paso algo con Sasuke-kun?- pregunto la ojiperla. Ella y Karin no se llevaban muy bien. Pero quizá necesitaba algo de ayuda. Después de todo por su cara triste y las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, deducía que había estado llorando.

Karin endureció el rictus de sus cejas no quería hablar de ello con nadie .el rechazo de Sasuke hacia su persona había herido su orgullo, pero era un ser humano quizá hablar con alguien le haría bien.

-Me rechazo-le dijo a la ojiperla quien se sorprendió mucho, pues, nunca pensó que Sasuke fuera capaz de hacer ese tipo de desplantes.

-alguna razón debe de tener- le dijo la ojiperla.

-No lo creo ¿Sabes yo creí que con nuestro compromiso todo cambiaria entre los dos? Nos casaremos pronto y aun así me rechazo y lo que me carcome el cerebro es ¿Porque?

-Quizá estaba muy cansado-trato de justificar Hinata.

-¿Cansado de qué? Pensé que aquel muchacho que me rehuía, siempre me había amado, pero con lo que hizo estoy dudando de que quiera casarse conmigo-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos la pelirroja.

-no lo sé. Sabes que las parejas tienen sus altibajos quizá algo le ocurra-dijo la peli azul. Karin se mordió las ganas de hablar. Es que el recordar que Sasuke la ignoro y fue dejándola sola hacia donde sea la hacía enfurecer.

-Bueno ya averiguare que le pasa- dijo tratando de bosquejar una sonrisa que la peliazul no le creyó. Por su puesto no dijo nada.

En la mente de Karin había algo que no cuadraba. Su instinto le decía que quizá el rechazo de Sasuke no se debía solo a un mal día. Los hombres rechazaban a sus novias por muchos motivos entre los cuales resaltaba uno muy particular, quizá había otra mujer. Aquello la puso furiosa, había luchado mucho para que Sasuke se fijara en ella y no dejaría que nadie usurpe su lugar, no señor.

…

Se despegaron con la respiración agitada, quizá si no hubiera nadie más en la casa habrían terminado con lo que el calor de sus cuerpos reclamaba con devoción. Se miraron sonrojados y Sasuke cogió uno de los mechones rosas que caía por el hermoso rostro de su cortesana. Porque Sakura era suya, era su mujer y la posesividad y pertenencia que tenía con ella nadie se la quitaría.

Sakura lo miro sonrojada toda la rabia había disminuido de su cuerpo ya no se sentía tan molesta. Pero había algo que aún no le había comentado a Sasuke, la enfermedad de la hija de ambos. Sarada era una niña que padecía una rara enfermedad al corazón y que producía que sus latidos aumentaran rápidamente con una emoción muy fuerte.

-Sasuke hay algo que tienes que saber-le dijo Sakura al pelinegro que lo miraba con una mirada llena de luz.

-dime, mi molestia-le dijo frotando su nariz con la suya en un gesto que le pareció súper tierno.

-Sarada, está enferma-le dijo mientras miraba hacia un lado.

-Lo sé- le respondió Sasuke. Aquello sorprendió mucho a la pelirosa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto.

-Hace unos días Sarada me acompaño a la oficina de correo. Tenía que enviarle una carta a mi madre. En ello producto del susto de ver a un toro tirar varios puestos en las calles se agito y me contó que tiene una enfermedad al corazón.

-¿no te dijo que la llevaras conmigo?-pregunto Sakura.

-No, me dijo que le lleve a la mansión y ahí me dio instrucciones de donde se encontraba su medicina. Es una niña muy inteligente.

-Sí, mi pequeña-dijo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo Sakura.

-nuestra pequeña-corrigió Sasuke.

-Entonces, nuestra pequeña-dijo Sakura mientras se alzaba en puntillas y lo besaba en los labios al moreno que gustoso recibió aquel beso.

-Te amo, las amo a las dos-dijo Sasuke cuando se despegó de ella-No te preocupes. Terminare mi compromiso con Karin, porque a la única que amo es a ti.

-Yo también te amo Sasuke-kun- le dijo la pelirosa.

-Y que haremos ahora. No quiero traicionar la confianza de los Uzumaqui. Han sido muy buenos conmigo y Sarada todos estos años.

-No te preocupes, lo entenderán.

-Pero Karin es la sobrina de Kushina-san.

-Sakura, tendrán que entender, aunque pienso que deberíamos anunciar lo nuestro después del bautismo.

-Estaba por decirte eso-rió Sakura.

-Cuando termine todo quiero verte con mi hija. Terminare con Karin luego de la fiesta. Le dijo el pelinegro a Sakura quien asintió.

Con miradas cómplices ambos se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban reunidos todos, incluyendo la pelirroja quien trato de comprobar lo que pensaba y lo hizo. Se le acerco demasiado a Sasuke y este la rehuyó. Ella tenía razón el peligro la estaba evitando. Para no armar un escándalo en la mesa lo dejo pasar.

Sakura miraba a Sasuke y su prometida se mordió las ganas de reír cuando él la rechazo, pero después de todo él le había dicho que la amaba así que eso era lo único que abarcaba sus pensamientos. Él la amaba a ella, y ella lo amaba a él…

…

Karin subió a su habitación molesta, muy molesta quería romper algo. El hermoso florero que había en una mesita al lado de su cama fue a dar a una de las paredes. Una sonrisa de alguien que estaba en la oscuridad salió a flote. El idiota de Suitgetsu.

-¿Qué quieres tiburón con patas?-pregunto fastidiada Karin, estaba enfadad y una persona en su cuarto podría ser la desahogación de todo lo que sentía.

-Primero, acaso esas son formas de tratarme ehhhh,-le dijo mientras le agarraba de la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo.

-¡Idiota que haces!-le grito.

-Nada solo disminuir esa carita de enfado-se burló mientras observaba que Karin se sonrojaba violentamente.

-Al grano Suitgetsu ¿Para qué viniste?-le pregunto al peliblanco

-Está bien remolacha, te lo diré-dijo Suitgetsu mientras la soltaba-Vi a tu prometido muy cariñoso con una pelirosa muy bonita, por cierto.

-¿Sakura?-pregunto.

-No sé su nombre, pero en definitiva le queda- se burló Suitgetsu.

-¿Qué viste exactamente?-pregunto con el corazón destrozado Karin y las lágrimas a punto de abrir pasaron a través de sus parpados.

-Bueno, vi como tu novio la besaba y luego pasado unos instantes ella le devolvía el beso. Nada más –dijo burló Suitgetsu.

-Lo sabía, él me engaña-dijo mientras se desplomaba en el suelo, con el corazón roto.

-yo tengo la solución para tu mal de amores-le dijo el peliblanco mientras la alzaba y atrapaba los labios de Karin con los suyos. Karin quiso protestar, pero no pudo, el despecho era más grande así que se dejó llevar.

El peliblanco la movió a tientas a la cama y empezó a desnudarla. Después de tanto tiempo iba a tenerla por completo y es que besarla solamente y tenerla con toques suaves no era lo mismo que sentir su piel, con la que había soñado muchas veces.

Karin quiso protestar, pero no podía negar que Suitgetsu la atraía así que en medio de su enojo solo se limitó a sentir lo que estaba pasando.

Le quitó suavemente el vestido y empezó a succionara la piel expuesta. Aquella que era su fantasía, la estaba preparando.

Karin soltó un pequeño gemido cuando el empezó a acariciar su intimidad.

El peliblanco empezó a estimularla mientras no abandonaba sus pechos.

Ya lista y con una mirada de lujuria se enterró en ella quien empezó a sollozar. La pelirroja era virgen y aquello de alguna forma lo hizo sentir orgulloso. Sasuke se lo había perdido pensó. Espero un momento para seguir juntos los movimientos que los llevaran al éxtasis y cuando ella termino y él estuvo a punto salió fuera para no acabar en ella y arriesgarse a un indeseado problema.

Con ojos lujuriosos la besó en la boca para luego salir de la habitación.

…

Sakura se levantó perezosamente de la cama con una sonrisa soñadora. Al parecer aquel día no podía ser mejor. Ese día era un nuevo comienzo, eso se lo decía una voz en su interior.

Miro a la pequeña Sarada quien dormía cómodamente en la cama y cuyo cabello estaba desparramado por las sabanas. Su niña era una niña hermosa y cada día que pasaba se sentía más orgullosa de ella.

Aquel día no tenía trabajo así que iría por unos bocados a la cocina y se prepararía para la ceremonia que se celebraba en la iglesia del pueblo. Con aires cansado y la sonrisa que más que sonrisa parecía tatuaje despertó a su pequeña hija quien pateo las sabanas y se dispuso a dormir otra vez.

-Sarada ya es tarde, levántate- le dijo a la pelinegra.

-Mami- trato de enfocar su vista la pequeña que como siempre en cuanto su retina se aclaró la abrazo con mucho cariño.

-Mi amor, tenemos que ir a la ceremonia, iré por un poco de comida ¿Esta bien?-la pelinegra asintió.

-Mami te quiero mucho- le dijo con voz enternecedora.

-Yo también mi pequeña- le dijo mientras le besaba la frente.

Afuera del cuarto de Sakura estaba Sasuke quien escuchaba tras la puerta la conversación de Sakura con su hija. Sonrió de lado. Sakura no sabía que no tendría que salir, pues, el ya traía comida que temprano había ido a comprar del pueblo.

Sakura abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de que Sasuke estuviera ahí.

-¿No deberías estar preparándote para la ceremonia?-pregunto Sakura.

-Sakura es a las 9. Recién son las 7-le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, mientras besaba su mejilla haciendo a la pelirosa sonrojarse.

-¿Sasuke-san?-pregunto Sarada.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia la niña quien curiosa veía la escena entre los dos adultos.

-Si soy yo pequeña- le dijo mientras ingresaba y le sobaba la cabeza.

-¿Mami porque Sasuke-san está aquí?-pregunto curiosa la pelinegra.

-¿Recuerdas que ayer tenía que decirte algo muy importante?-dijo la pelirosa. La pequeña niña asintió.

-bueno veras, Sasuke es…

-Soy tu papá Sarada- le dijo Sasuke mientras la abrasaba y ella hundía el rostro en su pecho. Los ojos le brillaban de felicidad.

-¡Papi!-grito Sarada. Estaba feliz y aunque era repentino, aquella situación era mejor al pensar que ella no tenía padre.

Sakura observaba enternecida la escena los dos pelinegros abrasados. Su cuerpo se movió sin quererlo y también los abraso. Definitivamente aquella era su verdadera _familia._

Así permanecieron un rato los 3 hasta que el estómago de Sarada emitió un ruido y se le desviaron los ojos a la comida que Sasuke había traído. Sasuke sonrio un poco mientras se despegaba de amabas y miraba a una sonrojada Sarada.

-Creo que deberíamos comer-comento. Sakura asintió en silencio mientras cogía las bolsas y sacaba su contenido.

La pelirosa tenía una mesa en la habitación. Usualmente la usaba para leer libros de medicina o preparar algún medicamento a base de hierbas naturales. Despejo todo y se dispusieron a degustar el desayuno. Que constaban de una bolsa de pan. Café y un pote de mermelada, pero no cualquier mermelada, era mermelada de tomate.

Sakura cogió la taza de café que estaba en la charola que Sasuke había traído consigo.

Ambos se miraron y disfrutaron el mágico ambiente familiar que los rodeaba. Si de finitamente aquella era su familia pensó Sasuke, que pese a ser una persona fría después de la muerte de su hermano mayor empezaba a tener sentimientos por aquellas mujeres que se convertirían en lo más importante en su vida…

…

Karin se despertó temprano, y miro a las sabanas revueltas. En definitiva había cometido una estupidez. Golpeo las sabanas y fue a darse un duchazo mientras lo busco con la mirada. Miro hacia todos lados pensando que seguía en la habitación pero, el peliblanco no estaba por ningún lugar y aunque la decepciono un poco se sintió mejor. Había sido una experiencia interesante pensó, le pago con la misma moneda a Sasuke. Pero una cosa no tenía que ver con la otra, el pelinegro seria suyo al precio que sea.

Ese era el día tan esperado, de seguro los pequeños ya estaban cambiados así que alisto su ropaje y se vistió elegantemente para el evento, lejos de ser la siempre persona mala que todos pensaban Karin también guardaba sus propios demonios internos que la hacían parecer una persona que realmente no era y dando a destacar la impulsividad como cosa más destacada de sus personalidad.

Era una mujer hermosa de eso nadie podía dudar. Miro su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió un poco, pese al rechazo de Sasuke. Ella no se dejaría vencer. La guerra no se perdía hasta no luchar la última batalla. Sasuke era su botín de guerra y por supuesto que pelearía.

Ya lista y arreglada. Bajo las escalera. Solo faltaba media hora para la ceremonia.

…

Naruto y Hinata estaban un poco nerviosos. Los niños eran inquietos y cómplices, no se dejaban cambiar fácilmente.

\- chicos tranquilos-dijo Hinata.

\- Pero mama, odio ponerme traje es muy incómodo-dijo haciendo un puchero Boruto.

\- ¿Papi está lindo mi vestido?-preguntó la sonriente Himawari.

\- No, no voy con traje –dijo decidido Boruto.

\- Si Himawari, te ves hermosa mi princesa-respondió el rubio.

-Tienes que ir, Naruto convence a tu hijo-dijo resignada Hinata.

Así batallaron un rato más hasta que por fin los niños fueron cambiados y mandado a su habitación mientras la pareja de esposos disfrutaba de la compañía del otro en la habitación.

-Sabes tú prima está teniendo problemas con Sasuke-comento Hinata.

-El teme nunca ha sido bueno para expresar sentimientos- respondió Naruto.

-Deberías ver qué hacer con ambos, eres su amigo. Y ya sabes pronto se casaran-le dijo su esposa.

-es cierto Hinata-chan pero ya sabes en cosas de dos el tercero estorba-dijo el rubio aunque la verdad si era un entrometido y en cuanto viera a Sasuke empezaría su interrogatorio.

-Terminemos rápido que solo falta media hora y tenemos que estar allá-dijo el rubio mientras iba y besaba a su esposa quien lucía radiante y hermosa con aquel vestido perla.

…

La ceremonia fue hermosa y claro aunque con la incomodidad de parte de Sasuke y Karin ambos hicieron bien su labor d ser los padrinos de los pequeños.

Sasuke llamo apartado a un rincón a la pelirroja para decirle lo que pasaba

La pelirosa observaba como Sasuke apartaba a pelirroja a un lado de la fiesta, sabía lo que vendría. La ruptura. Aunque en el fondo estaba muy feliz de que ello pasara, era una mujer de buen corazón que le preocupaban las personas que la rodeaban

-Sasuke ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto enojada Karin.

-Lo primero que quiero es pedirte disculpas-le dijo Sasuke. El rostro de Karin se ilumino por completo.

-¿Es por lo de ayer?-pregunto.

-Sí, creo que no fue la mejor forma de alejarte- se tomo un momento, aun no decía lo mas difícil-Yo… quiero romper nuestro compromiso.

Los ojos de Karin se aguaron tanto que en pocos segundos que dos gruesas lagrimas ya surcaban sus mejillas. Aquello no lo previno. Había luchado mucho para que Sasuke este con ella y aquella ruptura había destrozado su corazón.

-Eres un…-callo Karin.

-Lo siento en serio, pero no puedo seguir con lo nuestro. Yo… amo a otra mujer-dijo Sasuke sin vacilar.

-¿Desde cuándo ehhhh? ¿Desde cuándo me engañas?-Pregunto Karin. Que aunque ya sabía quién era la mujer en cuestión. Quería escuchar del mismo Sasuke una explicación.

-Yo la amo desde hace mucho, perdóname. Intente formalizar una relación contigo, pero su recuerdo sigue en mi mente y ahora que la encontré no la pienso dejar ir.

-¡Suficiente, me largo de aquí!-dijo la pelirroja que con el orgullo herido por las palabras del pelinegro, fue hacia un lugar apartado lejos de él.

Sasuke fue donde Sakura y juntos como una familia bajo las miradas curiosas de algunos invitados disfrutaron la fiesta. Nadie sabía que los unía en realidad pero, la mirada curiosa de Hinata los seguía constantemente.

…

El peli plateado observaba todo. Por fin después de años de búsqueda de aquella pequeña zorra la había encontrado, pensó. Tantos años de entrenamiento y educación no iban a ser en vano. Ella tenía que regresar, solo esperaba ordenes mayores para ejecutar la captura de la pelirosa _cortesana…_

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Al fin Sasuke termino con la remolacha con patas pero, pese a lo que muchos creen la peliroja no sera la villana en esta historia. Hay personas mas malas rondando la vida de sakura y que daran un giro a la historia.**

 **Por ahora sasuke y sakura estan felices como una familia , pero eso no durara mucho muajajaja okno, ya veran lo que pasa mas adelante xD**

 **Ya saben si les gusto el capitulo dejenme un comentario :P sus opiniones y criticas constructivas son bien recibidas :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola :) Bueno , se que me desaparecí** **un tiempo, pero esta historia no la pienso dejar. Gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

Habían pasado solos dos días del bautismo. Todo parecía ir bien en la corta vida de la pequeña Uchiha. Ahora su situación era la de una observadora del mucho amor que se profesaban sus padres. Tía Hinata y tío Naruto no sabían aún nada. Escuchó a su mamá decir. La abuela Kushina como le decía; estaba en un viaje de tres días. Como una gran medico habían sido solicitados sus servicios en otra comarca. Sakura no había ido por los muchos cuidados que tenía que tener Sarada producto de su enfermedad; que las dos estén lejos la una de la otra era demasiado. Era imposible, la pequeña podría morir en cualquier momento. LA afección al corazón había ido empeorando con el pasar de los años. Sarada estaba detrás de un arbusto cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse. Una cabellera rubia hacia acto de presencia.

— ¡Te encontré! —Un sonriente Boruto se le acercaba apuntándola con el dedo.

—Hmpf—Algunos hábitos eran heredados. La pequeña Sarada hizo un puchero de enfado y giro la cabeza hacia un lado molesta.

—Te toca contar—alardeo el rubio mientras le señalo el lugar donde debía de hacerlo. Una pared de piedra. Al frente de la pileta.

—Aún falta que encuentres a Himawari—apuntó la pelinegra. Había después de todo, un escape. No le gustaba perder, sobre todo con Boruto.

De pronto escucharon unos pasos en la oscuridad y una sonrisa traviesa. Himawari había llegado al lugar del conteo y anulado el veredicto de Boruto.

—Baka, hermano contaras de nuevo—dijo la peli azul riéndose de su hermano mayor. Aquello hizo que a la pequeña Sarada se le saliera una risa burlesca; mientras miraba con rivalidad al rubio.

Resignado Boruto agacho la cabeza y se dirigió al lugar del conteo. Iba a hacerlo otra vez.

—Hima –chan eres cruel—Se escuchó un suave murmullo mientras el rubio se alejaba.

— ¿En dónde te esconderás? —pregunto la menor de los Uzumaquis.

—Esta vez no quiero que me encuentren—respondió—Vez allá—señalo un escondite cerca de las murallas que protegían la mansión. Iba a salir, sin permiso de nadie. Himawari torció un gesto de preocupación. Ambas tenían prohibido salir a no ser que sea una emergencia.

— ¿Te esconderás allá? —señalo Hima.

—Sí— Respondió Sarada mientras se dirigía a aquel lugar. Era perfecto. De seguro el baka de Boruto no la encontraría. Nunca perdería con nadie, menos con él, pensó.

Sarada con pasos sigilosos se acercó al lugar, había poca luz. Era un pequeño agujero excelente para su poco desarrollado cuerpo de infante. Advertida en no hacer ruido porque Boruto estaba en los últimos números del conteo se internó en el mismo. Sintió la oscuridad envolver su pequeño cuerpo. Un escalofrió atravesó su cuerpo, había alguien más ahí. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar una mano la tenía sujeta y amortiguaba sus gritos. Poco a poco sintió su cuerpo entumecerse. La repentina situación, no dio ni aviso a que su frágil corazón se pudiera en alerta.

— _Captura lista_ —escuchó. El resto fue oscuridad…

…

Sasuke había ido a recoger a Sakura del consultorio. Ya eran alrededor de las 7 de la noche y como su futuro esposo tenía que cuidar de las mujeres más importantes de su vida, su mujer y su pequeña hija. Había resuelto en contarle al tonto del dobe la situación y aunque en un principio había habido un escándalo por aquella causa. Karin, era la prima de Naruto después de todo. Lo había terminado por aceptar y hasta una que otra vez le había dicho que quería ser el padrino de bodas claro, una situación poco probable de realizar por el incidente de Hinata en su ciudad natal. Neji había seguido su vida, pero la familia de la Hyuga la veía como una deshonra para el clan.

Camino las ultimas calles en visual comodidad, iba a paso seguro y con una sonrisa soñadora en el rostro. Amaba demasiado Sakura, la forma tan enternecedora como la miraba lo aseguraba. Estaba muy feliz. Tanto como en sus años de soledad y sufrimiento nunca se imaginó en sentir. Atrás había quedado esa familia rota que dejo la partida de su hermano. Ahora él tenía la suya propia.

Al llegar a la puerta y comprobar la persona que estaba dentro sonrió un poco más y un sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas. Sakura estaba en gatas dándole la vista de su glorioso trasero a los ojos de Sasuke cuya excitación creció un poco al verla así. El deseo y el amor que sentía por ella iban de la mano. En aquellos días no había tenido tiempo de hacerla nuevamente suya, moría de ganas por tenerla en sus brazos una vez más. Miro hacia las calles y al comprobar que no había nadie cerca, procedió a cerrar con seguro la puerta del consultorio.

Sakura estaba buscando unas recetas en los cajones de la cómoda cuando advirtió una presencia. No tuvo que ser adivina para reconocerla. Aquella fragancia embriagadora era la de Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia y consiente de que seguro la estaba mirando descaradamente desde su posición alzo un poco más su trasero al aire con fingida inocencia. Ella también lo deseaba. Era tarde, su último paciente había salido de su consulta hacia media hora. Extrañaba el cuerpo del pelinegro con desesperación.

Sasuke se quedó de piedra podía ver la ropa interior de Sakura desde esa posición. Su miembro palpitó. Con pasos sigilosos chocó su hombría contra el trasero de Sakura que gimió de placer al sentirlo cerca de él. Un calor empezó a expandirse en su vientre se alzó un poco sin quitar las caderas de la excitación de Sasuke quien paso una mano por la diminuta cintura de la pelirosa. Sakura froto un poco más el miembro de Sasuke quien cada vez lo sentía endurecer más. El fuego iba a hacer que el ambiente también se calentase.

Sakura tomo de la mano a Sasuke y guio al pelinegro al cuarto de consultas donde habían unos cuantos futones, no necesitaban mucho para que consumaran lo que su cuerpo les pedía a ambos.

Sasuke empezó su recorrido de besos por el cuello de la pelirosa hasta terminar en su boca se detuvo en la suya, la lucha de lenguas empezó a entrar en acción chupaban, mordían y succionaban sus labios. Sus lenguas se tocaban de una manera mágica e hipnótica. Eran como el manjar perfecto del otro. Solo se separaron por la falta de aire. Sakura le empezó a quitar la capa y la camisa que llevaba. El pelinegro no perdió la oportunidad e hizo lo suyo mismo con el estorboso vestido de Sakura quien en respuesta gimió gustosa. Las prendas de ambos poco a poco fueron descendiendo. Sasuke la tumbo en el futon solo con ropa interior y la miro extasiada sobre las sabanas. Inicio un recorrido desde su cuello hasta su pecho donde se detuvo a besar, succionar y morder los tersos pezones de su mujer. Sakura gimió aún más. Así jugo un rato con ella intercambiando posiciones de cada seno.

Se sentía increíble, la pasión contenida de muchos días entraba en acción. Con un movimiento delicado Sasuke le bajo lentamente las bragas a Sakura quien le sonrió con picardía. En busca de reciprocidad para con su compañero su mano bajo tentativamente por el abdomen marcado del pelinegro y toco su endurecido miembro por encima de la ropa interior. Un gemido ronco broto del cuerpo del Uchiha quien beso profundamente los labios de Sakura en un intento de aminorar los espasmos de placer que lo harían gemir descontroladamente.

La pelirosa jugo un rato más, frotando, estrujando y sobando el miembro de Sasuke, pero la urgencia de sentirlo por fin dentro de ella fue mayor y termino de sacarle la ropa interior en un movimiento deseoso.

Al sentirlo libre de la estorbosa tela. Sakura cogió el miembro caliente en sus manos y empezó a masturbarlo lentamente. Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, el recuerdo de la educación como cortesana de Sakura vino a su mente _ella había sido instruida en las artes amatorias y del placer_. No le importaba en realidad, él fue el primero y seria el único .El pelinegro sonrió triunfal a sus propios pensamientos. Sakura seguía masturbándolo y tocando cada rincón de su piel sensible, endureciéndolo más, pero la urgencia de sentirlo dentro de ella hizo que guiara el pene de Sasuke a su entrada. Se auto penetraría. Un gemido de sorpresa fue a morir contra los labios de Sasuke cuando al tenerlo en su entrada el pelinegro retrocedió un poco y la lleno de golpe. Aquel no sería sexo del que habían tenido, sería algo más fuerte. Algo al nivel de sus sentimientos que crecían en cada uno día a día.

Ambos empezaron a jadear al ritmo de las embestidas. Sasuke entraba y salía de ella llevándole al éxtasis absoluto. La besaba con pasión, succionaba sus senos y arremetía con ella con todo lo que tenía. No sabían porque ambos estaban poniendo tanto esfuerzo y con tanta urgencia de su parte en llegar al mejor orgasmo juntos. Antes de alcanzar la cima del placer. Se recordaron mutuamente sus sentimientos.

—Te amo—dijeron al mismo tiempo con la respiración entrecortada. Sasuke se derramo dentro de ella. Y la atrajo a si mismo mientras con una mano masajeaba su espalda y ponía su barbilla a la altura de su cabeza inspirando la deliciosa fragancia que Sakura despedía.

—Te extrañe— ronroneo Sakura

—Yo también— admitió Sasuke. Paso su pulgar de arriba hacia abajo frotando dulcemente su mejilla. Acuno su rostro con delicadeza y la beso. Sus corazones sincronizados latieron como locos.

Sakura se quedó un rato disfrutando la mágica escena y sentir tan íntimamente al padre de su hija. Él se quedó hipnotizado al verla desnuda y cubierta de su esencia, ambos estaban sumidos en un cómodo silencio.

—Dentro de dos días regreso a casa— informó el pelinegro. Los ojos de Sakura se aguaron temiendo lo peor. Que la abandonara y la alejara de su lado.

— ¿Qué será de nosotros? — pregunto ansiosa.

—Irán conmigo— admitió.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura irradiaron un brillo especial.

—Tú y Sarada son lo más importante en mi vida. No creo que mis padres pongan mucha oposición. Mama se alegrara de sobremanera cuando le presentemos a nuestra hija. La adorara y la llenara de mimos—admitió.

—Sasuke…—dijo Sakura conmovida.

—Te quiero— afirmo poniendo dos dedos en la frente de Sakura. Aquel símbolo era el símbolo de amor absoluto entre Uchiha.

—Muy pronto tendrás un apellido. Ese será Uchiha— sentencio con voz firme—Cuando seas mi mujer, dejaras el trabajo y te dedicaras únicamente a Sarada y a mí — afirmo.

—Me gusta lo que hago—hizo un puchero— Quiero seguir haciéndolo después de que todo lo que me acabas de decir pase.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo un momento. El tenía suficiente dinero para mantenerlas a ambas así que no había razón para que la pelirosa trabaje. Pero por otro lado la entendía ella tenía una vida hecha. Era una gran profesional y pese a todo lo que había tenido que sufrir en las búsquedas de sus objetivos, lo había logrado. Internamente se sentía orgulloso de ella, de lo que era y la razón por la que lo hacía.

—Está bien, no me opondré— dijo delicadeza— No permitiré que dejes de hacer lo que te gusta hacer —sonrió un poco—Pero si algún paciente intenta pasarse contigo—Lo despellejare—la sonrisa del pelinegro se volvió siniestra.

—Eres muy posesivo—rio Sakura. Le parecía divertido verlo así.

—Debo serlo—se tomó una pausa recordando algo—Tu y Sarada son los más importante para mí.

—La celaras cuando sea una jovenzuela—Sonrió una vez más.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo no se había puesto a pensar que Sarada crecería algún día, se comprometería con alguien y al final un malnacido se la llevaría de su lado. Su cara se contrajo en una mueca de furia.

—Sarada será monja—sentenció. Sakura estallo en risas. Sasuke la miro perturbado aunque era cómica la situación a él no le daba ni un poco de gracia.

—Eres un padre muy celoso—Acuso.

—Solo la quiero cuidar.

Sakura le acaricio la mejilla y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

—Pronto estarán conmigo todo el tiempo y así las cuidare mejor— El rostro de Sasuke se ilumino.

—Sí, pronto estaremos juntos como una familia.

….

Luego de cambiarse ambos se dirigieron a la mansión. Al llegar a la gran puerta encontraron a Hinata un poco preocupada iba de un lado a otro y al verlos busco entre ellos una presencia al no verla su rostro dibujo aún mas preocupación. Sakura le sonrió, pero ni ese gesto ni el saludo con la mano que le dio a la distancia hicieron efecto en el rostro de la señora Uzumaqui quien incluso no advirtió la mano que apretujaba firmemente la cintura de Sakura.

Sakura siguió tratando de llamar su atención. Hinata era una gran amiga y le agradecía de sobremanera que se encargara de Sarada mientras ella atendía a los pacientes.

—Buenas noches, Hinata —saludó Sakura. Quien trataba de adivinar él porque del temblor en el cuerpo de Hinata— ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó.

Hinata abrió un poco más los ojos, era un manojo de nervios.

Boruto y Himawari entraron a escena, venían con un deje de preocupación y sin ser advertido por los adultos.

—No está—respondieron a su madre.

— ¿De qué hablan? — inquirió curiosa Sakura. Algo en su pecho le decía que no era nada bueno. Además ¿Dónde estaba Sarada? Alzo un poco la cabeza y miro hacia varias direcciones en la búsqueda de su pequeña hija. Al no encontrarla su corazón de apretujo un poco.

Sasuke miraba por el absorto en sus propios pensamientos quería ver si se asomaba la cabecita pelinegra de su pequeña. Algo le decía que había cierta cosa que estaba mal.

—Sa-Sakura—dijo al fin Hinata. La pelirosa la miro. — No encontramos—Al escuchar esas palabras el corazón de Sakura latió dolorosamente temiendo lo peor—A Sarada-chan— Termino la peli azul, mientras un atisbo de desesperación se dibujaba en el rostro de la pelirosa.

Para un madre el perder un hijo es lo más doloroso que puede haber. Sakura lo estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Sasuke a su lado freno la caída que estaba a punto de producirse. Sakura empezó a hiperventilar y se desmayó.

El pelinegro miro a la peli azul con reproche.

— ¿Cómo que mi hija esta desaparecida? —preguntó. Hinata se quedó muda de la sorpresa. Su mente empezó a encajar piezas y por fin se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado con la prima de Naruto. No dijo nada de su descubrimiento, no era el momento.

—La hemos buscado por toda la mansión—dijeron al mismo tiempo los pequeños Uzumaquis—No la encontramos— Sasuke analizo aquella respuesta. Alguien tenía que tener la cabeza fría y al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Sakura quien seguía inconsciente sabía que tenía que ser él.

— ¿Desde qué horas desapareció? —preguntó.

—Desde la tarde. No mucho después de que usted salió—respondió la Hyuga.

—-estábamos jugando a las escondidas—se tomó la palabra la pequeña Himawari con su dulce voz infantil. —Yo creí que era mala idea, pero ella igual lo hizo.

— ¿Hizo qué? —la interrumpió Sasuke.

—Salir de la mansión —respondió la peli azul.

El corazón de Sasuke latió de desesperación para sacar conclusiones. Alguien se había llevado a su pequeña hija. Alguien quizá le estaba haciendo daño a su pequeña. Desesperado llevo a Sakura a la habitación bajo las miradas silenciosas de los Uzumaquis quienes siguieron sus pasos. La recostó finalmente en su cama y hurgó un poco entre las medicinas que había en el cuarto y al ver el líquido desinfectante. Hizo que la pelirosa oliera un poco para que despertase. Al cabo de unos segundos Sakura empezó a parpadear y lo miro fijamente.

— ¿Solo fue una pesadilla? ¿No? —preguntó a Sasuke. Se refería a la situación de su pequeña hija. El pelinegro hizo un gesto de negación.

—Tráemela de vuelta—suplicó. El pelinegro la abrasó.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien— afirmó. Mientras se despegaba de Sakura y se retiraba del cuarto.

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó.

—A la guardia real — contestó—Tengo unos cuantos conocidos que quizá ayuden—En la puerta de la habitación observando todo estaban los Uzumaquis. El pelinegro le dio un corto beso en los labios que sin saber porque le supo a despedida.

— ¿Dónde está Naruto? —se dirigió a Hinata.

—Acaba de llegar escuche decir a una empleada debe estar en la sala tomando su cena.

Sasuke no escucho más y se dirigió al lugar donde estaría su amigo de la infancia. Al verlo con una cara de éxtasis absorbiendo su ramen lo jalo sin ninguna pena. El rubio gruño en respuesta.

— ¿Qué crees que haces teme? —pregunto mientras trataba de regresar a su posición.

—Tú—lo señaló—Me acompañas—sentenció.

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó el rubio. La mirada de Sasuke se suavizó y sin quererlo una lágrima se deslizo por su ojo derecho. Naruto lo miro sorprendido, era muy poco común ver en ese estado a Sasuke.

—Mi hija desapareció—anunció con voz rota. Naruto como padre que también era y como el amigo que era de Sasuke lo comprendió. Se puso en su lugar. La poca seriedad frente a las cosas que siempre demostraba se esfumo de su rostro.

— ¿Cómo esta Sakura? —preguntó. La pelirosa era alguien muy especial para el rubio, más de una vez lo había ayudado a escoger las mejores muestras de afecto como para su esposa. Él era pésimo haciendo presentes.

—Angustiada —Respondió. —Quiero que me acompañes a la guardia real. Tengo unos cuantos contactos que quizá nos ayuden — dijo con voz firme.

—Oí escuchar que Kakashi-san acaba de llegar hace un día— Los ojos de Sasuke se iluminaron. Kakashi, era el mejor guardia de la realeza, el más suspicaz de todos. Había resuelto muchos problemas para el rey y que este en ese pueblo era un punto a favor muy difícil de menospreciar.

—Vamos— ordenó. Naruto lo miro resignado y lo siguió mientras cruzaba el umbral.

…

—Eso fue todo lo que nos dijeron— afirmo Sasuke a la persona que tenía en frente suyo. El peli plateado analizaba todo lo que decía y empezaba a buscar posibles soluciones a aquel lio.

—Sasuke—llamo a su atención—Creo que ya tengo una teoría,

— ¿Cuál es? —se apresuró a decir.

—Ha habido una reciente recolección de cortesanas—sentenció. El rostro de Sasuke se hizo rojo de la ira.

—Teme quizá no sea eso—trataba de calmarlo un poco Naruto.

—Es mi hija ¿No lo entiendes? —pregunto.

—Sí, lo entiendo—contestó— Si Hima-chan estuviera en esa situación, enloquecería— se tomó un momento analizando la estupidez que acababa de decir— trata de calmarte. Esto debemos hacerlo con la cabeza fría.

— ¿Sabes a donde se las han llevado? —pregunto. El peliplateado negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que según el decreto del rey. Esto es ilegal—Se tocó la barbilla. —La razón por la que estoy en este pueblo es precisamente esa. No te preocupes. Te ayudare.

— ¿Tienes alguna pista?

—Sí, hemos estado investigando a un hombre de este pueblo. Su nombre es Danzo y según lo entendido su casa es una casa de adiestramiento.

—Vamos ahora mismo. El peliplateado lo miro receloso. No podían hacer eso, no estaba permitido hacer tal cosa sin un permiso firmado por el rey. Se apresuró a decirle a Sasuke la situación.

—Creo que es mejor que vayas a casa. Ya es tarde —se apresuró a decir—Mañana buscaremos a tu hija.

—Está bien—dijo resignado. Al menos con una pista sabrían donde perfectamente buscar.

…

Al llegar a la mansión lo primero que hizo Sasuke fue ir a ver a Sakura. Camino por el pasillo y toco su puerta. Una, dos, la última vez que tocó y al no ver que abrían su corazón se desesperó ya era tarde ¿Dónde estaba? Cansado en no obtener respuesta tiro la puerta. Busco con la mirada a su mujer, pero no la encontró. Su corazón le anuncio una advertencia. Algo no andaba bien.

Observo mejor la cama, la repisa, el armario su vista divagó por todos los lugares posibles. Algo captó su atención, se enfocó en la mesa, había un sobre. Cuidadosamente lo cogió y abrió. Su respiración se entrecorto al leer el contenido.

 _¿Tú o tu hija?_

 _Tú decides Cortesana…_

* * *

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí se habrán dado cuenta. El pasado de Sakura la persigue .Aquel mundo del que salio esta haciendo gala de aparición ahora. ¿Qué sera de ella a partir de ahora?¿Dejara la persona que la tiene a su pequeña?**

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **¿Teorías?**

 **Todo es bien recibido**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola queridos lectores! :)**

Bueno por aquí vengo a dejarles la continuación de esta historia. Espero que les guste. Gracias por sus follows y favoritos :3

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto , esta historia mía.

 **¡A leer ! ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke tembló en el momento en el que leyó esas notas. Su cordura, su raciocinio se iban por el tacho de basura. Apunto estaba de romperla en pedazos por la ira que sentía en esos instantes que se percató de otra cosa. Adjunto a aquello estaba una dirección que conocía, aunque más bien un lugar bastante conocido por todos. La maldita persona que estaba haciéndole eso a su familia quería que la pelirosa fuese a las afueras de la ciudad para quien sabe que propósito, ya no solo era Sarada, ahora Sakura también corría peligro. Con la adrenalina a flor de piel. Cerró la puerta de un azote y salió corriendo de la mansión, no había tiempo así que cogió inclusive el caballo de Naruto sin pedir permiso y empezó a galopar. Muy en el fondo de su corazón conservaba la esperanza de encontrar a la pelirosa en el camino.

Al llegar al lugar donde decía la nota. Respiro profundo, su rostro estaba contraído en una muestra de la preocupación que en ese entonces sentía. El pensar que podía perder a Sakura era lo que más lo atormentaba. Recién estaba reponiéndose del shock en lo que a Sarada respectaba. No quería perder a su familia, después de haberla encontrado, sería demasiado abrupto.

A medida que se acercaba su corazón se iba estrujando de su pecho, ¿qué había pasado? No había rastro de nadie por ahí. Miro buscándola esperando ver su molesta cabellera rosada que adoraba, pero ya no estaba ahí.

Sasuke bajo del caballo y empezó a caminar por aquel sitio, pese a la parcialidad de una noche sin estrellas pudo vislumbrar algo que resplandecía en el suelo. Al tratar de tomarlo se sorprendió bastante. Apartado en un rincón con un poco de tierra encima estaba el collar que le regalo a Sakura. Ella había estado ahí. No había llegado a tiempo.

El pelinegro cogió delicadamente el collar. Por más que quiso evitarlo una lágrima empezó descender por su tersa mejilla.

─ No cumplí mi promesa ─ dijo al viento que a esas horas se sentía frío y crudo ─ No protegí a mi familia…

Sakura temblaba nunca pensó verlo nuevamente de todas las personas tenía que ser precisamente él ¿por qué su secuestrador tenía que ser Orochimaru? Ya suficiente daño le había hecho cuando la separo de su familia ahora la separaba cuando tenía una propia. El cuarto donde estaba no lo reconocía, pese a vivir siempre en esa ciudad. Se sentía mal. Estúpidamente había hecho caso a ese juego mental. Había ido a la boca del lobo por voluntad propia.

Observó las paredes mientras a su mente venían los flashbacks de lo sucedido la noche anterior lo recordaba nítidamente…

Flashback

─ _Sakura come un poco─ repetía Hinata con un tazón de ramen al lado. Sakura estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y la Uzumaki no sabía qué hacer con aquello. Le daba un poco de dolor verla así, pese a haberse enterado tan repentinamente del origen de Sarada, como madre que era, se ponía en su situación y se sentía realmente mal. Pensar que eso también podía pasar con su pequeña hija hacia que la reciprocidad en ella aumentara._

─ _La quiero de vuelta─ lloró Sakura. ─ No he sido una buena madre─ se tomó un tiempo recordando que casi siempre paraba fuera de casa─ debí de estar más pendiente de ella._

─ _Pronto aparecerá─ respondió la Uzumaki tratando de darle consuelo, mas Sakura parecía reacia a tal._

─ _Ella es una niña enferma─ recordó_ ─ _cualquier emoción fuerte podía dañar aun su enfermo corazón_ ─ _Sakura se puso azul. No quería que nada malo le pasara a su hija._

─ _Sarada es una niña valiente, pese a todo─ trató de darle ánimos. ─pronto la encontraremos. Recuerda que tú eres como parte de nuestra familia, así que te apoyaremos incondicionalmente._

 _Sakura alzo la vista y al ver los bondadosos ojos de Hinata, pensó que aquello era realidad. No estaba sola, esa familia siempre la había hecho sentir parte de la misma._

─ _Gracias, ─ le dijo tímidamente. ─ Estoy un poco cansada, necesito estar sola._

 _Hinata la miro, y pensó que era mejor que descansase un poco, después de todo Sasuke y Naruto estaban encargándose de aquel asunto. Asintió en silencio y fue a su recamara, tenía que esperar a Naruto y a Sasuke para mayores noticias. Aún se le hacía un nudo en la cabeza saber que Sasuke era el padre de Sarada. Aunque muy en el fondo tenía sus dudas desde siempre, además estaba el parecido innegable entre el pelinegro y la pequeña._

 _Sakura se quedó estática mirando fijamente cada rincón de cuarto. A esa hora usualmente le contaba una historia a su hija para que pudiese dormir. El observar su cama vacía le taladraba el alma._

 _A punto estaba de dormir cuando escucho un suave toc-toc. En la puerta se encontraba Tsunami con un sobre en la mano. De seguro a esa hora todos estaban enterados de lo que había pasado. La mujer la miró con un poco de lastima, para luego irse._

 _Sakura abrió el sobre con cuidado. Tenía un mal presentimiento aunque no quería admitirlo. Las notas que había dentro confirmaron sus sospechas. Ellos eran los que tenían a su pequeña. ¿Es que acaso nunca habían dejado de perseguirla?_

 _‹‹_ _Cortesana››._

 _Así se referían a ella, pese a que de seguro estaban enterados que era una médico brillante. Nunca había entendido la obsesión de aquellas personas con ella. Una chica del mismo estatus había sido reclamada por un noble y nada había pasado ¿Por qué la querían de vuelta? Aquello era demasiado extraño. Además desde niña nunca la habían tratado como al resto de muchachas. Era como si alguien siempre la hubiera querido ver sufriendo._

 _En esos momentos lo que más importaba era su hija así que no había tiempo. Poniéndose una capa y vigilando que nadie la siguiera fue a las afueras de la cuidad, solo rogaba que nada malo le hubieran hecho a su hija. Era lo más importante para ella. Todo podía irse al demonio. Sarada era prioridad, poco le importaba ella misma con tal de salvarla._

 _Al llegar al lugar acordado. Sakura miro por todos sitios, no había nadie cerca. Así que empezó a andar. Su cuerpo estaba nervioso y las pulsaciones del miedo en ese entonces desembocaban en pequeños temblores que aceleraban su corazón._

─ _Vaya, vaya. Si es la hija prodiga─ dijo una voz a su espalda. La reconocía bien, si él estaba en ese quizá Tsunade también. Aquello no le dio buena espina._

─ _¡¿Tú?! ─preguntó la pelirosa a aquel sujeto que estaba frente a ella. Sus ojos fijos como los de una serpiente a punto de atacar a su presa ganaban notoriedad. La observó sonriente, una sonrisa que en esos instantes le causaba notorios escalofríos a Sakura._

─ _¿Sabes porque estoy aquí no? ─ preguntó mientras tocaba confianzudamente su mejilla en una caricia acosadora. Sakura ladeó el rostro asqueada._

─ _¿Qué quieres de mí? ─le preguntó a Orochimaru. El aludido sonrió sonoramente._

─ _A ti. ─respondió sin más─ Sabes siempre pensé que serías una niña preciosa. No me equivoque._

─ _Devuélveme a Sarada. ─suplió. Orochimaru sonrió._

─ _De eso nada zorrita. Ella también entrará en este mundo. ─respondió cogiéndole bruscamente las mejillas para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. Sakura pudo ver el odio implícito en ellos._

─ _Mi hija no tiene nada que ver─ respondió._

─ _Es una niña preciosa. No sé con quién te acostaste, pero se ve que heredo las mejores facciones de sus padres─ elogió con doble sentido a la pelirosa. Ella no quería que su hija sea cortesana. Estar en ese mundo era lo peor. Suficiente había tenido ella en los meses que siguieron a su encuentro con Sasuke para que su hija también sufriera por aquello._

─ _No le hagan daño, por favor─ suplico, rogaría por su pequeña pasase lo que pasase._

─ _No te preocupes. Tú la veras, pronto. Pero…─ ¿Qué pasaría? Se preguntó cuándo aquel sujeto cortó sus palabras. El miedo se apodero de su cuerpo una vez más.─ Estarán en lugares distintos. Bien sabes que aquella mansión de adiestramiento. Los grupos de entrenamiento y de las cortesanas ya adiestradas como tú están separados. Las veras dos veces al día nada más._

─ _Lo que sea por mi hija─ fue la única respuesta de Sakura. Ya no había marcha atrás._

 _A lo lejos escucho las pisadas de un caballo. Sakura sabía quién probablemente era, así que sin más dejo caer su collar. Una pista debía dejarle. Solo rogaba que el la sacara nuevamente de ese submundo._

 _Fin Flashback_

Suspiró tras rememorar aquello. Aun no veía a Sarada y eso era lo que más la atormentada ¿Estaría ella bien? Su frágil corazón era lo que más le preocupaba.

Nuevamente miró las paredes del lugar. Orochimaru le había dicho que pronto la regresarían a la capital así que sabía que aquella odisea recién estaba empezando.

….

Sasuke había perdido la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Al llegar a casa de los Uzumakis rompió todo lo que encontró en frente suyo. La vida no había sido justa con él. Primero Itachi, ahora su hija, su futura esposa y dentro de poco tiempo quizá su madre también, ya no estaban. Extrañaba la dulce voz de su hija. La forma en como le decía papá. Extrañaba ver la sonrisa de Sakura. Aquella que tanto le fascinaba y hacia pintar su mundo de blanco y negro en uno de colores.

En esos momentos se encontraba cabizbajo y pensativo. No sabía qué hacer, pese a saber que Naruto lo apoyaría incondicionalmente creía que aquello no era suficiente. Su hija lo necesitaba, Sakura lo necesitaba ¿Por qué no lo esperó? Si hubiesen ido juntos todo habría sido tan diferente.

El ruido de las aves anunciaba el nuevo día. No había podido dormir ni un instante en toda la maldita noche. Permanecía en la cama de Sakura acostado, con la ilusión de verla atravesar aquella puerta, pero sabía que aquello no era posible.

Se levantó ojeroso, con una mirada decaída y empezó a caminar por los pasillos de la casa. Todo el lugar le recordaba a ella y su hija. Las empleadas a esas horas ya estaban fijas haciendo sus labores domésticas. El tonto del dobe seguro estaba durmiendo, pensó. En esos momentos le tenía un poco de envidia a su amigo. Su familia estaba sana y salvo, mientras la de él, quizá estaba muerta. Aquel pensamiento lo aterro. Pero… ¿Cuál era el propósito del secuestro de su hija y mujer? Poco enterado estaba de algunos sucesos en la vida de Sakura, que por simple falta de tiempo había obviado.

A punto estaba de cruzar el umbral cuando escuchó el ruido de los caballos acercándose. Aquel sonido era tan familiar que ya sabía de quien se trataba.

Kushina bajo rápidamente de la carrocería habían pasado ya los tres días desde su partida y estaba emocionada por ver a su hijo y a sus pequeños nietos a los cuales había traído un montón de regalos. Claro, estaba también a la pequeña Sarada para la que había traído medicina de la mejor calidad para curar su enfermo corazón.

Sasuke sabía que la ayuda debía venirse de todos sitios así que, era hora de contar aquel secreto.

Respondió al efusivo abrazo de su madrina, mientras ambos ingresaban a la casa. Naruto y Hinata no tardaron en aparecer, junto con el pequeño Boruto y Himawari. Sasuke los siguió en silencio. Ellos se enterarían, el no omitiría detalle.

Al llegar a la mesa donde estaba atiborrados los panes de desayuno. La familia Uzumaki se dispuso a comer. Sasuke no probaba nada de lo que le ofrecían estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y aunque Naruto y su esposa sabían que pasaba no daban información a una Kushina que de seguro ya había notada la ausencia de alguien en la mesa.

─ ¿Dónde está Sakura? ─ pregunto la matriarca Uzumaki.

Naruto miro con cierto desconcierto a Sasuke cuya mirada delataba todo el dolor que en ese momento estaba sintiendo.

─ No sabemos dónde está─ respondió Sasuke con un nudo en la garganta.

─ ¿Qué ha pasado en mi ausencia? ¿Y Sarada-chan? No la veo por ningún sitio─ empezó el cuestionamiento otra vez la peliroja; mientras observaba por el pasillo, pensando que su pequeña "nieta" aparecería de un momento a otro.

Sasuke se tomó la palabra.

─ Sakura desapareció después de que alguien se llevara a nuestra hija. ─ contesto mientras la expresión de Kushina pasaba a una interrogante ¿Por qué su ahijado había mencionado la palabra hija? Rápidamente cayó en cuenta de algo. Sarada era idéntica a Sasuke. Sakura les había contado que se embarazo de esa pequeña en su pasado de cortesana. ¿Tanta coincidencia?

─ ¿Sarada es tu hija? ─ pregunto Minato que hasta en ese entonces había permanecido callado en un rincón de la mesa. Sasuke asintió en silencio. Ya imagina el interrogatorio que vendría, aunque él no estaba para eso. Lo que en esos instantes deseaba era ir a ver a Kakashi por nuevas pistas.

─ ¿De qué me perdí? ─ pregunto Kushina quien es ese entonces permanecía chockeada por la noticia.

─ No les daré explicaciones de como sucedió ─ respondió cortante Sasuke. El tiempo iba en su contra─ Solo les diré que Sarada es mi hija y Sakura mi futura esposa. ─ Termino rápidamente la comida para luego pararse, bajo las miradas de todos.

Kushina que parecía calmada exploto súbitamente. Quería a Sakura pero que no le hayan contado nada estaba que la hacía enfadar.

─ Naruto vámonos─ anuncio Sasuke .Sacando al rubio de la mansión. Ya en el camino le contaría lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Hinata quien se mantenía ajena a todo, empezó a contarles todo lo que sabía y aunque Kushina era alguien de muy poca paciencia permaneció callada. Entendía el dolor de Sasuke así que llevo con calma la situación "¿para qué echar más leña al fuego?". Por un lado estaba también su sobrina que de seguro pondría el grito en el cielo cuando se enterara de lo ocurrido aunque bien era sabido que el pelinegro había roto su compromiso el día del bautismo.

…

Sasuke y Naruto iban a toda velocidad en los caballos. Como era de esperarse tenían que ir a hablar con Kakashi. El pelinegro por obvios motivos no había ido a verlo desde el suceso de Sakura. Ahora que el día ya estaba bastante despejado, era hora de por fin ir y averiguar que pasaba, como funcionaban aquellos y buscar por todas las formas posibles que su hija y Sakura salieran bien libradas de aquello.

─ Teme, no te apresures─ dijo un Naruto un poco temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar. Sasuke estaba perdiendo el control.

─ El tiempo apremia─ dijo mientras galopaba a más velocidad.

A lo lejos vislumbraron el lugar donde Kakashi se estaba quedando.

─ Llegamos─ dijo con la respiración entrecortada el rubio-

Seguido a eso Sasuke y el bajaron de los caballos. Subieron por la escalera de la dependencia y entraron al despacho de Kakashi que en ese entonces sostenía un libro en las manos. No tuvieron que ser adivinos para saber el contenido del libro. EL sonrojo de Kakashi lo demostraba. Era uno de esos libros rojos que vendían por lo bajo algunos autores de la literatura Erótica.

Explicaron nuevamente lo que había sucedido. Sasuke tuvo que contar aunque con un poco de temor por la reacción de aquel noble, el pasado de Sakura. Kakashi por fin saco conclusiones y se las dio a conocer a ambos que lo miraban expectantes.

─ Por lo que veo. Entonces esto es un caso de venganza. ─ Se tomó un tiempo para continuar Sasuke lo miraba ─ ¿Sabes algo más que pueda ayudarnos? ─ Sasuke recordó lo poco que sabía del pasado de Sakura y las circunstancias en que fue raptada. No era mucho pero de algo debía servir.

Enseguida se lo conto al peli plateado quien analizó punto por punto cada una de sus declaraciones

─ El permiso para ingresar a la casa de Danzo esta para las 6 de la tarde. Es nuestra única esperanza ─ dijo. Sasuke quien luchaba por no explotar lo hizo súbitamente.

─ ¡Es demasiado tarde!─ grito colérico. Su mano golpeo fuertemente la mesa. Estaba fuera de control. Naruto lo tranquilizo un poco cogiéndolo de los hombros.

─ No podemos hacer nada. El sello firmado por el gobernante aún tiene efecto a esa hora. Si actuamos de otra forma, podríamos ser acusados de violar propiedad privada─ apunto el peligris.

─ ¿No se puede hacer nada? ─ Kakashi negó. ─Solo esperar.

Sasuke salió de aquel lugar hecho una furia Naruto a su lado lo seguía a todos sitios. Cuando llego a su casa lo dejo solo. Sabía que tenía que dejarlo solo.

…

Sakura estaba impaciente, las horas pasaban y no había rastro de su pequeña. Miraba una y otra vez aquella gran puerta cerrada. Orochimaru solo había ido a dejarle el desayuno y por la poca luz visible que veía a través de una ventana podía observar que ya era medio día.

De pronto en medio de la espera escucho unos pasos acercándose. Su corazón latió fuerte. Se paró del corrido catre donde estaba sentada. Escucho la manilla de la puerta tirarse cuando un hombre apareció con una Sarada inconsciente en sus brazos.

─ ¿Qué le ha pasado? ─ pregunto a aquel pelinegro que cargaba su hija en brazos.

─ Solo esta sedada─ Respondió rápidamente─ No esperarás que íbamos a hacer el trabajo de niñera─ la observó acomodándose la gafas.

─ ¿Qué hemos hecho para que nos hagan esto? ─ Sakura estaba enfadada y aquel hombre que tenía en frente podía haber sido la única forma de desahogo posible.

─ No lo sé─ contesto aquel sujeto mientras la inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza─ yo solo cumplo ordenes de Orochimaru-sama.

Sakura acaricio a su pequeña mientras aquel sujeto la tendía en aquellas sábanas. La miro tan débil e indefensa. Era una niña de solo cinco años. El hombre que la había traído las dejo solas. Mientras llamaba a una muchacha que estaba en la puerta, para que le diera sus alimentos.

─ Coman, que en el ocaso partimos─ le dijo a la pelirosa─ Tu hija pronto despertará. ─ Sakura asintió en silencio y se dedicó a contemplar a su pequeña ¿Por qué la felicidad de ambas había sido quitada? Ya no era hora de hacer ese tipo de preguntas, pero su cuerpo ajeno a los acontecimientos solo quería estar al lado del padre de su hija. Hacia solo 24 horas que las cosas habían cambiado. Aquellos días de felicidad se habían ido muy rápido y eso Sakura era lo que más extrañaba. Desde el momento en que volviera a ese estúpido título se sentiría sucia y lo que más le atormentaba es que Sarada algún día también lo tendría.

Habían pasado solo unos diez minutos cuando los parpados de Sarada empezaron a temblar, resultado de que estaba despertando, la pequeña vio a Sakura y una tímida sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

─ Mamá ─ dijo en un murmullo la pelinegra. Sakura acaricio su pelo suavemente.

─ Sarada─ escapó con voz rota de los labios de la pelirosa. Su hija tenia los labios resecos y la voz ronca además su piel estaba en exceso blanca ¿Qué le habrían dado para tenerla tantas horas sedada? Era médico y se daba cuenta rápidamente de la situación.

─ ¿Dónde está papá? ─ pregunto incorporándose y buscando por todos sitios de aquel cuarto a su padre.

─ Él no está cariño─ trato de brindar consuelo ¿Cómo le explicaba esa situación? Si usaba mal sus palabras la pequeña podía empezar a tener un ataque y sin el medicamento cerca ¿cómo lo contrarrestarían?. Era un riesgo muy alto.

─ ¿Papá vendrá por nosotras? ─ articulo Sarada. Sakura trató de retener las lágrimas que en esos instantes amenazaban salir por sus ojos.

‹‹Tú papá no vendrá Sarada››

Aquellas palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, en vez de decirlas abrazo con mucho cariño a su pequeña hija. Sarada hundió su rostro en el pecho de su madre. Sakura tenía que cargar con todo ese sufrimiento sola. Su hija no tenía culpa de nada y ella no haría nada para que se enterase de lo que estaba pasando…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo sé que un fue un poco dramatico, pero lo ameritaba xD ya saben me lo pueden decir a traves de un review :D

Respondiendo a sus comentarios:

 **monserrat08:** Hola :) .La verdad es que está separación nos dará a conocer algunas cosas del pasado de Sakura que se desconocen. Te digo. Tenten aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo :3. No creas que es corta la historia. Faltan aun 10 capítulos xD :v Vamos por menos de la mitad jejejeje . Gracias por comentar. Me encantó leerte :)

 **Ivette Uchiha :** Hola :D Gracias por el comentario. Que bueno que te guste la historia. Yo también amo a esa familia :3 aunque esta historia la estoy haciendo sufrir (inserte sonrisa de villana xD ). Me encanto leerte :D

Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido :3

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	8. Chapter 8

.

* * *

 **¡Hola queridos lectores!**

 **Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia .Espero que les guste el capítulo :3. Gracias por sus comentarios ,follows y favoritos.**

 **Diclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia mía**

 **¡A leer!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

El contraste del sol partiendo al atardecer, era deprimente. Una atmosfera tan rojiza como la sangre manchada en las guerras de aquella época. Sakura solo podía mirar el largo camino que ahora conectaba su futura realidad. El horizonte que había sido marcado en su vida, el autoimpuesto destino que se cernía encima de ella. La vida que no quería vivir. En un carruaje se encontraba ella con su pequeña en brazos. Rememorando los acontecimientos recientes. Él no llegó por ella. No había ido y si lo hizo no fue a tiempo. Las lágrimas no paraban de resbalar por sus mejillas humedeciendo la tela del yukata de Sarada que en ese momento estaba dormida en su regazo, ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La observó indefensa como quizá lo fue ella el día en que fue raptada, lo poco que recordaba era confuso. Tenía la misma edad cuando la apartaron de sus padres. Su pequeña niña sufriría el mismo destino. Pasó la mano por sus cabellos azabaches despejando su blanca frente para luego depositar un suave beso en ella.

El hombre al lado suyo observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, quizá sentía algo de lastima o quizá no, pero a ella poco le importaba lo que el resto del mundo pensara. Llorar frente a un desconocido no era algo de su agrado, mas no podía evitarlo. Su futuro feliz se había ido para siempre.

─ Cúbrete─ Dijo el peliplateado mientras le tiraba una colcha.

Sakura ejecutó aquello y se cubrió a si misma del frio de la noche que se avecinaba como una noche turbia, el atardecer se había ido y las nubes cubrían totalmente las estrellas, había un aire gélido en el ambiente y era más que obvio que llovería. Era un irónico paisaje para los acontecimientos en su vida.

Sarada a su lado se removió por la incomodidad de aquel espacio. Sakura la envolvió un poco más en la manta y la abrazó contra sí misma para darle más calor.

─ ¿Cuándo llegaremos? ─ preguntó. El hombre que conducía el carruaje respondió.

─ Estaremos en la Metrópolis antes de las 9 de la mañana. ─ dijo con voz cansada mientras le lanzaba una mirada de lastima.

Kabuto a su lado la seguía mirando, escalando miradas entre ella y su pequeña. Sakura aún no podía creer que aquel genio en medicina estaba involucrado en actos tan repulsivos como el robo de niñas para adiestrarlas como cortesanas. Era algo inconcebible para ella, pero ahí lo tenía. Sarada misma le había dicho que aquel hombre había sido quien la secuestró. La gran admiración por aquel médico de currículum impecable se iba por el tacho de basura. Ni si quiera el detalle de ser uno de los médicos que atendían al rey lo salvaba de ser alguien tan miserable.

Abrazó a su pequeña con todo el amor de madre que sentía y la nostalgia de transmitirle el calor de un padre. Hasta que el suave sonido de la lluvia al caer la hizo quedarse dormida también.

…

─ Llegamos tarde─ dijo el pelinegro mientras salía de la última habitación de aquella casa. No había nadie a excepción de un muchacho de su edad tez pálida que los miraba como si observara la nada. Su rostro estaba lleno de magulladuras y por la hinchazón de sus vistas se le notaba que había llorado demasiado. Parecía haber sido golpeado con demencia por alguien.

─ ¿A dónde se las llevarían? ─ preguntó Naruto a su lado. El rubio observo en la mirada de Sasuke la impotencia, el dolor y la furia que tenía implícitos. Parecía ido y como ignorando aquello no le respondió.

Kakashi los observa en una esquina de la propiedad y ponía bajo custodia al piel pálida, mientras maquinaba el siguiente movimiento. Los guardias bajando de las habitaciones solo tenían respuestas negativas del paradero de las cortesanas. Ellas ya no estaban ahí.

Miro a aquel muchacho encontrado para luego dar la siguiente orden.

─ Lo interrogaremos─ señaló al pelinegro; mientras uno de los oficiales a su cargo se lo llevaba. El no opuso resistencia en ningún momento.

El lugar era un desastre. Sasuke movido por su juventud e impulsividad había hecho un revuelo por aquella casa, solo con la esperanza de recuperar a su pequeña y a su mujer. Esperaba obtener las pistas suficientes, ya que al parecer por culpa de aquella maldita orden de allanamiento la esperanza de encontrar a Sakura en ese lugar se había ido por la borda. Se sentía desesperado, nunca se había sentido así. El sentimiento de pérdida era demasiado grande y en ese momento sentía el mismo dolor que sintió cuando murió su hermano mayor.

─ Teme, la encontraremos─ dijo Naruto, mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos y lo abrazaba en un afán de hacerlo sentir que estaba con él, que contaba con su total apoyo. Y la verdad era así pues no solo estaba el. Sakura era alguien muy querida en su familia, todos ayudarían en la búsqueda sea donde sea. Sakura seria traída de vuelta.

Sasuke lo observo dejando su estado de trance. Su mente era un caos, su mirada la delataba.

─ Sarada e Itachi, tienen la misma enfermedad ¿La recuerdas? ─ Preguntó mirando a los ojos de su amigo. Naruto hizo un gesto pensativo buscando en sus memorias a aquel muchacho cómplice de juegos. Antes de morir Itachi, Sasuke y él solían hacer un montón de travesuras, claro y como el pelinegro era el mayor terminaba llevándose toda la culpa de lo que acontecía; pero a medida que pasaban los años se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien, pues en sus juegos de niños Itachi había reducido fuerza y se le notaba más demacrado, meses antes de que sucediera su funesta muerte. Nunca olvidaría cuando se enteró de aquella noticia.

Con un gesto nostálgico por aquellos años Naruto respondió.

─ Claro que lo recuerdo. Sé sobre la enfermedad de tu hija. ─ Reconoció mientras a su mente venían memorias de años anteriores─ Ella se iba a bautizar con Boruto, pero por sugerencia de algunas personas la bautizamos antes. Casi muere a una edad muy corta─ Un deje de tristeza se instauro en el rostro de Naruto. Aquella niña siempre había ocupado un espacio en su corazón. No le agradaba la idea de que este en un lugar desconocido, además se ponía en la situación de Sasuke y comprendía el comportamiento poco cuerdo de su mejor amigo.

Sasuke sintió un puñal clavado en el pecho. La preocupación aumentó y como consecuencia la ansiedad también. Tenía que encontrarlas al precio que sea su mujer y su hija tenían que volver con él. Estaba en juego la salud de Sarada.

Kakashi desde la puerta les hizo una señal. Debían de abandonar aquel sitio.

Con pasos frustrados Naruto y Sasuke se dirigieron a la cárcel de aquel pueblo. No hablaron en todo el recorrido. Sasuke parecía más distante que nunca. Tenían que interrogar a aquel chico que había sido encontrado en aquella casa.

Al llegar al sitio uno de los oficiales les hizo una seña. Tenían que esperar. Antes tenían que curar a aquel chico tez pálida de deplorable aspecto. Esperaron alrededor de media hora para que sucediera. Cuando salió con unas vendas en la cabeza y en los costados por fin dieron pase al interrogatorio. Pese a ser tan tarde en lo que al día respectaba, eso no frenó aquella investigación.

─ Empieza a hablar─ apuntó Kakashi mientras lo invitaba a sentarse.

─ ¿Qué quiere que les diga? ─ pregunto aquel joven. Su voz se oía ronca y rasposa, parecía tener dificultades para hablar. Kakashi sintió lastima quizá al no serles de utilidad aquel chico había sido excluido de aquella organización.

─ Todo…─ dijo con convicción ─ Empezaremos por quien eres y ¿Qué deber cumples en la organización? ─ preguntó Kakashi a aquel chico.

─ Mi nombre es Sai─ respondió con la voz un poco rasposa, le costaba hablar por la paliza que le habían dado horas anteriores. ─ Soy yo quien les dio las pistas sobre aquel lugar. ─ Kakashi lo miro pensativo y recordó los sobres y la dirección dados días anteriores quizá era por eso que aquel joven había terminado golpeado de esa forma.

─ Continua─ dijo el peliplateado.

─ Danzo secuestro a mi novia. ─Confesó. Su cara se deformó en una expresión de furia. ─ Pese a ser su hijo. No le importó. Hace un mes se la llevaron a que de servicios de cortesana. Nunca se lo perdonaré. ─ dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y arrugando la nariz.

Un silencio incomodo reino, una neblina tétrica envolvió el ambiente. Se notaba la furia que tenía aquel joven. Sasuke y Naruto solo se dedicaban a observar y escuchar a aquel muchacho.

─ Prosigue─ dijo Kakashi. En una libreta apuntaba todo lo que decía.

Entonces Sai se los contó. Desde las conexiones con algunos miembros de la realeza hasta el próximo destino que tendrían las cortesanas. Ino invadía cada una de sus memorias, él le falló, pese a sus gritos pidiendo ayuda no pudo hacer nada y eso le lastimaba cada vez más el corazón. Continuo por un buen rato mientras aquellos desconocidos lo miraban absortos. Aun sentía el dolor de la paliza consecuente a cuando lo descubrieron. Danzo no había sentido nada, pese al ser una de sus manos derechas y solo porque pensó que había muerto fue que lo dejo en ese lugar. Las heridas eran graves, pero lamentablemente solo lo había dejado inconsciente.

─ ¿Había entre las mujeres de esa casa una niña pelinegra y una joven pelirosa? ─ preguntó Kakashi. Sai hizo memoria y las recordó.

─ El encargo especial─ respondió. Sasuke se alertó con aquello.

─ ¿Encargo especial? ─ pregunto furioso Sasuke. Sai se encogió de hombros.

─ No sé qué tienen, pero ellas fueron raptadas por una orden de arriba. ─ Hacía referencia a personas poderosas─ En las últimas reuniones. Danzo nos hizo saber que el líder de esta organización quería un rapto especial, debo suponer que era aquellas mujeres a quienes hacía referencia.

Kakashi los miro pensativo por un rato. ¿Tenía algo especial esa ex-cortesana? Sasuke apretó los puños en desconcierto. Aquello no le daba buena espina.

─ ¿Conoces los lugares en la metrópolis donde quedan los lugares de adiestramiento? ─ preguntó Kakashi.

─ No estaba muy enterado de los sitios en específicos. Solo sé que hay personas muy importantes que los patrocinan.

Sasuke golpeo el escritorio. Él vivía en la metrópolis, tenía que regresar, eso lo sabía; pero nunca imagino que su regreso no solo sería por su madre sino también por encontrar a su mujer y su hija.

Continuaron por un buen rato hasta que Kakashi dio fin a aquel interrogatorio y los envió a casa. En esos instantes no podían hacer nada más.

Dejaron el ambiente mientras Kakashi ponía bajo custodia a Sai. Ya era muy tarde, ambos tenían que volver a casa. Partiría temprano al día siguiente. Al entrar a la residencia no encontraron a nadie despierto. Sasuke fue al lugar donde estaban las bebidas y cogió un poco de sake para olvidar que su vida era tan miserable, El sake se mostraba como una forma tentadora. Todo aquello lo hizo bajo la mirada de Naruto que seguía sus movimientos.

─ Teme cálmate. Iré contigo─ respondió Naruto tratando de frenar que el pelinegro hiciera una estupidez. Sasuke se sirvió una copa y la engullo al instante. Se sentía demasiado mal.

─ Sabes los problemas que tiene allá dobe─ Hacía referencia a lo que sucedió con Hinata. Él arreglaría todo eso solo.

─ No creo que lo recuerden ─ contesto aunque en el fondo estaba muerto de miedo. La familia Hyuga formaba parte de la guardia real. Era la elite.

Sasuke lo miró pensativo, era cierto que necesitaba alguien que lo ayudara. Naruto se presentaba como una buena opción así que lo acepto.

─ Partiremos mañana al amanecer─ contestó; mientras tomaba otra copa de sake que en esos momentos, solo por unos instantes, pretendía olvidar lo que estaba pasando.

…

El camino hacia su ciudad natal estuvo lleno de altos y bajos. Sasuke se sentía un cascaron vacío. Si antes era un poco inexpresivo en sus sentimientos, su mirada en esos instantes se volvió de una gélida absoluta. Ni los intentos de charlas de su dobe amigo habían logrado animarlo. Estaba muy mal. Llegar a casa no aclaro para nada el panorama...

Ya instalados en la enorme propiedad Uchiha. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a su madre. Quien en esos instantes yacía en una cama acostada. Había empeorado en su enfermedad; pero al ver a su hijo. Había recuperada fuerzas. Mikoto los recibió gustosa y con una gran sonrisa.

─ Hijo volviste─ dijo Mikoto con dulcera, mientras veía ingresar al cuarto a su hijo y su ahijado.

─ Mamá… ─ murmulló Sasuke con la voz rasposa. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y se notaban demacrados cosa que Mikoto se percató al instante. Sasuke camino a través de la habitación y se situó a un costado de la cama donde yacía su madre. Bajo un poco la cabeza y le deposito un beso en la frente de su progenitora. Naruto solo observaba detrás de él.

─ ¿Naruto? ─ pregunto la pelinegra al ver al rubio acompañar a su hijo. De pronto sintió que algo no iba bien como para que él estuviera ahí.

─ Hola, madrina─ Saludo Naruto con una sonrisa, pese a la situación aquello no obvio el ser tan risueño como siempre.

─ ¿Ha sucedido algo? ─ preguntó. Sasuke y Naruto se miraron por un instante, a pesar de no hablar su amistad de años sabia más o menos como pensaban internamente.

─ Nada madre. Naruto vino a hacer algunos papeleos, por eso me acompañó─ contesto calmado, no era una buena mentira después de lo que pasó en la casa Hyuga. Más Mikoto la creyó. Con Fugaku iba a ser diferente, en cuanto llegara hablaría inmediatamente necesitaba toda la ayuda posible.

─ Es bueno verlos de regreso ─ Mikoto acaricio la mano de su hijo y le sonrió, ─ pero quiero hablar contigo Sasuke ─ le dijo despacio, mientras trataba de que Naruto salga de la estancia.

─ Entiendo─ murmullo el rubio.

─ Sera poco tiempo─ aseguró. ─ Aun quiero ponerme al día contigo. Han pasado muchos años. ─ Sonrió la pelinegra con nostalgia.

Al salir de la estancia. Sasuke sintió un silencio sepulcral llenar la estancia Sasuke sintió como si algo iba mal. Las consecuentes palabras de Mikoto se lo aclararon, había pasado algo en su ausencia.

─ Karin vino hace dos días. ─ Confesó. Sasuke sabía que aquello no pintaba bien. Karin había tenido la idea bien formada de ser la señora Uchiha. No quería ni pensar la forma en la que había reaccionado, ahora entendía porque su madre estaba en cama.

No negó ni afirmo nada observo a su mamá y la instauró a seguir hablando.

─ ¿Qué ha pasado Sasuke? ─ preguntó la pelinegra mientras lo miraba a los ojos y se veía implícitamente la nostalgia en ellos.

─ Terminamos nuestro compromiso─ Sasuke fue de frente. No quería hablar de aquello, pero su madre debía saberlo. Luego hablaría con Karin por habérsele adelantado.

─ Yo pensé que la querías ─ respondió su madre. Un deje de nostalgia invadió su rostro.

─ Es cierto la quería─ dijo Sasuke con seguridad. Mikoto lo miro un poco sorprendida─ Pero… No la amaba─ convino rápidamente. La pelinegra bajo la mirada un poco triste, quería al menos tener un nieto a quien querer, pero al parecer su hijo había roto toda esperanza en aquello.

─ Entiendo ─ dijo con voz cansada la pelinegra. ─ Si esa es tu decisión la respeto hijo. Ya encontraras alguien con quien ser feliz.

‹‹Ya la encontré››

Sasuke pensó en silencio. Solo que ella no estaba con él en esos instantes, pero cuando lo hiciera iba a ser más que un honor presentársela a su progenitora.

─ Estoy enamorado de otra mujer─ contestó. Mikoto lo miro sorprendida, su hijo era muy cerrado en sus sentimientos. Más aquello no le importo y continúo hablando. ─ La conocí hace años─ Se tomó un tiempo recordando los sucesos que entrelazaron su vida con la de Sakura. ─ La volví a encontrar y me di cuenta que mis sentimientos por ella no cambiaron a través de los años.

Mikoto sonrió al verlo así.

─ ¿Dónde está? Quiero conocerla─ dijo risueña y emocionada. ─ Ella también te corresponde ¿no? ─ Mikoto compartía la felicidad de su hijo, pese a que Karin se auguraba como una buena nuera también. Aceptaba las decisiones tomadas siempre y cuando su hijo este feliz.

Sasuke sonrió recordando los más hermosos momentos vividos con la pelirosa.

─ Si madre, ella también me corresponde. ─ aseguró. Sus ojos irradiaron un brillo enamorado. ─ Ella será mi esposa. ─ dijo con convicción, pero de pronto sus ojos brillantes se apagaron al recordar lo acontecido aquellos días, el secuestro de Sakura y Sarada, la razón por la que estaba en casa. Tenía que mentir antes de que su madre siguiera preguntando. Sakura no estaba y él no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar.

─ Pero... ¿Porque no la trajiste? ─ cuestionó Mikoto. Sasuke desvió la mirada.

─ Está en otra comarca con algunos asuntos importantes que resolver─ mintió.

─ Dile que quiero verla ¿Es bonita? ─ preguntó ilusionada. Quería imaginarse la combinación que harían en genes su nietos─ Es que quiero que mis nietos salgan hermosos. ─ El rostro de Mikoto se iluminó. Sasuke la miro enternecido, mientras dibujaba mentalmente el rostro de su hija.

‹‹Sarada es hermosa, madre ››

─ Es la mujer más bella que hay. ─Respondió Sasuke un poco sonrojado. La personalidad de Mikoto pese a su situación era la de una mamá que le daba espacio para hablar con su hijo.

─ Se ve que estás enamorado, hijo. Me alegro por ello. Recuerda quiero conocerla cuanto antes. ─ Sasuke en su interior se alegró por la reacción de su madre. Solo esperaba que aquello no cambiase cuando supiera que era cortesana.

─ No te preocupes pronto te la presentaré... ─ Aunque aquello era algo de lo que no estaba seguro.

Al salir de la habitación Sasuke se dirigió hacia Naruto y le hizo una seña de que pase. El rubio y Mikoto charlaron amenamente por un largo rato, hacia tantos años que no se veían que tenían muchas cosas que contarse, pese a eso Naruto no menciono nada de los sucesos recientes y eso alivió un poco a Sasuke.

…

Sarada había sido transferida lejos del cuarto de su madre. En esos instantes se encontraba en una pequeña habitación la que compartía con otra niña que no paraba de llorar, pese a su corta edad y consiente de su enfermedad la pelinegra trataba como un pequeño adulto de sobrellevar la situación. Su madre le había dicho que fuera fuerte y eso era lo que ella estaba haciendo en esos instantes, ser fuerte y no dejarse vencer pese a que sentía a veces como se le aceleraba el corazón al recordar lo pasado. Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde que estaba en esa mansión y aunque el primer día que toco aquel suelo estaba solamente llorando vio que aquello afecto a su madre así que se prometió no llorar más. Otro punto que tenía aparte era la medicina preparada por el señor Kabuto que aunque Sakura quiso evitarle que la tomara estaba haciendo un efecto positivo en su organismo. Antes de partir al lugar de sus enseñanzas quiso ver a su madre así que corrió a la sección del palacio correspondiente a las mujeres adultas. No entendía realmente el objetivo de esa casa, para una niña. Era mejor no entenderlo. Al llegar a la estancia. Encontró a su madre tejiendo una bufanda, quizá para ella. Sonrió al verla.

─ Mami─ dijo Sarada corriendo a abrazar a su madre.

─ Mi amor ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ pregunto Sakura temerosa de que alguien la viera y las castigara sabia de lo mal que podían tratar a las niñas del lugar. Ella misma había sido testigo de aquello cuando niña.

─ Quería verte mamá─ Sarada se alzó y beso a su madre en la mejilla. Sakura la abrazo con fuerza para luego cogerla de la mano y sacarla de su estancia.

─ ¿Cuándo vendrá papá? ─ preguntó nuevamente la pelinegra mientras recorría con su madre los pasillos. En aquellos días esas habían sido las preguntas más frecuentes de Sarada.

─ Pronto hija. ─ mintió Sakura mientras se le partía el alma en dos. Sasuke ¿Las estaría buscando? ─ No te preocupes. Recuerda que debes mantener a raya tus emociones. Ahora vamos. Tienes clases las primeras horas. ─ dijo con voz segura, mientras veía los amplios lugares de aquel sitio, el mismo al que ella perteneció. Sakura sonrió un poco al recordar su amistad con Tenten en aquel mismo lugar ¿Qué habría sido de ella?

Al llegar al salón Sakura dejo a Sarada en la puerta y con pasos presurosos volvió a su habitación nuevamente. Orochimaru y Tsunade quien aún parecía tener una obsesión con ella habían dicho que hablarían de lo que harían con ella y pasarían a su cuarto en una hora y aunque no entendía la obsesión de aquellas personas sabía que pronto las descubriría. Aún no había vuelto a ejercer como cortesana, pero eso tarde o temprano ocurriría. No quería ni imaginarse alguien tocándola que no sea el padre de su hija. Le daba repugnancia.

Sarada observaba como su madre se perdía en los pasillos e ingreso al salón.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que su maestra apareciera. Tenía una mirada risueña y los ojos achocolatados muy vivases. Las niñas de la estancia la saludaron como si vieran a alguien de la realeza, pues por sus modales, vestimenta y mirada fija, se notaba como alguien de la elite.

─ Buenos días, hermosas niñas. Soy Tenten, su maestra de modales. ─ dijo la castaña mirando el amplio salón de clases. Recordando con nostalgia la razón por la que seguía ahí...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Apareció Tenten y quiero decirles que ella tendrá un rol muy importante en lo que sucederá en un futuro en esta historia. :3

Ya saben si les gustó pueden decirmelo a travez de un comentario.

Gracias a **Ivette Uchiha** y **Cristina009** por comentar el capítulo anterior :3

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! :D**

* * *

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

* * *

 **¡Hola queridos lectores!**

 **Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia .Espero que les guste el capítulo :3. Gracias por sus comentarios ,follows y favoritos.**

 **Diclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia mía**

 **¡A leer!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 9-**

Mientras transcurrió aquella semana todo parecía ir de picada. Para Sasuke su vida sin las dos mujeres más importantes que tenía, era dolorosa. Extrañaba simples palabras como un "te quiero papi" de Sarada o ver el rostro sonriente de Sakura, aquellos días en la casa Uzumaki. Todos aquellos recuerdos venían como flashes a su mente dejándolo nostálgico y triste.

El vaso de licor que reposaba frente a él estaba vacío. Las noticias que había recibido en la mañana lo tenían realmente mal. Kakashi le había dado una noticia un tanto desesperanzadora. En aquellos últimos días había encontrado los cuerpos sin vida de algunas cortesanas y aquella tarde él tendría que ir a verificar si alguna de ellas no era su pelirosa amor. Recordarlo solo le traía desesperación por no poder hacer nada.

Tiró fastidiado el vaso a la pared, el cual emitió un tintineo y fue a dar al piso donde se rompió en mil pedazos. Su vida, era un asco. Maldijo a la nada o quizá a alguien. A si mismo por ser el causante de tanto dolor, pues en su mente se maldecía por no haber podido cuidarlas. Por la injusta vida que tenía que vivir.

Antes de seguir maltratando su cuerpo por tanto alcohol en la sangre, su padre, quien recién llegaba de los cultivos, entró en su habitación de un sonoro portazo. Estaba preocupado por su situación. En los últimos días el Uchiha menor solo atinaba a ir a la oficina de la guardia real y regresar con la mirada caída para luego ponerse a beber.

─ ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? ─ cuestionó el Fugaku. Mas Sasuke se quedó mudo, no quería en esos momentos hablar con nadie. Miró fijamente la botella que tenía en su mano. Nadie entendía en esos instantes como se sentía, odiaba la mirada de lástima que tenía su progenitor en esos momentos, la de Naruto en los últimos días.

─ ¡Vete de mi habitación!─ soltó enfurecido y con voz rasposa. Pese a la amabilidad con la que su padre se había dirigido a él.

─ Solo me preocupo por ti, hijo─ Fugaku fue hacia la esquina de la habitación donde Sasuke yacía sentado de bruces con ambas manos sobre la cabeza y cuyas vistas se ocultaban bajo sus brazos por estar empañadas de dolor. Era su padre y a ningún padre le gustaba ver a su hijo en esa situación. Luego de la muerte de Itachi, Sasuke era el único hijo que le quedaba y por ende se preocupaba demasiado por él. La pérdida de su hijo mayor había calado dentro en su corazón.

─ No me interesa tu preocupación, puedes irte─ señaló la puerta─ déjame llevar esta carga solo─ gruñó.

─ No pierdas las esperanzas─ Fugaku lo miró con pena. Sabía que a veces era mejor dejar solo a Sasuke, después de todo desde pequeño había sabido enfrentar las adversidades sin ayuda de nadie. Estaba enterado de lo que había pasado en la casa de los Uzumakis y pese a que sabía las prohibiciones de aquella relación al ser ellos de una familia de linaje y aquella mujer una simple cortesana cuyo oficio era indecoroso, había aceptado la realidad de que su hijo la amaba , tanto como él amaba a Mikoto. Y estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo a encontrarla.

─ No entiendes lo que se siente─ cuestionó Sasuke. Su padre se quedó fijo en su posición. Alzó la vista para por fin verlo a los ojos. Unas vistas que como dos pozos vacíos no mostraban nada, sin luz, sin nada. Estaban los ojos de Sasuke.

─ Sé lo que se siente perder a un hijo, Sasuke. La tuya aun esta con vida. ─ animó un poco, pese a que nunca antes lo había hecho.

─ Ellos tienen la misma enfermedad ─ referencio al padecimiento de Itachi. La vida de Sarada corría peligro en cualquier momento. Fugaku lo sabía, Naruto se lo había dicho unos días antes.

─ Todo saldrá bien─ le dio un golpecito en el pecho para tratar de darle ánimos.

Sasuke lo miró con un poco de esperanza, las palabras de su padre estaban haciendo efecto y se sintió un poco más optimista aunque un tanto confundido por ver esa faceta de su progenitor, nunca antes imagino verlo así. En esos instantes se estaba portando gentil con él. No había miradas duras ni nada por el estilo, aquella situación había liberado algo que nunca imagino que existiera en su padre, reciprocidad.

─ Eso espero. ─El pelinegro dejo escapar el aire contenido de sus pulmones en un sonoro suspiro.

Dicho aquello Fugaku finalmente abandonó su cuarto.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo por un largo momento pese a las palabras de Consuelo no había nada que en esos instantes lo ayudase en aquel doloroso momento. Una esperanza de que Sakura esté viva era lo único que podía en esos momentos animarlo.

…

─ ¿Iras hoy también?─ preguntó el ojos perlas a su esposa.

─ Sabes que es mi trabajo ─ hizo comillas con los dedos. ─ Después de todo, tú también estás involucrado en esto.

─ Sí, pero no me gusta que te arriesgues tanto. Sabes que tu vida corre riesgo, con toda esta situación.

─ Lo sé Neji, pero sabes que si los destruimos todos mis esfuerzos no serán en vano.

─ Lo se amor. Solo que me preocupo por ti─ El castaño fue hacia su esposa y la cogió de la cintura.

─ Lo sé, pero gracias a Kami, nada malo ha sucedido, y tampoco sucederá. ─ La luz soñadora en los ojos de Tenten se animó un poco más.

Neji la miró con todo el amor que sentía y que en aquellos años no había hecho nada más que crecer.

─ Me pregunto… ¿Qué habrá sido de ella?

─ ¿Hablas de Sakura? ─ intervino Neji.

─ Sí, te conté su situación ¿recuerdas? Ella estaba embarazada cuando escapó. No he vuelto a saber nada de su vida. ─ sonrió con nostalgia.

Neji la miró con ternura, amaba la faceta protectora de Tenten frente a las personas que amaba.

─ Recuerda. Ella es feliz, se deshizo de ese título y quizá tuvo a su pequeña o pequeño.

─ Si, pero igual me encantaría volverla a ver.

─ Quizá y se vuelvan a encontrar.

─ Sí, eso espero. ─ dijo soñadoramente─ Entre mis alumnas hay una niña que se parece mucho a ella. ─ La castaña recordó a Sarada -su pequeña y preguntona alumna- .Era una niña especial que se había ganado en solo una semana todo su cariño. Neji le sonrió para acariciarle la mejilla.

─ Señor Neji, El señor Kakashi ha llegado─ informó una empleada llamando desde la puerta de la habitación.

─ Tengo que irme─ Neji la soltó para luego darle un suave beso en la frente.

Tenten se quedó sola mirando aquella habitación que compartía con el amor de su vida desde hacía tantos años. Aun recordaba cómo había dejado de ser una cortesana. La pedida de mano de Neji después de abandonar aquel lugar había marcado un inicio en su vida.

 _Tenten se encontraba castigada esos últimos días. Luego de la fuga de Sakura, su estadía en el palacio era un total desastre. Tsunade la había golpeado cruelmente. Sin importarle que en esos momentos ella también llevaba una vida dentro. Sí, la misma fiesta también había tenido sus consecuencias en ella, pero no se lo había dicho a la pelirosa._

 _Suspiro fastidiada en aquella mugrosa celda de metal. El olor pestilente de las sobras de la comida en el suelo le provocaba arcadas, mas no podía quejarse de su situación. Al menos estaba viva y su mejor amiga a salvo. Aunque el costo de aquello conllevara su situación actual._

 _Se quedó pensativa mientras sacaba de su atuendo un libro para poder leerlo y entretenerse en algo. Después de varios días empezaba a acostumbrarse a la soledad de aquel ambiente._

─ _Tenten, pequeña zorra. Creo que se te ha cambiado la suerte─ Afirmó la mujer que la miraba desde afuera de esa pocilga, Tsunade._

 _¿De qué hablas? ─ preguntó, más no obtuvo respuesta alguna._

─ _Sáquenla ─ ordenó a un par de guardias que tenía a su custodia._

─ _¿a dónde me llevan?─ Tenten pensó que aquel era su fin._

─ _Alguien vino por ti._

 _Tsunade no volvió a hablar mientras la llevada hacia otro lugar. Temblaba, los castigos a las cortesanas desobedientes se traducía en la muerte, aunque aquello era poco probable dado que las necesitaban como fuente de dinero._

 _Tsunade la dejó en la sala donde se llevaban las reuniones de aquel lugar. Tan lúgubre como siempre la castaña pensó que quizá el castigo podía haber cambiado a ser una simple sirvienta real, sin beneficio alguno. Caminó con la cabeza gacha para situarse en uno de los asientos perpendicular al de Orochimaru, el dueño del lugar._

─ _Se te cambio la suerte, zorrita─ el hombre sonrió._

─ _¿De qué hablas? ─ interrogó la castaña._

─ _No temas por tu vida, no te haremos daño._

 _Orochimaru se acercó a darle una suave caricia en la mejilla causándole repulsión inmediata. Aquel sujeto solo le daba asco._

─ _¿Qué quieren de mí? ─ Tenten se atrevió a preguntar._

─ _Nosotros nada, pero hay alguien en este lugar que quiere muchas cosas de ti─ su sonrisa macabra se ensancho. ─Por fin el dinero en ti será devuelto─ la mirada amarillenta del dueño del lugar se volvió codicia pura._

 _Una voz en su espalda la hizo replegarse._

─ _¿Tenten eres tú? ─ preguntó Neji al verla en tal deplorable aspecto. Tenten desvió su mirada para encontrarse con el castaño quien ingresaba por la misma puerta que había ingresado ella ¿Qué hacia él ahí?_

─ _El dinero antes ─ pidió Orochimaru al castaño. El sacó las bolsas de monedas. La codicia en la mirada de los presente se volvió a las monedas cayendo sobre el escritorio de aquel lugar en cuanto vieron tanto dinero junto. Tenten no entendía que pasaba. Aunque la presencia de Neji la tenía feliz ¿Había venido por ella?_

 _Muy bien, puedes llevártela─ afirmo, para luego hacerle unas señas a los guardias que la sujetaban de ambos brazos, ellos la soltaron y ella se sintió más aliviada, pese a su aspecto que quizá era realmente malo. El ver a Neji aunque sea un instante la tenía volando en otro planeta._

 _Neji se acercó a ella para luego tomarla del brazo y jalarla fuera de aquel lugar. Ella lo miraba confundida, no entendía muy bien que había pasado._

─ _¿A dónde vamos? ─ preguntó. El castaño le sonrió._

─ _A nuestra nueva casa─ respondió. Habían llegado a la salida de aquel lugar. Tenten no entendía de qué hablaba._

─ _No entiendo ─ dijo la castaña. Neji acaricio su mejilla para luego besarla en la frente._

─ _Míralo por última vez─ señalo a aquella residencia donde había vivido por tantos años─ Nunca más volverás. ─ el la pegó contra su cuerpo─ A partir de mañana serás mi mujer. Tenten, te amo. Y he comprado tu libertad. ─ anunció dejando muda a la castaña._

─ _Pero…─ balbuceó─ ¿tu familia esta enterada? ─ El castaño rio sonoramente para luego seguir hablando─ Me importa muy poco, después de todo tu sabes que fue Hinata quien terminó aquel insulso matrimonio al dejarme plantado. ─ Recordó lo sucedido el día de su boda con una sonrisa. Él nunca había estado interesado en su prima ─ Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera. Y quien quiero es a ti─ Tenten estalló en felicidad, para luego alzarse un poco y darle un beso en los labios. Cuanto los había extrañado…_

Suspiró emocionada al recordar aquello. Su nueva vida empezó aquel día. Unos días después de sacarla de aquel lugar le pidió matrimonio y se casaron. La vida le dio un vuelco de 360 grados. De ser una simple mujer que atendía sexualmente a los hombres, pese a que odiaba al igual que el resto de compañeras, su trabajo. Paso a ser una dama de la nobleza. Neji se convirtió en un marido extraordinario y con el paso de los años lo amo más.

…

El lugar donde se encontraban los cuerpos era un recinto poco iluminado por las tenues luces de lámparas en las esquinas. Sasuke iba con el corazón en la mano, rogaba que entre aquellas mujeres no se encontrara Sakura, se sentía fatal. Naruto a su lado como buen amigo aún seguía con él en su casa, pese a que en la semana varias veces lo había mandado al demonio enfrascado en su soledad.

─ Teme todo saldrá bien. No son ellas. ─ trato de dar ánimos al aura depresiva de Sasuke, el rubio.

Sasuke lo observó con indiferencia.

Pasado unos minutos una persona conocida apareció por el pasillo que conectaba aquel cuarto con las oficinas de la guardia real. Alguien que para el rubio significaba peligro a todas luces, después de todo Neji era el hombre al que él le había quitado la prometida. Pese a ser un matrimonio arreglado y en el que ninguna de las dos partes tenia sentimientos por el otro, el rubio sabía que el haberse fugado junto con la heredera de aquella familia de apellido noble, no había estado bien, pero el miedo en el momento lo había hecho actuar sin pensar bien en las consecuencias. Ahora como un adulto un poco más maduro. Sus orejas quemaban de la vergüenza.

─ Creo que alguien está en aprietos─ murmuró Sasuke cambiando la expresión de preocupación por una de sonrisa forzada.

Naruto se puso colorado al verlo acercarse a ellos.

─ Uchiha─ murmuro el castaño al verlos a ambos sentados en las bancas esperando. Luego le dirigió una mirada de reconocimiento al Uzumaqui para luego sonreír de lado─ Uzumaqui, tanto tiempo…─ se atrevió a decirle en son de burla. Más Naruto no respondió.

─ Hyuga ─ respondió el azabache para luego mirar de reojo a Naruto cuyas ganas de ser conversador se habían esfumado.

La mirada incomoda de Neji en un principio al ver al hombre por el cual había sido plantado en su boda, fue disminuyendo mientras pasaban los minutos.

─ Soy el encargado de la investigación en esta ciudad, junto con Kakashi-san ─ trato de explicar el Hyuga.

─ No lo sabía─ respondió Sasuke. Quería acabar con la incertidumbre ya. ─ Al grano─ dijo apresurado, la desesperación lo estaba matando.

─ Síganme ─ dijo a ambos. Naruto y Sasuke lo siguieron hasta el fondo de la habitación. Donde encima de algunas mesas se vislumbraban bultos con formas humanas tapadas por una manta. Sasuke sintió su estómago contraerse. Si Sakura estaba ahí, perdería la razón.

Neji quitó la sábana del primer cadáver. En total eran 4 mujeres de edades que oscilaban entre los 16 a 24 años.

El primer cadáver era de una mujer pelinegra. Se le veían moretones en el rostro y vestigios de marcas de manos en su cuello. No tenían que ser adivinos para saber que había sido ahorcada. Sasuke la miró, para luego suspirar aliviado. Aquella no era Sakura y pese al ver a un ser humano en tal estado lo ponía feliz que ella no sea la mujer muerta.

El segundo cadáver era el de una mujer castaña muy pequeña. Por su rostro no parecía tener más de 16 años en ella también se veían los vestigios de estrangulamientos. El tercer cadáver era el de otra pelinegra Sasuke suspiró aliviado al saber que ninguna de aquellas 3 mujeres era Sakura. La última era una mujer cuyo rostro estaba prácticamente desfigurado. Al verla su estómago se contrajo al querer botar su contenido. El que le había hecho eso, en definitiva. Era un salvaje. El color de sus cabellos no se distinguía muy bien puesto que había sido al parecer rapada antes de ser matada. Sasuke pensó que quizá esa mujer era Sakura, pero al observar su cuerpo se dio cuenta que Sakura era más menuda. Un suspiro de alivio se exhalo por su garganta. Ninguna de aquellas era Sakura.

─ Entonces no es ninguna de ellas─ concluyó el Hyuga. Sasuke negó inmediatamente. El Hyuga lo miró por un instante. ─ ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba ella? ─ preguntó, le causaba un poco de curiosidad ver el rostro de suma preocupación de Sasuke pues sabía muy bien el tipo de carácter que se manejaba el pelinegro.

Con un tono firme en la voz el Uchiha volvió a decir el nombre que más amaba en la tierra.

─ Sakura…Ella se llama, Sakura ─ dijo mirando a los ojos aperlados de Neji. ─ ¿Acaso no te lo dijo Kakashi? ─ cuestionó el pelinegro.

Neji negó de inmediato. Pese a trabajar juntos. Kakashi solo le había dado unos reportes de lo que había investigado en la ciudad a la que lo habían mandado. También, le había comentado sobre el interés del heredero de la familia Uchiha por una de las cortesanas. Más no sabía nada de lo que había pasado realmente.

¿Sería acaso la misma Sakura?

Al llegar a casa se lo contaría a Tenten, por supuesto. Después de todo ella estaba arriesgando mucho al ser ayudante en la investigación.

─ Bueno, Uchiha. Al parecer tu mujer aún está viva. No te desesperes que tenemos identificado uno de los lugares donde tienen recluidas a las cortesanas en la ciudad.

─ ¿Y porque no los han capturado? ─ preguntó el Uchiha indignado. Kakashi no se lo había contado.

─ Porque el rey Gaara ha viajado a los territorios vecinos hace unas semanas. ─ respondió rápidamente el castaño. ─ Además no creas que solo ella ha sido raptada. Hay más personas ─ recordó con amargura el rostro sonriente de su prima. ─ Que están metidas ahí.

─ ¿Ha pasado algo en la familia Hyuga? ─ preguntó Naruto al verlo mencionar el "más personas"

El castaño asintió.

─ ¿Quién? ─ se atrevió a preguntar el rubio. Si era alguien de su familia. Hinata debería saberlo.

─ Hanabi─ respondió el castaño. ─ Hanabi fue secuestrada hace un mes por uno de los dueños de la organización.

─ ¿Orochimaru? ─ preguntó con preocupación Sasuke. Sabía el nombre de aquel sujeto despreciable.

Neji negó de inmediato.

─ Su nombre es Toneri Outsusuki y vio en mi prima alguien con quien casarse. ─ explicó a ambos─ Pasado un tiempo nos enteramos que él tiene que ver con aquella organización.

Naruto se puso palido. Tendría que enviarle una carta con suma urgencia a su esposa. Hanabi era la querida hermana de Hinata y tenía que estar al tanto de la situación.

…

─ Maestra ¿Esta es la forma correcta de presentarse? ─ pregunto Sarada mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia frente a la castaña. Tenten sonrió. Sin quererlo, esa pequeña niña le transmitía una ternura que nunca había sentido con nadie, excepto con Sakura, por supuesto.

─ Sí, así está bien─ respondió. Sarada limpió las arrugas de su enorme falda, la cual la hacían usar, para luego sentarse con ambas piernas cruzadas al igual que el resto de niñas del lugar.

─ Creo que esto es todo por hoy─ dijo la castaña.

Todas las niñas asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Sarada caminó, presurosa al cuarto donde estaba su madre, quería contarle como le había ido aquel día.

Al llegar a la habitación abrió con sumo cuidado la cerradura. Sakura se encontraba leyendo un libro en cuanto Sarada se lanzó a sus brazos.

─ ¡Mami! ─ gritó. Sakura le hizo un gesto de silencio.

─ ¿Qué haces mami? ─ preguntó la pelinegra.

─ Estoy estudiando más sobre tu enfermedad ─ le respondió al instante. ─ Kabuto me ha dado unos cuantos libros de medicina.

Sarada la miró pensativa al principio el hombre de anteojos le causaba un poco de miedo, pero con el paso de los días no parecía tan mala persona como había creído, inclusive le había dado dulces en la mañana.

─ Mamá… ¿Kabuto-san es malo? ─ preguntó la pequeña Uchiha. Sakura recordó que en aquella semana el ayudante de Orochimaru se había mostrado gentil con ellos, luego de descubrir en uno de sus ataques la enfermedad que tenía su hija.

─ No lo sé─ respondió Sakura. Acarició el cabello de su hija.

─ Mamá─ Sarada llamó su atención otra vez─ ¿Cuándo vendrá papá?

─ Pronto hija... ─ respondió sin seguridad en sus palabras.

Le dolía que le esté preguntando todos los días lo mismo, después de todo era una niña pequeña que no entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Era una niña inocente que no tenía la culpa del pasado que ella tenía.

Un hombre llamó a la puerta y aunque sabía de qué se trataba Sakura tenía que ir.

…

En la sala de reuniones.

─ ¿Qué quieres de mi Orochimaru? ─ dijo con total repulsión la pelirosa. Orochimaru le sonrió perversamente para luego llamar a un par de jovencitas más.

Sakura vio acercarse a una chica rubia y una castaña ojos perlas.

─ Hoy atenderán a mis invitados ─ sonrió al verla palidecer─ ¿Qué te pasa Sakura? ¿No es la primera vez que estas con un hombre? ─ dijo burlón─ después de todo tu bastarda debe tener un padre─ soltó con repulsión.

Sakura quiso gritarle y decirle el asco que le causaba, después de todo, aquel hombre junto con Tsunade habían sido los que la habían hecho entrar en ese mundo. Nunca supo el porqué, pero era a ella a quien trataban peor, casi como si ella les hubiera hecho algo. Aunque resultaba imposible.

Salió de la estancia para alistarse para la noche. El asco de pertenecer a otro hombre que no sea Sasuke la tenía mal. No quería, ella solo le pertenecía a él y no se sentiría bien si alguien más la manchaba. Con gruesas lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas se perdió por los pasillos rumbo a su cuarto.

Orochimaru la observó salir del lugar para luego llamar a Tsunade.

─ ¿Empieza hoy? ─ preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa. Orochimaru le sonrió también para luego ir y darle un beso en la boca.

─ Sí─ respondió con mirada lujuriosa.

─ No sabes cuánto me alegro el tenerla así, después de todo ella es la única culpable de mis desgracias─ hablo la rubia.

─ Creí que ya habías olvidado aquel suceso─ comentó Orochimaru.

─ Jamás lo olvidaré─ respondió.

─ Entonces te alegrará saber que el tipo al que tiene que atender es Sasori Akatsuna.

Tsunade había escuchado por quejas de algunas de las cortesanas a su servicio que él las trataba muy mal e inclusive les pegaba antes de consumar el acto sexual.

─ No sabes cuánto ─ dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro…

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Lo siento por tardarme tanto en actualizar, la verdad estoy a finales de ciclo y los proyectos me tienen algo estresada y sin inspiración :(

Bueno dejando de lado lo complicada de mi vida universitaria ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Hay muchas cosas turbias que se iran descubriendo mientras pasen los capítulos. Bueno, supimos lo que paso en la vida de Tenten y también hubo un encuentro entre Naruto y Neji que no desencadeno consecuencias puesto que Neji nunca quizo a Hinata :3

Ya saben si les gustó pueden decirmelo a travez de un comentario.

Gracias a **Ivette Uchiha** y **Cristina009** por comentar el capítulo anterior :3

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola queridos lectores!**

 **Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia .Espero que les guste el capítulo :3. Gracias por sus comentarios ,follows y favoritos.**

 **Diclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia mía**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10:**

Magulladuras, dolor, sangre...

Esas eran las palabras que describían ahora su situación. Aun recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior y es que ese hombre había sido un total animal en cuanto a su trato con ella.

Flashback:

 _¿Ya estás lista? ─ preguntó Tsunade desde la puerta al verla sentada frente a su cama observando el dormir de Sarada, velando por su sueño como lo hacía desde que era pequeña._

 _Sí─ contestó en u hilo de voz. Odiaba lo que la iban a obligar a hacer. Pero, como todo buen medico tenía un haz bajo la manga._

 _Tsunade la miro burlona mientras terminaba de incorporarse y observó con desprecio también a su pequeña hija que dormida se veía como un ángel puro e inocente. Un ángel que un día estaría dichosa de corromper en aquel lugar así como lo hizo con su madre._

 _Sakura camino hacia Sarada y le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación junto con Tsunade que no sabía él porque estaba más contenta que nunca de verla así, en esa situación como una cortesana que tendría que cumplir con sus obligaciones de acostarse con aquellos hombres._

 _Los largos pasillos conectaban muchos salones y es que aquella residencia era una parte del palacio reservada solo para familiares de la familia real. Desconocía de quien era la persona a la que pertenecía, pues de más joven nunca había podido preguntar por temor a ser castigada, pero según rumores de sus compañeras al parecer el dueño de aquel establecimiento era alguien importante. Eran tan inteligentes como para disfrazar su adiestramiento como adiestramiento de damas de sociedad, más no lo que realmente eran prostitutas finas, cortesanas._

 _El salón preparado para las reuniones internas se encontraba frente de los salones de adiestramiento. Era un lugar enorme cuya cabida era de por al menos 200 personas. Sus decoraciones de dicha época le daban un toque divino a la vista. Adentro las paredes estaban pintadas de un amarillo crema y el techo era en forma de cúpula. Los candelabros colgaban en los techos dándole una iluminación amena y acorde a la atmosfera que adentro se mecía._

 _Sakura recordó la primera vez que fue ahí. Era muy pequeña y en ese lugar entendió por primera vez cual era el trabajo de las cortesanas._

 _El salón estaba lleno de varios hombres que por cuya apariencia y ropas elegantes deducía como gente muy adinerada. Orochimaru a su lado sonrió al verla. Un tipo joven, pelirojo cuya apariencia era la de un hombre de menos de 30 años susurró algo al oído de ese despreciable ser por unos instantes causándole un poco de furia pues su mirada lasciva se dirigió en especial hacia ella ,seguro estaban hablando de ella como mercancía._

 _De lejos hizo una seña para que se acercasen._

 _Sakura y las muchachas a su lado se acercaron. La rubia y la castaña parecían más nerviosa que ella misma. Había tratado de hablar con ellas en más de una ocasión, pero Tsunade restringía su comunicación con el resto de cortesanas._

 _Sakura, ven ─ dijo Orochimaru en cuanto estaban a pocos pasos de ellos._

 _Ella lo hizo porque no había otra salida. Le dirigió una mirada reservada al hombre pelirojo._

 _Así que… ¿con que ella es? ─ preguntó el hombre pelirojo mientras ella se acercaba más a ellos._

 _Sí, Sasori-sama─ contestó los ojos miel. Luego reparo en las demás cortesanas que habían venido con la pelirosa. ─ Ella es la hija prodiga de la que le hable─ dijo con Sarcasmo en la voz. El hombre de nombre Sasori se burló y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por el bochorno._

 _Ino─ la señalo ─ tus iras con Deidara-san y Hanabi, ya sabes que tienes que ir con Toneri. ─ Dicho esto ambas jóvenes se situaron a los costados de ambos hombres quienes sonrieron deleitándose de su belleza. Sakura observó como con la mirada ambas suplicaban no estar en ese lugar._

 _Sakura, tú ponte al lado de Sasori-sama─ tuvo que hacerlo fastidiada, cuanto extrañaba la vida en la casa de los Uzumaquis. Todo era tan diferente…_

 _El hombre pelirojo paseo su mirada por ella y sus manos sujetaron firmemente su cintura dejándola más que abochornada. Sentía unas nauseas horribles en ese momento._

 _Los dejo solos─ avisó Orochimaru al verla ya al lado de aquel cliente de esa noche._

 _Desapareció en medio de los invitados. Había más cortesanas en esa reunión. A ninguna la reconocía y es que al parecer ese evento traía a muchachas de seguro los muchos lugares donde tenían a mujeres como ella, recluidas._

 _Me gusta tu nombre ─ susurró Sasori cerca del oído de la pelirosa._

 _Gra-ci-as ─ tartamudeó un poco. El tipo había bajado la mano de su cintura hasta sus caderas tomándola firmemente en una caricia que bien y podía irse hacia lugares vetados que ella no estaría dispuesta a soportar._

 _¿Cuántos años tienes? ─ le preguntó el pelirojo._

 _22 años mi señor─ contestó al instante─ dentro de poco cumplo 23._

 _Tienes una mirada muy dulce Sakura─ alagó el hombre._

 _Sakura se sonrojó un poco el hombre cada vez sujetaba más sus caderas deslizándose en posesión de su trasero._

 _No contestó y aquello irritó un poco al pelirojo._

 _¿Desea algo de beber?─ sugirió la pelirosa al ver a uno de los encargados del banquete traer unas botellas a una mesa. Emborracharlo sería una buena idea para evitar lo que tenía que suceder a puerta cerrada en aquel lugar. Acostarse con él._

 _Sí, tráeme un poco de sake ─ ordenó Sasori._

 _Está bien─ contestó Sakura, su plan daría efecto con un líquido embriagante._

 _El hombre aflojo el agarre que la mantenía sujeta a él y ella pudo dirigirse hacia el fondo del salón, lugar donde un encargado les daba las bebidas para repartir a las cortesanas y muchachos que atendían el bufete, en su mayoría esclavos de Orochimaru._

 _Al tener el licor en sus manos, de su vestido, observando todos los lugares, saco un pequeño sobrecito, ahí tenía un poco de hiervas que había pedido previamente a Kabuto como excusa de hacer dormir a Sarada._

 _La metió en la bebida como lo más preciado que tenía. Ella no se acostaría con aquel sujeto que aunque joven seguro tenía el alma podrida como los demás presentes en esa reunión._

 _Sin ser vista se dirigió con una coqueta sonrisa hacia el tipo que estaba apartado en un rincón viendo el baile de algunas cortesanas. El evento era por todas las luces uno muy bien preparado y aunque ella también sabía danzar no estaba junto con aquel grupo. Al estar frente a frente al pelirojo le dio su bebida. El hombre la inspecciono un momento y luego tomándola de la cintura la hizo sentar en sus piernas para luego terminar de bebérsela por completo. Solo era cuestión de pocos minutos para que cayera y lo mejor era persuadirlo a que ambos se fueran a una habitación así que la segunda parte del plan entraría en acción._

 _¿tú también sabes bailar? ─ preguntó el pelirojo mientras su mano descarada empezaba a frotarla por su espalda y bajarla hacia su trasero. Sakura dio un respingo al sentirlo, abochornada. ¡Ese hombre era un descarado!_

 _Sí─ contestó en un susurro. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de decirle a ese hombre que quitara las manos de ese lugar. Claro, no podía hacerlo, él era su cliente. En cambio con voz seductora le susurró al oído─ Puedo enseñarle en un privado._

 _Claro que sí, preciosa─ aseguró el pelirojo._

 _El hombre sonrió con suficiencia al escuchar esas palabras y se irguió al instante. Nunca pensó que sería tan fácil de convencer. Sakura se levantó y camino delante de el quien la cogió mas posesivamente que antes y la dirigió a los cuarto. A la distancia pudo ver a Orochimaru quien aprobaba su andar y le alzaba un pulgar en cuanto la vio desaparecer por el pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones de servicio._

 _No faltaría nada para que cayese._

 _Tu primero Sa-ku-ra ─ dijo el pelirojo al llegar a la habitación y abrir la puerta._

 _Está bien─ Sakura lo miró traviesa como sí realmente disfrutara de su compañía cunado realmente lo único que quería era vaciar sus entrañas encima de aquel tipejo al que tenía un asco terrible._

 _Sasori entro seguido de ella y se sentó en la cama de la habitación._

 _Vamos empieza a desvestirte─ ordenó. Sakura lo miró coqueta y empezó a desbrochar el obi y dejar su hermosa yukata sin restricción._

 _El hombre observó atento hasta que ella empezó a hacer movimiento lento y pausado. Sabía muchos bailes y en ese momento empezó a bailarle provocativa con pasos acompasados por sus movimientos de caderas y pechos; además de la tenue música que llegaba desde el salón a ese lugar. Sasori no se perdía de ninguno de sus movimientos. Ella le seguía el juego cada vez que se movía al momento en que sus manos hacían círculos por los hombros del pelirojo._

 _¡Basta! ─ gritó Sasori en cuanto ella empezó a deslizar los botones de su camisa. Un mareo empezó a tenerlo en las alas de Morfeo._

 _¿He hecho algo mal? ─ preguntó Sakura._

 _El hombre no respondió, en cambio le dio una bofetada que le desvió el rostro hacia un lado. Sakura sintió un picor que se convirtió en un hormigueo y término por degustar el sabor metálico de su sangre._

 _Así con un poco de sangre en el rostro te ves más hermosa─ dijo Sasori al ver un hilo de sangre chorrear por la comisura de su labio._

 _¿Qué le pasa? ─ empezaba a tenerle miedo ¿Se habría dado cuenta de las hierbas en su bebida?_

 _¿No has escuchado sobre mí? ¿Pequeña? ─ preguntó. Sakura lo miró confundida y aterrada al mismo tiempo. ─ Mis gustos a la hora del sexo son peculiares─ informó._

 _¿A qué se refiere? ─ inquirió en un hilo de voz._

 _Me gusta ver las caras de zorras como tú llenas de sangre. Tener sexo mientras las golpeo y el marco como mías ─ sonrío sonoramente como un desquiciado._

 _¿Cuándo harían efecto las hierbas?_

 _Coopera bonita─ exigió a una Sakura que había puesto una distancia de al menos dos metros y lo miraba aterrada. ─ Te ira peor─ señaló._

 _No me haga daño─ suplicó._

 _Mas el hombre no respondió y la acorralo siguiendo golpeándole en el rostro. Sujetando sus manos tan fuertemente hasta que las dejó moradas y por último iba su parte favorita. Saco el cinturón de su pantalón y arrancando el ahora de la pelirosa golpeo con aquel la delicada espalda de Sakura._

 _¡Por favor! ¡Pare! ─ gritaba desesperada Sakura al sentir como la carne de su espalda se abría en cada golpe que le propinaba ese sujeto que en esos instantes parecía una bestia._

 _No preciosa. Si ahora estas más bonita─ se relamió los labios el hombre._

 _Sakura sabía que pronto perdería la conciencia si aquello continuaba. El brebaje aun no funcionaba ¿Cuánto tardaría? Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Ese tipo la mataría si seguía así._

 _‹‹_ _Sasuke ayúdame››_

 _Escuche que eres alguien desobediente ─ reclamó el sujeto._

 _Suélteme por favor. Déjeme ir ─ dijo a aquel sujeto. Las piernas le estaban empezando a fallar y pronto caería. Observó la puerta de la habitación pensando que con sus suplicas lograría invocar a la persona que amaba, pero este mundo era cruel y nada se escuchó en el pasillo más que la música de la fiesta._

 _Nun-ca─ tartamudeó el pelirojo para luego soltar el cinturón y caer en el piso._

 _Sakura lo observó temerosa. Le verificó el pulso y se dio cuenta que por fin el brebaje había dado efecto. Suspir_ _ó_ _aliviada, pese al dolor que sentía en sus extremidades. Tardaría días en recuperarse._

 _Alzo su yukata que traía las mangas hacia abajo se cubrió nuevamente con ella y se puso su obi mientras se iba por fin de la habitación con mucho esfuerzo. En esos momentos se sentía fatal. Pero, "su trabajo" había terminado en cuanto entró en la habitación._

 _Se retiró con la sangre aun resbalando por su labio y la sangre a carne viva por su espalda._

 _…_

Los recuerdos se fueron dispersando de su mente. Ese tipo estaba demasiado enfermo.

Orochimaru había ido a verla en la mañana y se había reído en su cara cuando la vio en aquel estado; alegando que su bienvenida estaba más que dada. No había permitido que Sarada la viera y ahora se encontraba descansando un poco con un libro en la mano. Kabuto había estado hacia una hora en su habitación para curarla y Sakura se lo agradecía en demasía. El dolor había disminuido un poco con el vendaje y el remedio para cicatrices que le había dado; además, de las pomadas que evitarían que su cuerpo quedara marcado. Las palabras que más le habían alertado era que no era la primera cortesana que quedaba así bajo las manos de aquel sujeto. Además, rumores decían que algunas incluso habían muerto en sus manos.

…

Unas visitas inesperadas se encontraban en la mansión Uchiha y es que por aquella noticia Hinata se había movilizado hasta la metrópolis para ver en que ayudar. Naruto le había enviado una carta contándole lo que había sucedido con Hanabi y al recibirla no había dudado ningún segundo en regresar a su tierra natal para ayudar en la búsqueda de su querida hermana menor. Sus hijos a su lado caminaban ansiosos por el jardín de la casa de su "tío Sasuke"

Claro, un percance aquel día había sido el encontrarse con su primo por la plaza de la ciudad, quien pese a los años aun sentía algo de rencor por ella. Hinata lo comprendía a nadie le gustaba ser plantado en el altar. Su actitud fue muy inmadura en su tiempo; aunque, no solo de ella, también de Naruto.

─ Mami─ llamó su atención la pequeña Himawari al verla sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol. Hinata volvió hacia su hija ─ ¿Dónde está papá? ─ preguntó la peli azul.

─ Papá esta junto con tío Sasuke fuera haciendo negocios─ respondió Hinata. Sus hijos eran muy pequeños para saber lo que realmente había pasado.

─ El viejo debería estar con nosotros─ bufo Boruto molesto acercándose a ambas. ─ Ahora, en estas tierras, también me ignora─ giro su rostro en una mueca de sutil enfado.

─ Boruto, no hables así de tu padre─ reprendió Hinata─ Naruto solo desea lo mejor para nosotros.

─ Es la verdad. En la otra ciudad tampoco tenía tiempo para mí. Todo el tiempo se la pasaba metido en los cultivos de arroz. ─ argumentó el rubio.

Boruto tenía muy poca atención de su padre.

─ Entiéndelo, Boruto. Tu padre tiene que trabajar para nosotros. ─ justificó la ojiperla, pero su hijo no le hizo caso, para Boruto solo era excusas que justificaban el actuar de su padre frente a su falta de interés para con él. Estaba harto y ahora no tenía ni si quiera a Sarada para que conversaran y le contara como se sentía, porque pese a la edad de ambos, el rubio y la pelinegra tenían una muy bonita amistad y eran mejores amigos a la par de rivales.

…

El pelinegro recorrió nuevamente el pasillo impaciente. Esa reunión en la casa Hyuga lo tenía un poco cabreado. Era una supuesta reconciliación entre el dobe, Hinata y la familia Hyuga. Pasado los años al parecer la rabia en un principio por las acciones precipitadas de ambos esposos, había desaparecido.

─ ¡Hey teme! ─ Naruto lo llamó con un vaso de sake en la mano. Esos no eran momentos para beber, pero aquella reunión había empezado a subirse de tono desde hacía mucho rato.

─ ¿Qué quieres dobe? ─ gruñó molesto Sasuke.

Naruto le acercó algo del líquido embriagante y él lo recibió de mala gana. Se suponía que deberían estar más preocupados por la salud y bienestar de la pequeña Hyuga -Hanabi- que había caído en manos de aquella red de cortesanas.

─ El papá de Hinata está muy contento de que hayamos vuelto─ dijo Naruto. Sasuke observó por su hombro y lo notó. Era cierto. El patriarca de los Hyugas estaba encantado con Boruto y Himawari quienes se le colgaban de la cintura al mismo tiempo.

Se ponía en su situación y lo comprendía, por más que los hijos desobedezcan a sus padres. Ellos se molestaran, armaran un lio, pero lejos de todo son padres y algún día su amor les sobrepasara que perdonaran a aquellos hijos que cometieron falta.

─ Sí, lo veo ─ susurró Sasuke con tristeza.

Dicho esto Naruto lo jalo dentro de aquel salón y lo hizo sentarse en una de las mesas.

Sasuke observo en silencio el lugar. Era curioso. Estaba la familia Hyuga, pero la familia de Neji no estaba por ningún lado. Dejo de pensar en eso cuando los recuerdos empezaron a asaltarlo de nuevo.

Ese día se cumplía la semana dos desde que secuestraron a Sakura y Sarada. Muchas noticias iban y venían. Lo único bueno era que el rey Gaara, amigo de la infancia de Naruto, llegaba en un día... Con su apoyo tal vez encontraran a Sakura y Sarada más rápido.

Habían ido una vez aquella semana al palacio del rey, pero no lo habían encontrado. En su lugar uno de sus primos dirigía todo. Su nombre era Sasori Akatsuna y en vez de ayudarlos los había visto severo restándole importancia a aquellos sucesos. Sasuke en un momento pensó que ese sujeto hasta apoyaba el secuestro de personas para luego usarlas como cortesanas pues su falta de interés así lo demostraba.

De palacio solo había regresado con dolores de cabeza causadas por ese sujeto que esperaba nunca más ver.

…

Karin estaba muy enfadada y es que aun pensaba recuperar a Sasuke pese a los muchos acontecimientos que habían pasado. Aun deseaba convertirse en la señora Uchiha y ahora que aquella cortesana no estaba aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para acercársele a Sasuke, pues en su infantil razonamiento ella era aún más mujer que Sakura. Tenía todos los atributos para conquistar a un hombre.

Suitgetsu, su compañero de cama, la había visto con reproche aquella mañana, pero nada podía hacer para persuadirla de no ir cuando Karin le comunicó que iría a la mansión Uchiha.

En esos momentos observaba como en la lejanía se encontraba la casa de Sasuke. Había tomado una decisión y nada la cambiaria.

Al llegar bajo del carruaje y se dispuso a seguir la larga ruta que conectaba los enormes jardines de la casa con la mansión.

Una cabellera rubia y peli azul llamó su atención. Eran sus sobrinos Hima-chan y Boruto.

Paso de largo por ellos en cuanto la vieron y se preguntó que harían aquellos niños en la casa si aún permanecía el percance con Neji.

Caminó hacia dentro de la mansión donde preguntó a un empleado el paradero de Sasuke. Al escuchar que estaba fuera empezó su plan. Sería la discordia entre Mikoto y la cortesana esa.

Mikoto la recibió en su habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro.

─ ¿A qué has venido hija? ─ preguntó.

Karin le devolvió el gesto sonriendo también.

─ Vine a verla. Tengo que decirle algo que no dije la anterior vez que vine─ iría directo al grano.

─ Dime, te escucho.

─ Es sobre la mujer con la que Sasuke anda.

Mikoto la miro pensativa unos instantes para luego efectuar una pregunta.

─ ¿Qué pasa con ella?

─ ¿Sasuke le contó a lo que se dedica?

La cizaña ebullía de la lengua de la peliroja.

Mikoto negó al instante.

─ Debería saberlo─ añadió con rencor─ Su próxima nuera es una mujer de costumbres poco decorosas.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ La pelinegra la miraba sorprendida.

─ Sakura, es una cortesana.

* * *

Y este es el final del capítulo :D

¿Que les parecio?

\- Sasori es una bestia ¿no? y lo peor es una persona influyente en palacio, pero pronto tendrá su merecido...

\- Karin ya llego a fregarla todo y bueno en el siguiente capítulo habrá una pequeña charla entre Mikoto y su hijo menor.

Ya saben sus opiniones, teorías y criticas son bienvenidas :3

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior, una palabra de aliento siempre ayuda a inspirarse a un escritor o bueno intento de escritor en mi caso xD. Así que besos para ellas :*

PD: Ya salí de vacaciones con un exitoso semestre así que todo este tiempo que tengo me dedicaré a mis historias y ahora si prometo actualizar semanalmente o en menos tiempo :3. Estén atentos a la actualización UwU.

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola queridos lectores!**

 **Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia .Espero que les guste el capítulo :3. Gracias por sus comentarios ,follows y favoritos.**

 **Diclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia mía**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 11-**

Karin, salió del cuarto dejando con muchas interrogantes a la pelinegra. Mikoto observó su marcha, por un momento, para luego perderse en sus pensamientos. Tendría que hablar con Sasuke a la brevedad posible. Una cortesana, no era ni de cerca, una digna dama con la que debería andar. Solo traería el apellido Uchiha por los suelos; al igual que su reputación.

¿Cómo Sasuke había terminado enredándose con una mujer como esa? Era una, de las muchas incógnitas, que se presentaban en su cabeza. Y una de las tantas, que empezaron a cambiar su humor. Prohibiría aquel romance.

─ Señora, el almuerzo está servido─ irrumpió una empleada en su habitación.

Mikoto volteo a verla y su ceño rápidamente se frunció.

─ ¿Sasuke ya ha regresado? ─ preguntó la pelinegra, molesta.

─ No, mi señora. Él aun no regresa con Naruto-sama, es más, dijeron que volverían tarde. Tenían muchas diligencias que realizar.

─ ¿Y Fugaku? ─ Su marido tampoco se encontraba por ningún sitio.

─ Él ha ido a almorzar con los Hyugas. Dejo avisado que vendría en la noche.

Mikoto relajo los hombros mientras cruzaba los brazos en una pose pensativa. Hacia días que su hijo salía temprano junto con Naruto y regresaba casi al anochecer sin ninguna razón. También tendría que hablar con su esposo. Esperaba contar con que le diera la razón.

─ Está bien ─ contestó la pelinegra. ─ Trae mi almuerzo al cuarto.

La empleada asintió en silencio, mirándola con cautela. Hasta hacia algunos días, Mikoto, pedía a sus empleados que la ayudaran a movilizarse hasta el comedor. Pues disfrutaba la compañía de los pequeños hijos de su ahijado. Su conducta solo podía significar una cosa. La llegada de Karin a la mansión Uchiha traería futuros problemas.

…

Sakura practicaba con las chicas los pasos de baile para los próximos eventos de la semana. La chica rubia y aquella castaña que había observado en aquella reunión y que tan parecida se le hacía, bailaban junto con ella en la misma dirección. Al observarlas había notado que eran algo torpes en sus pasos, lo que denotaba, que esa era una de sus primeras lecciones de baile. Seguro eran capturas recientes. Cuando estuvo en ese lugar solía oír muchos rumores sobre algunos raptos a jóvenes de baja clase social. Pobres aquellas mujeres, si lo eran y es que vivir toda una vida feliz para toparse con ese trabajo era algo muy difícil de sobrellevar. Suspiró cansada luego de casi dos horas de baile exhaustivo. Últimamente se sentía más fatigada de lo normal.

La maestra de baile, una mujer mayor de la edad de Tsunade, pidió un descanso mientras las clases seguían. Sakura sentía un poco los pies entumecidos de tanto ajetreo. Las heridas ya estaban empezando a cicatrizar en la espalda y eso ayudaba bastante pues en aquellos movimientos a veces la tela de su vestido chocaba haciendo que la piel se enrojeciera. Causándole algo de dolor.

Caminó un poco hacia donde se encontraban sentadas las demás cortesanas. Estaba aburrida de todo aquel encierro y quizá hablar con los demás ayudaría a sobrellevar el cautiverio.

─ Hola ─ saludó situándose junto con aquella rubia ojos azules.

─ Hola ─ le devolvió el saludo la mujer mientras le daba una tímida sonrisa.

─ ¿Es la primera vez que bailan? ─ pregunto Sakura.

La chica de pelo castaño respondió.

─ Sí ─ dijo con cautela, luego se tocó un poco el pelo agarrando un mechón y poniéndolo en su oreja. Sakura la observó un poco en aquella acción. Su rostro era más joven que el de las demás. Probablemente tenía 17 años, o quizá menos, pues parecía una niña frente a las otras cortesanas reunidas.

─ Nunca las he visto ─ registró sus memorias buscando alguna ocasión en aquellos días aparte del evento ─ ¿desde cuándo están aquí? ─ preguntó a ambas.

─ Hace casi dos meses ─ contestó la rubia, que parecía menos tímida que la chica menor ─ Yo vine de otra ciudad cuando esos imbéciles me raptaron. ─ soltó lo último con rencor y en un tono silencioso.

 _Rapto._

La misma forma en la que ella llego a aquel lugar.

 _Personas que compartían su experiencia de ser arrebatadas de los suyos._

─ ¿Cómo se llaman? ─ preguntó la pelirosa.

Ambas chicas se miraron la una a la otra, incapaces de responder. Luego de un arduo debate mental en el que pensaron que decirle, por fin contestaron. Por ende sabían que tenían que ser cautelosas. La vida en aquel encierro, eso les había enseñado. La desconfianza, era su única arma para estar más o menos seguras.

─ Soy Ino Yamanaca─ respondió la rubia cogiéndose un poco de sus cabellos amarillos. Pese a la seguridad demostrada en un principio. Estaba un poco nerviosa frente a la pelirosa. Sakura era una desconocida.

Sakura le sonrió a la rubia para luego girar su vista hacia la castaña en busca de respuesta.

Se le hacía tan parecida…

─ Hanabi Hyuga ─ la castaña le ofreció su mano para que la estrechara.

¿Hanabi Hyuga?

 _No podía ser._

Sakura miro a muchacha y encontró claramente el porqué de que se le hacía tan familiar. Aquella forma de rostro. Algunas facciones y el color de los ojos, eran los de Hinata. Hanabi era la hermana menor de la que la Hyuga mayor siempre le hablaba.

─ ¿Conoces a Hinata? ─ preguntó Sakura. Quería aclarar sus dudas. Quizá estaba adelantándose en concluir su parentesco.

Hanabi la miró unos segundos en los que se debatió en responderle aquella pregunta. Una extraña, estaba nombrando el nombre de su hermana ¿Acaso Toneri había quitado su atención de ella? Y ahora, alguien, quería socavar información de Hinata. Sabía que su hermana estaba a salvo en otra ciudad. Repasó en algunos gestos de la pelirosa en busca de falsedad y malas intenciones. Las personas malas siempre tenían una mirada oscura y un aura siniestra, eso siempre le decía su hermana mayor mas no encontró nada. Su mirada era tranquila y la luz de sus ojos, pese a estar apagados, tenían un aura sincera. Parecía buena persona.

─ Es mi hermana ─ confesó la castaña.

Sakura se quedó muda en el acto. Miro por encima de su hombro. Aquella chica era alguien de familia adinerada y por encima de su situación económica estaba ahí en un lugar lleno de lujuria. Era otra cortesana más. Se retuvo las ganas de preguntarle más pues no quería que Hanabi e Ino desconfiaran de ella. La pelirosa, era alguien desconocido, después de todo, entre ambas mujeres.

Antes de que emitiera alguna palabra. Una voz las hizo sobresaltar.

─ ¡Fórmense! ─ gritó la mujer que las entrenaba. Al escucharla Sakura se puso en su posición anterior y en medio de miradas cómplices con aquellas muchachas terminó las clases de aquel día, pero no volvieron a hablar del parentesco de la Hyuga.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto encontró a Sarada dormida, como un tierno angelito, sobre su cama. Un poco de comida estaba depositada, en su pupitre y un par de libros, que de seguro, le había traído, aquel medico peliplateado. Kabuto-sama, últimamente, se portaba bastante bien con ella y su hija. Observó una vez más a Sarada antes de empezar a tomar los alimentos que para esa hora estaban algo fríos. Relajó los músculos estirando un poco los brazos. Las clases de baile habían durado hasta la partida del ocaso y la tenían totalmente agotada. Lo único bueno del día había sido haber conocido a ese par de jóvenes. Al menos teniendo amigas el encierro sería algo sobre llevable, eran algunos de sus pensamientos.

Antes de comer a mucha reticencia, la verdad, era que últimamente estaba teniendo un poco de aversión a la comida. Esos días de encierro, en aquel lugar, de seguro habían hecho de las suyas en su organismo. Fue a darle un beso a Sarada. Aquellos libros de medicina quizá ayudarían a solventar los síntomas que cada vez se hacían más frecuentes en el cuerpo de su hija. Sarada no podía llevar la carga de un vida como la que vivían. Su corazón no lo resistiría por mucho tiempo.

…

Sasuke salió de la oficina de la guardia una vez más. Como siempre en esos últimos días eran las mismas noticias. "esperaremos al rey Gaara" Sí, lo sabía así como sabía que mientras más tiempo pasaba. Sakura y Sarada corrían mas peligro. Y es que solo imaginar a Sakura en brazos de otros hombres se le hacía doloroso. Ella era suya. Él fue el primero y sería el único hombre en su vida, aunque en esos momentos nada decía que fuera realidad. Lo más probable era que ya no lo fuera y no era solo sobrellevar pensarla con otros hombres lo que más lo atormentaba era que él no pudo protegerlas. No pudo hacer nada para que no se las llevaran de su lado.

Montó su caballo en cuanto salió de la guardia real y enfilo rumbo hacia su casa. Naruto junto con él no había dicho nada en el trayecto y aquello era demasiado extraño, pues sucediera lo que sucediera la chispa alegre de Naruto siempre era al par de estresante, relajante. Su parlan chinería quizá se necesitasen eran una buena distracción y para Sasuke mejor distracción que el sake que últimamente se había vuelto su fiel compañero de penas. Si Itachi estuviera vivo el panorama quizá fuera distinto, Itachi siempre sabía que decirlo y cuando decirlo, reconfortar a los demás solo con un par de palabras. Era el mejor hermano del mundo, pero lamentablemente ya no estaba para él.

Mientras se acercaba a la casa dejo de pensar en el pasado. Sus sobrinos a la entrada jugaban inquietos y viraron al instante cuando escucharon los pasos de los caballos acercándose. Sasuke se bajó rápidamente de su caballo y no supo en que momento, pero un pequeño Boruto estaba pegado a su rodilla mientras una pequeña Himawari se sostenía de Naruto. Últimamente, el mayor de sus ahijados se mostraba un poco afectivo con él, pese a no serlo con su verdadero papá. Y es que, en aquellos días, para olvidar un poco lo que había pasado Sasuke le había enseñado a montar caballo. Pese a ser frio, Sasuke, tenía un buen corazón y aquel niño también llevaba en los ojos la pérdida de su mejor amiga o eso le había dicho cuando hablaron de Sarada aquel día.

Entro en la residencia con el Uzumaqui detrás de él.

─ Parece que mi hijo te ve como un modelo a seguir teme ─ Naruto habló detrás suyo.

─ Solo le he enseñado algunas cosas ─ contestó cansado el pelinegro.

─ Sabes, Boruto últimamente no me hace caso ─ un poco de tristeza surcó el rostro del rubio. Sasuke lo miró de reojo.

─ No le prestas la debida atención, quizá ─ comentó Sasuke.

─Siempre han habido muchas cosas que hacer desde que papá me nombro administrador de sus sembríos de arroz ─ Naruto había dejado muchas cosas pendientes cuando no dudo en ayudar a Sasuke. El que se encargaría mientras él estaba en la capital seria Minato.

─ Deberías hablar con él ─ Sasuke dio un poco de consejo a su amigo aunque en esos momentos el que estuviera afectado por lo que pasaba era él. ─ Los hijos son el fiel reflejo de las acciones de sus padres ─ recordó como de adolescente Fugaku le había dicho aquello cuando se volvió rebelde a causa del vacío que dejo la partida de su hermano mayor.

─ Lo haré teme ─el rostro del rubio se ilumino ─ yo quiero que mi hijo me considere su amigo ─ y una vez más Naruto sonrío un poco.

─ Señor Sasuke ─ una empleada interrumpió la conversación de Sasuke con Naruto.

Algo enojado Sasuke giró a verla.

─ Dime

─ La señora Mikoto está que lo espera en su cuarto. Quiere hablar con usted ─ respondió algo temerosa, la empleada.

─ Dentro de 5 minutos subo ─ contestó para luego girarse hacia Naruto.

─ Habla con él ─ repitió por última vez, al rubio, para luego enfilar su rumbo hacia el cuarto de su progenitora.

¿Qué querría decirle?

Al llegar al cuarto giro con cuidado la manecilla de la puerta. Su madre, como casi todo el tiempo, se encontraba postrada en cama. La bandeja de comida en la mesita de noche solo demostraba que ya había cenado. No había bajado a comer con los Uzumaqui.

─ Hola mamá ─ saludó Sasuke al ponerse frente a ella. Luego, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

─ Sasuke… ─ susurró la pelinegra, pero al levantar la vista, Sasuke, notó que algo pasaba con su madre pues nunca lo había visto con una mirada tan fría.

─ Dime, madre ¿Para qué me mandaste a llamar? ─ preguntó el pelinegro.

─ Hoy vino Karin. ─ respondió con enfado la pelinegra.

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco por la llegada de su ex-prometida, mientras el nudo en el estómago le decía que quizá era algo malo lo que había venido a hacer. Después de todo. No habían terminado en buenos términos. Él la había dejado sin una razón muy válida.

─ ¿Qué quería?

─ Vino a darme una noticia que me tiene algo preocupada, Sasuke. ─ Esta vez Mikoto lo miró otra vez.

─ ¿Noticia?

─ ¿Cuándo vendrá esa mujer con la que andas?

Ese rumbo no le estaba empezando a gustar a Sasuke ¿Sería que ya le había dicho?

─ Pronto mamá ya te lo dije. ─ contestó nervioso.

─ No me has dicho todo de ella… ─ Los ojos de Mikoto mostraban decepción.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─ Ocultaste el detalle que ella es una cortesana ─ soltó lo último con desprecio.

 _‹‹_ _¡Maldita Karin!››_

Sasuke se quedó mudo en el acto ¿Cómo le explicaba a su madre, una mujer de costumbres conservadoras, la situación de Sakura? Observo nuevamente a Mikoto y notó que esperaba una respuesta que negara o afirmara sus descubrimientos. Un suspiro salió de los labios de Sasuke. Después de todo, sabía que algún día quizá la charla se iba a dar. Y aunque no era el momento. Su madre tenía que aceptar su relación con la pelirosa.

─ Es cierto ─ Sasuke relajo los hombros.

─ No me lo vas a negar entonces.

─ No ─ Sasuke la miró decidido.

─ ¿Cómo te pudiste meter con una mujer como esa? ─ reclamó, su madre molesta.

─ No fue predeterminado. Ni si quiera que yo me enamorara de ella.

─ No entiendo. Yo solo quiero que estés con una buena mujer, hijo. Una cortesana es una mujer que esta con muchos hombres por dinero. No puedes rebajarte de esa manera ni si quiera por amor.

─ Ella no es así. Es un médico increíble.

─ ¿Medico?

─ Sí, medico.

─ Escúchame mamá, no quiero que te exaltes. Te voy a contar como comenzó todo y también te voy a explicar, el porqué, de que no esté junto a mí.

─ No sé si quiera explicaciones. Su profesión es toda la explicación que necesito para determinar que debes terminar con ella.

─ No, entiendes mamá. Yo no puedo dejarla ni a ella ni a mi hija.

Ahora si el shock de Mikoto se extendió por todo su cuerpo. La información era mucha para su débil y enfermo cuerpo. ¿Una hija? Sasuke se dio cuenta rápidamente de la reacción de su madre y calló. No debía haberle dado tanta información de golpe. Maldecía a Karin por ir de soplona.

─ No es necesario, Sasuke. No quiero explicaciones.

Le enseño la salida. Sasuke salió de la habitación de su madre, resignado. Era mejor dejarla asimilar sola toda la información. Ya calmada, trataría de hablar nuevamente con ella. Explicarle la situación de Sakura, su secuestro y el de su hija.

…

Tsunade se encontraba observando la enorme pintura que tenía en frente de su habitación. Cuando el hombre de ojos miel se acercó a ella por detrás sosteniéndola de la cintura y besándola en el cuello. Su fiel socio, amante y cómplice de negocios clandestinos, Orochimaru.

─ ¿A qué has venido? ─ preguntó. Orochimaru apretó sus enormes senos.

─ A verte─ susurró galante.

─ Al grano, Orochimaru ─ la rubia rodó los ojos ─ No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

─ Sasori la ha pedido otra vez ─ mencionó.

Tsunade sonrío complacida mientras ella misma cogía la mano del hombre y la ponía debajo de sus prendas para que entraran en contacto directamente con la piel de sus senos. Orochimaru soltó una risita.

─ Espero que esta vez no tenga piedad y la mate como a las otras.

─ ¿Tanto la odias? ─ preguntó.

─ Es una bastarda.

─ Pensé que con los años superarías lo de… ─ Tsunade puso un dedo en los labios de Orochimaru. Aquel suceso era parte de aquel pasado que no quería recordar.

─ Él murió por culpa de ella ─ soltó con rencor.

─ Pero Sakura no tenía nada que ver.

─ Ella es la única expiación de "Jade".

─ Sabes que ese no es su verdadero nombre ─ Orochimaru cada vez apretaba y pellizcaba más los pezones de la rubia haciéndola suspirar.

─ Lo sé, pero ese fue el nombre con la que la conocimos.

─ Aquella fiesta… ─ Orochimaru siguió en su labor mientras ambos recordaban algunos sucesos de su juventud.

…

─ ¡Hey, Sakura! ¿Qué te pasa? ─ pregunto Ino con suma preocupación, al verla marearse un poco, en medio de la coreografía.

─ Nada. ─ La pelirosa se cogió de la cabeza. La maestra había dado un receso, pero no soportaría más tiempo estando ahí. El asco a la comida de la mañana se le hacía insoportable.

─ Como que nada ─ intervino Hanabi. ─ Te hemos observado. Ayer, casi te desmayaste en medio de los últimos pasos de la coreografía ¿Estas comiendo bien?─ La ojiperla la miró con algo de preocupación.

─ Yo…─ la pelirosa se llevó las manos a la boca ─ Ya vengo. ─ Y dicho esto corrió hacia el baño más cercano. Su estómago últimamente estaba rechazando cualquier bocado que probaba. Seguro, el encierro y la fatiga por las muchas horas de lectura que dedicaba, en la noche, habían hecho algo en su organismo, pensó. Al llegar al baño descargó toda la comida de la mañana. La sopa de tomates, de Sarada, le había causado un asco insoportable.

Al regresar junto con las chicas, las encontró a ambas sentadas sobre la alfombra que cubría gran parte del salón de baile. Sus miradas denotaban algo de preocupación, por ella.

─ Sakura…─ llamó Ino nerviosa.

─ Dime.

─ No es por ser metiche… Es más… recién nos conocemos, pero… ─ Titubeo un poco, antes de soltar sus sospechas─ ¿No será que estas embarazada?

─ ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te vino el periodo? ─ añadió Hanabi. Luego, ambas la miraron expectantes.

¿Embarazada? ¿Otra vez?

Sakura negó al instante. Muy en contra de su voluntad, había tomado aquellas yerbas para no embarazarse luego de las veces que estuvo con Sasuke, técnicamente, se había cuidado. Pero ahora que lo pensaba. Los síntomas eran similares a los de su embarazo anterior. Empezó a contabilizar los días desde su último periodo y ahogó un grito en la garganta. Estaba retrasadas por lo menos 2 semanas. El estrés, de los últimos acontecimientos en su vida, le había hecho olvidar hasta de aquello. Puso las manos en su vientre, tocándolo con delicadeza y sintiéndolo algo más abultado. Como médico, no podía negar lo innegable. Un embarazo se ajustaba a la perfección con sus malestares.

─ Puedes confiar en nosotras ─ dijo Ino sonriéndole para darle ánimos. Un embarazo, en sus circunstancias, era un suceso que no debía darse o su futuro sería incierto. Era por ello, que se cuidaban.

─ Creo que seré madre…─ dijo con aire soñador. Una sonrisa se instauró en su rostro al pensar en el padre de su hijo ─ Otra vez…

.

.

* * *

Drama y mas drama...

Me encantaría leerlos y saber sus opiniones así que sus comentarios son bien recibidos :3

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

* * *

 **¡Hola queridos lectores!**

 **Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia .Espero que les guste el capítulo :3. Gracias por sus comentarios ,follows y favoritos.**

 **Diclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia mía**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

.

 **-Capítulo 12-**

.

Sasuke se dirigió temprano al palacio del rey. Uno de los soldados de la guardia real, que era el que lo tenía al tanto de todo, había ido, en la madrugada, a verlo para avisarle que el rey Gaara, por fin había llegado. Por fin de tan agónica espera podrían avanzar con la investigación. Naruto, a su lado, de vez en cuando volteaba a su dirección. La risa risueña que siempre tenía en el rostro había desaparecido desde hacía unos días. A veces hasta parecía totalmente ido y desconectado de la realidad, más que el mismo. Inclusive lo había escuchado discutir con Hinata la noche anterior. Él no era de las personas que se metían en la riñas de los demás, pero aquello lo tenía un poco preocupado.

¿Qué había pasado realmente?

A medida que se acercaban su corazón latía más apresurado. Era cuestión de poco tiempo y todo habría acabado. Pese a saber la ubicación del lugar, Neji, no le había dicho nada. Aunque quizá era lo mejor. En un arranque de desesperación e imprudencia, probablemente hubiera echado todo a perder. Además, podía haber más cosas que estaba callando. Quizá la guardia ocultaba algunas cosas turbulentas. Y con ello, él no podía hacer nada. Solo esperar y rogar a Dios que tanto como su hija como su mujer estén a salvo y que nada malo les haya pasado. Aunque claro, la punzada de celos de imaginarla en brazos de otro hombre siempre estaba presente. Sakura, era una cortesana y nada podía evitar, lo inevitable de su trabajo. Él solo pensarlo le hizo sacudirse de pies a cabeza y tirar del caballo a más velocidad.

Sakura, era de él. De nadie más.

─ Sasuke, llegamos ─ anunció el rubio al verlo tan abstraído del mundo.

Sasuke se giró hacia su amigo de la infancia y por la comisura de su labio se le vislumbro una sonrisa. Como un reloj de arena, el tiempo parecía acabar.

Pronto, era la única palabra que se repetía constantemente en su cabeza. Pensar que pronto todo acabaría. Volvería a ver a su hija. Y lo mejor volvería a estar con ella.

Ambos bajaron de sus respectivos caballos y tras una minuciosa revisión por parte de los miembros de la realeza. Entraron a los aposentos del rey.

Gaara había sido el mejor amigo de Naruto, en su infancia cuando el rubio vivía en esa ciudad. Y hacía tan solo pocos años que había sido ascendido a la corona después de que su padre muriera de un infarto. Sasuke lo conocía, pero en esos momentos en lo único que pensaba era en que Naruto, quien por su amistad, hablara más directamente con él.

Al estar frente a él notó que tanto como Kakashi como Neji estaban esperándolos a ambos. Fue Neji quien quiso explicar la situación.

Ambos hicieron unas reverencias al ver al rey.

─ ¿A qué se debe su visita? ─ habló al rubio y a Sasuke.

Fue el pelinegro quien se tomó la palabra. Iría directo al grano.

─ Tanto mi hija como mi prometida han sido secuestradas. ─ explicó, Sasuke, mirándolo a los ojos, un gesto inapropiado que fue notado por los demás, pero frente al cual nadie dijo nada. Sus manos ansiosas apretaban ambos costados de la tela de su pantalón.

La expresión de Gaara era de consternación.

─ Eso es algo grave pero… ¿No es asunto de los investigadores reales? ─ se dirigió a Neji y Kakashi quienes estaban frente a él.

Claro, como rey, un caso que ya involucraba a la guardia real no era de su pertinencia. A no ser que sea un atentado contra otras ciudades, su persona o algún problema de fines militares. En él que se necesitaba tanto su firma como su apoyo.

─ Sí ─ se apresuraron a decir ambos. ─ Pero hay otras cosas más que debe de saber.

─ Entonces, díganlo ─ ordenó con voz enérgica. De lejos se notaba lo posiblemente cansado que estaba.

─ Lo que pasa es que hay personas que no han acatado sus mandatos. ─ Kakashi se tomó la palabra─ Hemos encontrado varios lugares de cortesanas en todo el reino.

Con el ceño del más fruncido el pelirojo respondió:

─ Espero que todos los dirigentes de esos lugares hayan sido puestos bajo la pena máxima.

El rostro serio de Gaara solo reflejaba el asco que sentía sabiendo la situación. Que aun algunos se permitían servicie del cuerpo de las jovencitas para tales bajezas. Esa fue la primera medida que tomo cuando ascendió a la corona. En el reino estaba prohibido ejercer tal tipo de prostitución. No importaba que fuera de tal categoría.

─ Ese es el problema ─ Fue Neji esta vez quien cortó lo que Gaara iba a decir ─ Lo que pasa es que dentro de esto hay una organización dedicada y estamos casi seguros de que hay nobles involucrados en esto.

Cuando Sasuke escuchó la palabra "nobles" por fin entendió a lo que se referían. El porqué de la insistencia de que el rey estuviera presente para hablar. Mirando a los presentes no intervino de inmediato y dejó libremente a los subordinados del rey, hablar. En su mente las piezas empezaban a encajar a la perfección. La insistencia estaba basada en que a un noble no se lo podía atrapar de manera tan fácil. El poder político tenía más peso que la justicia en el reino, siempre había sido así.

La voz de Gaara se escuchó pasado unos instantes.

─ Entiendo ─ el rostro de Gaara los miró pensativo. ─ ¿Tienen los nombres de aquellas personas? ─ se dirigió a ambos oficiales. Su rostro siempre palido y sereno se hizo levemente rojo de la incomodidad. Era muy difícil meterse con personas de renombre.

─ Sí ─ dijo Kakashi ─ El problema es que estamos casi seguros que hay más personas.

─ ¿Quiénes son?

─ Hemos encontrado que uno de ellos es el ex medico real a cargo de su padre. ─ expuso Kakashi. ─ Orochimaru-sama.

Gaara lo miró sorprendido por unos segundos. Nunca le había dado buena espina ese sujeto. Es más, muchas veces había reflexionado de la absurda manera de morir de su padre. Incluso había intentado por medio su hermano investigar su muerte, pero como vil traicionera, aquella, también se había llevado a su hermano mayor de sus manos antes de dar con la información que necesitaba.

Dejo los pensamientos de lado cuando empezó a indagar sobre aquel embrollo.

─ ¿Hay alguien más?

─ Sí. ─ Esta vez fue Neji quien intervino. ─ Lady Tsunade, también se sospecha que es una de las que está involucrada.

─ ¿Lady Tsunade? ─ preguntó perplejo el pelirojo─ ¿La misma que ayuda a los niños huérfanos?

El reino inclusive daba jugosas donaciones para aquel albergue que la rubia manejaba.

─ La misma ─ aseguró Neji. ─ Es más, al parecer es una de las fundadoras de los locales de adiestramiento.

Sasuke observaba atento a cada uno de los presentes. Conocía a Tsunade, era más que obvio. Cuando intentó buscar a Sakura, ella fue la que no le permitió entrar a su local y se hizo la desentendida, pese a que el mismo la había visto aquella noche trayendo a Sakura y las demás cortesanas. Casi todo el mundo sabía de los pocos lícitos negocios de aquella rubia, pero al parecer ese todos no involucraba a la realeza. Suspiró fastidiado mientras continuo escuchando todo lo que tanto Neji como Kakashi tenían que exponer. Fue cuestión de media hora y todo acabó. Después de haber soltado toda esa información y con la firme esperanza de una intervención ya firmada por Gaara, procederían esa misma noche a registrar; en primero lugar, el establecimiento donde se encontraba la pelirosa.

Naruto no intervino en ningún momento y eso lo tenía algo preocupado.

¿Qué le pasaría a su amigo?

Cuando ambos llegaran a la mansión tendría que hablar firmemente con el rubio. Estaba preocupado por su amigo, pero no podía esconder la felicidad que sentía por Sakura.

Pronto la vería, la tendría entre sus brazos. Y hasta ese entonces. Solo tenía que esperar.

…

Sakura acarició nuevamente su vientre por encima de la tela de su yukata. Una sonrisa soñadora se dibujaba en su rostro. Miró hacia abajo, aun su abdomen seguía plano, pero ahora, ella sabía que había una vida dentro. Una, que le llenaría la vida de alegría; que al igual que Sarada le traería una inmensa felicidad. Pensar en sus pequeñas manitos y en su carita cuando naciera, era lo que más le emocionaba. Al principio, no había sabido cómo reaccionar frente a un acontecimiento así, pero ahora con todo más claro en su cabeza y con la firme esperanza de que Sasuke la sacaría de ese lugar, porque eso tenía que pasar. Se había permitido pensar en su bebé, en: ¿cómo sería? ¿Que sería? ¿Quizá sería otra mujercita? O un varoncito. Un mini Sasuke bello e indefenso que vendría al mundo para hacerle ver aún más lo bello que era. Era más que obvio que se parecería más a él porque a ella era muy poco probable. Sarada, su hija, había heredado de ella solo la forma de su rostro, pero si la veían y comparaban sus rasgos, era notable el parecido a Sasuke. Se parecía más a él que a ella. De seguro su bebé también sería una copia de su padre. Y cuando joven tendría muchas pretendientas. Sonrío un poco. El bebé no nacía y ella ya hacía planes de a quien se le parecería más y hasta en su sexo. Podía ser una niña nuevamente, aunque internamente deseara que fuese un niño…

Suspiró mientras alejaba sus manos de aquel lugar sagrado que protegía a su bebé, sintiéndose indefensa al hacerlo. Sarada pronto vendría de clases y tenía que ordenar algunas cosas que había dejado tiradas mientras estudiaba. Los libros de medicina estaban totalmente hechos un desastre en la mesa. Había dedicado bastantes horas al estudio, pero por el bien de su pequeña, ella haría lo hasta lo imposible. Cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo iba en contra suya. Una emoción fuerte significaría un decaimiento en la vida de la pelinegra. Sakura siempre pensaba en aquello y era por eso que la cuidaba tanto. Además, con las últimas guías de medicina había entendido mejor la enfermedad de su hija y quizá pronto descubriría cuál sería su solución o en todo caso algún tratamiento que la ayude a controlar su enfermedad mejor.

─ Mamá ─ llamó su hija desde la puerta.

Dejo sus pensamientos mientras miraba curiosa a su hija. En cada uno de sus rasgos encontraba algo de parecido a Sasuke. Es más, parecía fiel copia suya. Sin pensarlo dos veces cualquiera notaria su semejanza.

─Hola, Sarada…─ saludó a su hija en tanto ella entraba a su recamara. ─ ¿Cómo te fue? ─ preguntó.

─ Bien, mami. Maestra Tenten es muy buena con nosotros y nos enseña muchas cosas ─ habló la pelinegra con sonrisa risueña.

Perdida en sus pensamientos Sakura escuchó aquel nombre bastante parecido. Habían pasado muchos años y ella no había vuelto a saber de su paradero. Desde en la noche que escapó. La castaña la había ayudado en demasía. Escuchar su nombre la hizo marearse un poco de la impresión.

¿Sería la misma persona?

Confundida e insegura. Se permitió indagar sobre aquel nombre tan parecido.

─ ¿Tenten se llama tu maestra, hija?

Sakura detuvo el movimiento de sus manos sobre los desordenados libros para mirar a Sarada y prestarle la máxima atención posible. Su mente era un torbellino. Podía ser bizarro, pero dentro de él esperaba que fuera así. Si lo era, entonces, ella quizá tendría una oportunidad de escapar. Una maestra, en un lugar como ese, podía entrar y salir a la hora que quisiese. Si era así, entonces solo significaría que su mejor amiga había comprado su libertad.

─ Sí, mami ─ Sarada la miro curiosa para luego agregar: ─ ¿No te lo había mencionado ya?

No. No había escuchado nada.

Aquellos días había estado tan ocupada en aquellas danzas que seguramente poco o nada había prestado atención a lo que su hija le había dicho. Es más, muchas veces cuando la pequeña llegaba ella reparaba en una presencia un poco y seguía con las arduas lecturas. Cada vez se fascinaba un poco más por el cuerpo humano y la forma en que muchas personas habían descubierto la cura de algunas enfermedades. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable por dejar de lado un poco a Sarada. Ellas dos, desde siempre habían sido sumamente unidas.

─ No lo sé, pero cuéntame de ella ─ se notaba el interés de la Haruno en la voz ─ ¿Cómo es ella?

Confundida por la reacción de su madre, pero a la vez entusiasmada, Sarada, empezó a imaginarse mentalmente el rostro de su maestra. Era una niña, así que no reparaba en muchos los detalles físicos de los demás. Lo que más notaba eran los rasgos de su personalidad. Una muy amable y risueña forma de ser.

Con la imagen fija de su maestra en su cabeza. La pequeña empezó a explicarle.

─ Es como de tu tamaño. Su cabello es marrón así como sus ojos ─ la pequeña la miro curiosa pues los ojos de Sakura mostraron una sorpresa inmediata.

Ojos marrones, cabello marrón. En definitiva podría ser ella. Aunque nada le aseguraba nada. Lo único que podía asegurarle algo era preguntar directamente en el aula, pero desde hacía dos días ella no podía ni pasar por los salones. Al parecer unas cortesanas había escapado recientemente y la seguridad había subido hasta las nubes en el lugar. Resignada por los sucesos Sakura había dejado a su hija partir sola a cada una de sus clases.

─ Entiendo… ─ dijo insegura, Sakura.

─ ¿La conoces? ─ preguntó, la pequeña pelinegra, entusiasmada.

─ No lo sé ─ Sakura suspiro mirando hacia un lado. Los recuerdos de su mejor amiga de infancia vinieron como flashes fotográficos a sus retinas.

─ Uhmmm ─ Sarada inflo sus cachetes en un gesto adorable que hizo a Sakura cambiar su expresión de preocupación por una sonrisa. ─ Me ha ayudado mucho ─ añadió contenta.

Sakura perdida en sus pensamientos volteó a su hija y le pidió que le contara más acerca de su maestra. Entonces ella le contó aspectos de su personalidad y lo muy buena maestra que era, la paciencia que les tenía y también que le había dicho que era una de las mejores alumnas que había tenido. Pasado un rato la pelirosa se sintió muy orgullosa de su hija. Sarada era una niña que aprendía rápido y claro, pese al ambiente que su hija aprenda cosas nuevas la hacía feliz. Después de todo, una cortesana tenía hasta una mejor educación de una chica de origen noble.

...

La copa de sake se mecía entre sus manos. Dentro de pocas horas, disfrutaría un montón cuando Sasori la tomara por segunda vez. Solo esperaba que esta vez por fin la matara como a las otras; ya que ella no lo podía hacer. No le importaba si ella llevaba su sangre. Sakura, sería siempre un mal recuerdo de su pasado, uno que no había superado y que había matado los pocos sentimientos positivos que tenía. Tsunade no quería a nadie y Sakura en esos momentos era menos que nadie.

Suspiró fastidiada mientras se llevaba la bebida embriagante a sus labios. Fue tan abrupta la forma en que bebió que rápidamente sintió el picor en sus garganta. Los múltiples recuerdos la asaltaban constantemente y no los podía evitar.

─ _¿A dónde se supone que vas Mebuki?_ ─ _preguntó la rubia sumamente molesta con la señorita perfección. Estaba harta de que su hermana menor siempre le simpatice a todo el mundo._

 _La menor, fastidiada respondió._

─ _Eso no te importa, hermana._ ─ _Luego siguió hasta la puerta_ ─ _Debes conseguirte un novio o te quedaras amargada para siempre._ ─ _Canturreó encantada al escucharla rechinar los dientes._

 _Tsunade empuño ambas manos. Sí, lo sabía. Tenía más de 25 años y pronto se le iría de sus manos casarse si no lo hacía en ese momento. El que se lo recordara solo hizo que odie un poco más a la señorita perfecta._

─ _Pronto descubriré en que andas metida_ ─ _le gritó antes de que salga_ ─ _Y cuando lo haga, les contaré todo a nuestros padres._

 _Sin esperar respuestas, Escuchó como la puerta era tirada con fuerza desde afuera._

─ Maldita, Mebuki─ susurró en tiempo presente. Su hermana siempre había sido un obstáculo en su vida y era por eso que la detestaba demasiado. No importaba si ya estaba muerta. Su hija era aquel fantasma que la representaba a ella.

De pronto experimento una sacudida. Estaba ebria. Llevaba al menos una hora tomado saque. Tomar ayudaba a olvidar y ella siempre tenía razones para olvidar. Olvidar aquel pasado que le había arrebatado tanto, como olvidar a la hermana traidora que pisoteo y bailo encima de su felicidad.

…

Con unas muestras en las manos. Un peliplateado caminaba de un lugar a otro. Era una forma rudimentaria de laboratorio, el lugar que usaba para sus investigaciones. Pero no podía ser de otra forma. Todo lo que se hacía ahí, se manejaba como un alto secreto.

─ Señor ─ llamó Kabuto a su maestro mientras traía algunas muestras. ─ ¿Cuándo ejecutaremos el plan? ─ preguntó.

Orochimaru se giró dejándole ver su delantal totalmente manchado de sangre. Sabía que con Orochimaru las cosas pasaban en planos superiores. A su maestro no le importaba tomar la vida de alguien si era con el fin de experimentar. El cuerpo tendido en la mesa solo era prueba de lo muy desquiciado que estaba.

─ No seas impaciente, Kabuto. Ya sabes tenemos que esperar las ordenes de arriba.

Era cierto toda su investigación estaba patrocinada por alguien pudiente que quería invertir en algo que como salvaría la vida de personas, también las podría matar. Era eso último lo que se deseaba.

─ Lo sé ─ su discípulo miró decepcionado. Había estudiado bastante el tema y pensaba que su maestro querría ejecutarlo a la brevedad. A él poco o nada ya le importaba lo que pasara o eso quería creer. En su interior se sentía muy mal. Él no quería hacer daño a nadie. Pero Kabuto le debía obediencia, luego de la muerte de sus padres. Orochimaru se había dedicado a su cuidado. Él era como su padre. Era por eso que le tenía tanta estima y respeto hacia su persona. Aunque últimamente y tras lo que diario veían sus ojos. Esa estima y respeto se estaban yendo hacia el retrete.

─ Tráeme los frascos de metales ─ pidió Orochimaru.

Resignado y con la cabeza pensando en muchas cosas, entre las cuales había un terrible arrepentimiento. Kabuto, fue hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los frascos para luego extendérselos a su maestro.

Con una sonrisa de lado el médico la tomo entre sus manos. Experimentar con químicos era algo nuevo para él, pero hacerlo en cadáveres era un acto un tanto morboso y desagradable.

Kabuto giró la vista de donde estaba su maestro para perderse en sus propios pensamientos.

De un momento a otro un rostro apareció en sus retinas. Poco a poco nuevos sentimientos lo embargaban y ella los ocupaba todos. Se sentía terriblemente mal por lo que estaba haciendo, pero él solo era un peón. Recibía órdenes y aunque la quería; poco o nada podía hacer. Aunque, quizá si la sacaba del lugar y escapaba con ella podrían ser felices. No importaba si ella no lo amaba. Él estaba seguro que con su amor era más que suficiente. No esperaría, esa misma noche se lo propondría, le declararía sus sentimientos y si ella los aceptaba entonces, su vida cambiaría para felicidad.

Solo esperaba que resultara así.

No podía imaginar una vida sin _Sakura._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

chan chan chan wiii. Bueno este es el final del capítulo. Poco a poco vamos entendiendo algunas cositas xD (Como por ejemplo la actitud de Kabuto hacia Sakura) y también el porque del odio de Tsunade, en el cual, aun hay algunas cosas que revelar.

Está demás decir que sus comentarios son mas que bienvenidos. Y gracias a las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior. No es por spoilear, pero yo también quiero que sea un varoncito xD o quizá le venga doble sorpresa a Sakura. Nadie sabe, todo está en mis manos muajajaja okno :P xD

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

* * *

.


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

* * *

 **¡Hola queridos lectores!**

 **Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia .Espero que les guste el capítulo :3. Gracias por sus comentarios ,follows y favoritos.**

 **Diclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia mía**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

Caminó decidido a confesarle todo lo que sentía. La luz tenue de los pasillos y el tintineo de los candelabros colgados en el techo lo abstraían un poco de sus pensamientos, pero no de la culpa que como punzante dolor aparecía cada cierto tiempo en su cuerpo. Acomodó un poco sus gafas en el tabique de su nariz mientras se dirigía firme en su propósito. Ya no se lo guardaría, estaba completamente seguro. Solo rogaba porque ella aceptara.

Él estaba cansado. El plan de Orochimaru y Sasori para derrocar al rey estaba descontrolándose. Como su médico sabía que pronto su salud decaería. Cuando lo hiciera, la primera cabeza en rodar, sería la suya; pese al apoyo que Sasori había ofrecido darle; además, ya estaba harto de todo lo que sus ojos veían diariamente en el laboratorio de Orochimaru. Se había decepcionado de su maestro; después de todo, el también médico, era el culpable de la muerte del rey anterior. Ahora la nueva víctima sería su hijo. Kabuto estaba al tanto de todo, tanto del arsénico que tomaba camuflado en su tónico, Gaara, para sus problemas respiratorios, como el complot del que había sido participe desde meses antes. No era una tan buena persona, al fin y al cabo. Al principio, había visto a Sakura como una mujer para satisfacer sus deseos carnales motivados un poco por Orochimaru cuando le había aconsejado sacar provecho de la situación. Cuando había llegado se había acercado a ella solo por eso. Le había ayudado con ese fin. Ahora, que había reflexionado por todo, como el amor que sentía, se había dado cuenta de todos sus errores desde los que involucraban sus delitos en los que estaba participando como, toda la sociedad alta de mierda, con la que se relacionaba todos los días. Si quería estar con ella, tenía que redimirse. Esa redención empezaría cuando ella aceptara fugarse con él.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa se acercó al cuarto donde descansaba la pelirosa. La imagen de una puerta de gruesa y tosca madera, le dieron la bienvenida. Tenía las llaves, pero eso no siempre significaba que podía entrar a sus anchas.

Frotó un poco sus nudillos de su mano derecha con la tela de su pantalón. Su respiración un poco agitada le hizo temblar levemente por los nervios. Esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, pero… ¿Y si no era así? ¿Y si ella lo rechazaba? ¿Qué haría?; Además, tenía una hija ¿La pequeña aceptaría una relación con su madre? Las interrogantes de lo que pasaría se hacían un bucle en su cabeza.

Pero él estaba decidido…

Tocó con cautela el grueso madero, una, dos y tres veces, parecía como si no hubiera nadie cerca. Miró a ambos lados, solo para notar que no había ni rastro de los dos guardias que siempre vigilaban el lugar. Sacando la llave de su pantalón la encajó en la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, cuando la abrió no denotó presencia alguna en la estancia. Era tarde, ¿Dónde estaría?

…

Mientras la llevaba a aquel encuentro, pensaba en muchas cosas. Su venganza contra Mebuki era una de las más grandes razones por la que estaba feliz. Era una victoria para ella. Le diría a Sasori que le haga daño, que la haga sufrir así como sufrió ella en el pasado. Sakura no debía vivir, debía morir como sus padres.

-.-

─ _Tu hermana se va a casar─ Oyó una voz detrás de ella proveniente del exterior. Al volverse a su dirección la imagen de una mujer rubia con los ojos verdes le dio la bienvenida. Su madre._

─ _Lo sé. ─ Habló la rubia, con voz calmada, mirando a los ojos a su mamá. Algo en su interior se revolvió con molestia._

 _La mujer entró a su habitación alisándose un poco la falda del vestido que traía._

─ _Tsunade, los libros son buenos, sé que quieres ser médico. Estás estudiando para ello, pero no está bien que no salgas. Si sigues así no te casarás nunca._ ─ _habló su progenitora._

 _Ahí estaba lo mismo otra vez, pensó la rubia. La misma cantaleta de que si no se casaba ahora, no lo haría. De que el tiempo se le escaparía de sus manos. Lo que su madre no sabía, era que ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien. El chico con el que se había topado días antes en la biblioteca del pueblo. Aun recordaba sus facciones, su varonilidad. El hombre más guapo que había visto en toda su vida. Solo recordarlo le hacía tener una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba segura que el sería el hombre con quien compartiría su vida._

 _Las palabras suspendidas en el ambiente hicieron que su madre frunciera automáticamente el ceño._

 _Chasqueó los dedos frente a ella._

─ _Pronto quizá y te dé una sorpresa_ ─ _dijo teniendo, en todo el momento, el nombre del chico que le gustaba en su cabeza "Dan"._

 _Su mamá la miró recelosa. Estaba solo para decirle, la razón por la que estaba en ese lugar._

─ _Eso espero, hija. ─ dijo sin seguridad en la voz, luego, aclaró la garganta. Iría al grano. ─ ¿Acompañarías a Mebuki a hacerse medir su vestido?_

 _La rubia resopló. Ahí estaba, nuevamente, el nombre de su "querida" hermana menor._

 _Con un meneo de cabeza, la rubia afirmó solo por no dejarse llevar por la furia._

─ _Llévala a la nueva costurera del pueblo. El carruaje de su prometido está que la espera en la entrada ─ añadió su madre, sumamente emocionada._

 _Con la cabeza hecha un caos, decidió acompañar a Mebuki. Total y quizá cuando ella se casará tendría lugares donde restregarle a Mebuki su condición. Sonrío autosuficiente. Solo esperaba que Dan no se tardara tanto._

─ _Está bien, madre. ─ dijo evitando sonar molesta, para luego, hacerle una reverencia a su progenitora y salir de su habitación. Nada perdía haciéndose pasar por chica buena._

 _Llegando a la habitación de la chica perfecta, tocó con cautela. Mebuki abrió pasados unos segundos. Su imagen tras ese vestido sumamente escotado la hicieron fruncir el ceño. Ella pese a tener dotes superiores, preferiría ocultarlos. Mebuki era tan diferente a ella._

─ _Así que mamá aceptó mi sugerencia ─ dijo la ojiverde burlona. Tsunade apretó los puños._

─ _Con que ese era su plan._ ─ _Aclaró la garganta para que no notara su enojo, ni que sus palabras habían hecho efecto en ella, pese a haberlo hecho, pero no resultó._

─ _Vamos ─ ordenó con la voz totalmente irritada._

─ _Está bien, no te enojes, hermanita mayor._

 _La voz empleada por Mebuki era como un restriego de una victoria._

─ _¿Disfrutas de esto? ¿No?_

─ _Un poco ─ afirmó ─ Ser la pequeña y casarse primero es algo un tanto extraño ¿no?_

 _Tsunade apretó tanto sus nudillos que se veían blancos._

─ _Yo también tengo un pretendiente ─ contestó, levemente, orgullosa. Los ojos verdes de Mebuki giraron hacia ella a su máxima orbita. La había sorprendido._

─ _Espero que no lo espantes ─ dijo rencorosa. ─ Ahora sí, vamos a ver mi vestido._ ─ _ordenó saliendo de la habitación._

 _Tsunade aceptó, encantada, al verla picada un poco. Cuando Dan se presentará a su familia todo cambiaría._

 _…_

─ _¿Esa es tu hermana? ─ preguntó la voz de un hombre a su costado. Era su reciente novio, Dan._

 _Tsunade afirmó, para luego, hacer menos la situación._

─ _Es muy bonita ─ agregó algo abstraído. Algo en Tsunade la alertó. Esa palabra "bonita" podría ser el detonante de algo que a ella no le agradaba en lo absoluto._

─ _Está casada ─ habló sin saber el porqué, o sabiéndolo pero negándoselo a entender. Era información importante que su novio debía saber, le decía su voz interior._

─ _Entiendo ─ dijo el hombre tomándola de la mano._

─ _¿Quieres conocer la mansión? ─ preguntó abstraída, por la sonrisa, de su acompañante._

─ _Vamos─ instó sin despegar los ojos de Mebuki, quien seguía merodeando la casa. Tsunade, no perdió la dirección de las vistas de Dan, en ningún momento. Algo en su interior le gritaba peligro a creces._

 _Su tonta hermana menor, podría echar sus sueños e ilusiones por la borda como siempre._

 _Pese a haberse casada algunos meses atrás, seguía yendo y viniendo a su casa; aun teniendo, una enorme mansión dada por su ahora esposo._

─ _Está bien ─ habló, Dan, cogiéndole de la muñeca._

 _Ese día conocería a su madre y ella dejaría de ser vista como la solterona, en la que lamentablemente, con el paso de los años, estaba convirtiéndose._

 _…_

─ _Te vez hermosa ─ habló la voz que más odiaba en la vida, la de Mebuki._

 _Ahí estaba con su pinta de señora de sociedad, en su delante, ayudándole con su vestido y accesorios para el día más importante de su vida, su boda. Pese a la indeseada compañía, el día no sería opacado, por nada en el mundo. Que ella estuviera presente, solo hacía que su autoestima, destruida por la mujer que tenía delante de ella, subiera._

 _El yukata tradicional de bodas se cernía sobre su piel. Llevaba recogido el pelo bien en alto. Se sentía y veía la chica más hermosa del mundo. Pese a ser siempre opacada por la belleza de su hermana._

 _Desde ese día sería la mujer más feliz del mundo._

 _Cuando todo estuvo lista, caminó hacía el lugar donde sellaría su alma con el hombre que su corazón había elegido._

 _Ese día, nadie, ni su hermana y las miradas que le lanzaba cada segundo fueron detonante de tristeza. Ese día, quedó grabado como el mejor de su existencia._

 _…_

─ _Estoy embarazada ─ comunicó, con una enorme sonrisa, a su esposo; con quien, pese a llevar solo un año de matrimonio, poco a poco había cambiado su actitud para con ella._

 _Dan se incorporó de la enorme cama matrimonial que compartían._

─ _Que bueno ─ dijo, el hombre, sin seguridad en la voz._

 _Ella se sentó frente a él un poco triste, esperaba otra reacción. Lo miró y lo notó, un poco con prisa, buscaba su calzado en el piso de piedra de la mansión._

 _Tratando de animar el ambiente y siendo feliz aunque sea por los dos. Cogió la mano de su esposo y la guió hacia el lugar donde yacía su bebé. El hombre despegó rápidamente su palma del vientre de su esposa._

 _Lo siento, Tsunade, tengo que salir ─ habló dejándola sola, como últimamente gustaba hacer. La rubia miró su marcha sintiéndose vacía por dentro. Estúpidamente, creyó que al menos sabiendo aquella noticia se alegraría, pero nada. La única alegre parecía ser ella._

 _¿Qué había hecho mal?_

 _Resopló cuando la habitación se quedó sola. Estuvo triste un rato,hasta que la alegría de saberse pronta madre, la hizo sonreír tanto que cogió las madejas de lana que tenía en un armario y empezó a tejer los botines de su bebé._

 _Sería madre incluso antes que Mebuki._

 _…_

─ _Está muerto ─ le dijeron los guardias reales que habían ido a la escena del crimen._

 _Con la voz quebrada y las lágrimas a punto de estallar, se permitió mirarlo unos segundos desde la puerta de la habitación. Su cuerpo yacía inerte en el piso con una gran mancha proveniente de su costado derecho. Como médico que era – había estudiado medicina hasta que se casó con él ─ supo de inmediato que el corte había perforado el vaso. Toda esa sangre esparcida por el lugar había sido la causante de su muerte. Había muerto desangrando._

─ _¿Dónde están los culpables? ─ preguntó con voz de súplica y convulsiones en el cuerpo, su llanto guardado amenazaba en salir. Los guardias no supieron que contestarle. No era difícil deducir quienes eran. Y ella lo supo inmediatamente._

 _Sus nombres nunca se le irían de la cabeza, desde aquel día. La propiedad donde habían encontrado el cuerpo, los ataba. Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno, eran los culpables de su desdicha. Maldijo como nunca a su hermana. Ella era, como siempre, la culpable de todas sus desgracias._

 _Con pasos temblorosos, se acercó al cuerpo, inclinándose para verlo mejor. Mientras lo hacía, preguntó a los guardias reales si los habían atrapado, recibiendo una respuesta negativa de su parte. Habían huido sin dejar rastro._

 _Ahora, sin pistas sería difícil hacerle pagar por el daño que le estaban causando._

 _Sola, debía hacer frente a la vida. Un leve suspiró salió de sus labios._

 _Agarró el cuerpo inerte de Dan y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo y permaneció largo rato en esa posición. Los guardias que presenciaban la escena, la miraron con lastima. Era muy joven para ser viuda. Ella lo notó, pero no le importó las miradas en esos momentos._

 _Cuando se incorporó, para dejar hacer a los investigadores reales su trabajo, notó que sus ojos aún se mantenían abiertos a su máximo esplendor. Parecía como si siguiera vivo. Como si hubiera querido aferrarse a la vida._

 _Al salir de la habitación Tsunade supo que desde ese día el odio que tenía por su hermana se incrementaría._

 _…_

─ _Fue espontaneo ─ le comunicó el médico. Tsunade miró los ambarinos ojos del hombre solo para quebrarse en llanto._

 _Todo el estress consecuente al muerte de Dan, habían hecho que perdiera lo único bueno que le había pasado en esa vida. Su bebe._

 _Con el dolor que tenía atorado desde hacía días, su cuerpo convulsionó en llanto, pese a que ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar. La venganza, como único motivo de vida, se cruzó en su mente._

 _Todo parecía venir en su vida como una ruleta rusa del caos._

 _Sin Dan, nada valía la pena. No tenía a nadie a quien aferrarse. Inclusive su madre había fallecido días antes. Luego de saber que su hija perfecta, era participe del asesinato de su esposo. Sabía que su padre pronto le seguiría los pasos. Su salud estaba decayendo._

 _Lo único bueno que se había enterado, en aquellos días, era que las autoridades habían decomisado todos los bienes de la familia Haruno. Ellos estaban en la calle y muy seguramente escondiéndose en un hueco en los campos._

 _Con los nudillos blancos y sintiendo el dolor de sentirse vacía, juró que no se detendría hasta hacerle todo el daño del mundo a la única responsable de sus desgracias, aquella hermana traidora que había bailado encima de su felicidad._

 _No habría más lágrimas desde ese día. De ahora en adelante todo daría un giro, porque ser bueno, no servía en esa vida._

 _…_

─ _¿La encontraron? ─ preguntó, jubilosa, mientras mecía a su compañero de penas, el sake._

 _El médico que había descubierto como corrupto, era su socio. El negocio de las cortesanas era muy lucrativo y hacían un dúo increíble._

─ _Sí, mi señora. Matamos al hombre como nos lo ordenó. A la mujer, la trajimos en un carruaje diferente al de la hija. Pronto estarán aquí. ─ Su esbirro leal daba tan buenas noticias._

 _La palabra "hija" cruzó su mente unos segundos. Mebuki, había tenido hijos, mientras ella, había perdido al suyo. Algo en ella se removió de la ira, pero se calmó rápido cuando recordó que la tenía en sus manos._

 _Al fin, podría encarar a la traidora de su hermana. Toda su familia se había ido al carajo por su culpa._

 _Haciendo una seña de manos pidió a su hombre que la llevara junto con su hermana. El hombre caminó delante de ella y la guió, recorriendo los pasillos, rumbo a la habitación donde estaba ella._

 _Al llegar y verla con las cadenas en sus manos, pensó que la victoria por fin empezaba a sonreírle. Estaba con ropas de baja categoría social y había gran dolor que surcaba su rostro._

─ _Tsunade ─ murmuró en un hilo en la voz._

─ _Aquí estás ─ dijo con desprecio ─ espero que te pudras hermanita. De ahora en adelante me encargaré de hacerte la vida cuadritos. Tu hija será lo que tú serás de ahora en adelante, una cortesana._

 _La mujer empezó a temblar._

─ _No lo entiendes, Tsunade. Kizashi, no tuvo la culpa._ ─ _habló suplicante a ser escuchada_ ─ _Dan, me intentó hacer daño._ ─ _continúo_ ─ _Fue en defensa propia._

─ _¿Y por eso huyeron?_

 _Mebuki estaba idiota si pensó que le creería._

─ _Todo lo incriminaba, tuvimos miedo._ ─ _trató de justificar._

─ _No te creo nada. ─ dijo la rubia mayor_ ─ _Siempre has sido un obstáculo en mi vida. Ahora, acepta tu expiación. Cámbiate que hoy serás presentada como una cortesana más. Y ni se te ocurra decir que eres mi hermana o tu hija pagará las consecuencias._ ─ _advirtió, esperando una respuesta afirmativa que nada tardó en llegar._

 _Con la cabeza baja Mebuki aceptó sin reticencias. Tsunade sabía que siempre y cuando tuviera a su hija, la tendría en sus manos._

 _…_

─ _Ella es la nueva cortesana─ presentó, por petición suya, uno de sus socios de las otras ciudades. No quería decirle nada de lo que había pasado a Orochimaru. Prefería que su venganza fuera algo más personal. Con el nuevo corte y la vestimenta dudaba que él la reconociera. Además, le había dicho que se presente como Jade._

 _Orochimaru la inspeccionó como mercancía y la mandó rápidamente con las demás mujeres para que atiendan aquella reunión. Ella sonrió victoriosa, cuando la vio con algunos hombres a su alrededor._

 _Paso toda la noche, observándola, desde la distancia_ _. Y, cuando al final de la noche, vio a un hombre entrar junto con ella a la habitación supo que se sentiría mejor. Eso solo era el inicio de su venganza._

 _…_

─ _Es un gusto conocerlo Sakumo-san ─ dijo, la rubia, al verlo parado en la puerta del salón de reuniones reales. Como empresaria exitosa en los cultivos de especias, asistía frecuentemente._

─ _El gusto es mío ─ dijo, galante, siguiéndole el juego._

 _El color carmín invadió sus mejillas. Era sumamente guapo y por los rumores que había escuchado, viudo._

 _Lo tomó como reto mientras lo miraba. Como mujer, se sentía sola. Habían pasado muchos años desde la muerte de Dan. Tantos que ya ni sabía qué hacer. Quizá tratando de olvidarlo todo pasaría .El dolor cerraría, aunque sea un poco._

 _Lo que no imaginaba es que mientras jugaba al juego del amor con ese hombre, terminaría enamorándose._

 _…_

─ _Fue suicidio ─ dijo uno de los hombres. Tsunade observó de reojo el rostro de su pequeño hijo parado en la puerta de la habitación donde lo había encontrado._

 _Irónico._

 _Otro hombre del que se enamoraba, muerto._

 _No sentía algo tan profundo que lo de que sentía por Dan, pero la esperanza de formar una familia siempre estaba como firme propósito en su mente. Miró una última vez el cuerpo para ver a la guardia real._

─ _¿Ha dejado escritos? ─ preguntó. Era natural dejar la razón de la muerte en una carta en caso de los suicidios. Otra cosa, sería tomada como asesinato._

 _El oficial a cargo afirmó pasándole una hoja. ─ La encontramos junto al cuerpo─ añadió._

 _Tsunade tomó la carta entre sus manos. Y la leyó en silencio. Esperaba al menos encontrar una buena justificación a lo que había pasado._

 ** _Nada vale la pena en esta vida. Todo me ha sido negado._**

 ** _¿Por qué no abriste tu corazón a mí?_**

 ** _Te amo tanto desde que te vi por primera vez._**

 _El corazón de Tsunade se contrario totalmente ¿A quién iba dirigido ese escrito?_

 ** _Sé que el amor entre nosotros está prohibido. Tú eres una mujer de un nivel inferior, lo acepto, pero si hubieses aceptado fugarte conmigo todo hubiera sido diferente._**

 ** _No sabes la rabia que sentía cada vez que veía a un nuevo hombre merodeando tu habitación, no soy nada sin ti. ¿Me entiendes?_**

 ** _Tomó esta decisión porque ya no aguanto más. Mi vida sin ti a mi lado no vale la pena._**

 ** _Perdóname hijo si llegas a leer esto y perdóname Tsunade si te llegas a enterar. Lo siento por no corresponder tus sentimientos. Ella los ocupa todos._**

 ** _Jade si algún día lograr leer esta carta ten presente que te amé con locura._**

 _Ahí estaba otra vez el nombre de sus desgracias._

 ** _Adiós para siempre_**

 ** _Sakumo._**

 _Tsunade dobló la carta con coraje mientras por cuestiones obvias se la devolvió al oficial. Ese día haría que Mebuki dejara de ser un estorbo en su vida._

...

─ _Está muerta ─ comunicó, Orochimaru, mientras tomaba su pulso. No la había torturado como debía porque, pese a todo, era su hermana. Un simple veneno en la comida y su existencia había desparecido del mundo._

 _Tsunade, tuvo la firme proposición que desde ese día todo cambiaría. Todo, inclusive, su relación con Orochimaru, quien poco a poco se fue metiendo en su vida y su cama. No lo amaba, porque no quería volver a amar nunca, pero unas buenas horas de sexo que le ofrecía eran suficientes para sentirse viva. Jamás le confesaría, tampoco, la otra verdad sobre "Jade". Eso, se lo guardaría para siempre._

-.-

Esa noche se cumpliría su segundo propósito. Sasori estaba autorizado en torturarla cuanto quería, si deseaba. Tsunade había incrementado su odio con el pasar de los años. Sakura, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Ella era solo era un recuerdo de que su hermana había tenido un hijo mientras ella había perdido al suyo.

─ Entra ─ le dijo jaloneándola del brazo. La pelirosa, soltó un jadeo de dolor que la hizo sonreír.

Mientras la veía ingresar pensó que todo estaba yendo mejor.

…

─ Maestra Tenten ¿Dónde está mi mamá? ─ preguntó la pelinegra sin entender porque su maestra había entrado en su habitación y la había sacado.

Tenten siguió corriendo con ella en brazos ignorando su pregunta. Como niña que era, no entendía muchas cosas, entre las cuales estaba la actitud de su maestra en esos momentos. Le había dicho que pronto la haría verse con su mamá y estaban muy lejos, ya, de donde su mamá, se encontraba.

Se pararon detrás de una enorme columna de piedra, unos instantes. El sonido de unos caballos trotar las hizo temblar ligeramente. Sarada, por el miedo a esas bestias; mientras, Tenten, por el miedo a ser descubiertas.

La castaña suspiró, unos instantes, mientras la abrazaba y ponía su barbilla en su cabeza. Todo en aquella noche, resultaba ser sumamente peligroso.

─ No te preo…─ quiso responder a su pregunta.

─ Pronto la traeremos ─ cortó una tercera voz en la espalda de la pequeña.

Sarada se giró reconociendo automáticamente la voz del dueño. Era él, su padre.

* * *

Sé que me tardé un poco en subir el capítulo, pero la verdad es que no tenía muy ordenadas mis ideas para este capítulo, aun no sé si quedó bien cruzo mis deditos, estilo hinata, porque sí xD. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo, tiene partes muy fuertes sobre el pasado de Tsunade que quize mostrar para que comprendan un poco su manera de actuar. Sé que es muy raro tenerla a ella de villana, pero en esta historia había decidido desde el principio que fuera así.

Dudas, felicitaciones, críticas son bienvenidas. Soy toda oídos xD no sean tímidos en comentar. Por cierto si olvide acentuar y tengo algún horror ortográfico también díganmelo para corregirlo inmediatamente. A veces leo muy rápido que se me saltan. Se me chispotean dijo el chavo xD

Un review es el medio en que sé si la historia les gusta (carita feliz :) ) ... O no ( carita triste :( )

 **¡Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo!**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola queridos lectores!**

 **Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia .Espero que les guste el capítulo :3. Gracias por sus comentarios ,follows y favoritos.**

 **Diclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia mía**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

Luego de hablar con el rey, había tenido una charla con Naruto. Casi se queda de hielo cuando se enteró del porqué de su manera de actuar. Pero no fue hasta que él mismo vio con sus ojos lo que estaba pasando, que lo pudo creer. La que creían perfecta prometida, sus padres. Lo había engañado con uno de sus sirvientes. Más aún, la encontró besándose con ese sujeto, escondidos en las sombra de la huerta, que había en la casa de la peliroja. No era momento para sonreír, pero lo hizo. Le parecía hasta irónica la situación. Ella no pudo hacer menos el hecho de que llevaba el vestido desabotonado y el cabello hecho un estropajo. Y aunque quiso negarlo, era más que obvio a donde llevaban esas caricias. Con su descubrimiento, la prima de Naruto, tendría que desistir de la idea de ser su esposa.

 _La discusión entre Karin y él, abrió paso con Naruto y Suitgetsu de testigos._

 _La había enfrentado, por supuesto._

 _Le había dicho que era peor que una cortesana, también. Karin, había incluido a Sakura cuando discutieron._

 _Se dijeron todo lo que tenían que decirse. Él no la amaba y estaba seguro que ella tampoco. Solo era su capricho._

 _Al final, ambos, querían estar con personas diferentes. Y tras aquel enfrentamiento lo entendieron. Karin entendió que él no la amaba y ella probablemente lo hacía. Lo dejaron como estaba. Ya no intervendría con la relación con la madre de su hija._

 _Un matrimonio por el renombre de apellido, no valía la pena._

Los recuerdos lo invadieron mientras llevaba la copa de sake a sus labios. Miraba el atardecer una y otra vez queriendo que el tiempo pase rápido. La orden estaba para las 7 de la noche y se le hacía molestoso esperar tanto.

Ya sabían dónde estaba. ¿Qué esperaban?

Naruto estaba en frente de él, en un silencio en el cual solo se escuchaba el cristal de las copas impactar con el madero cada vez que las bajaban de sus labios.

Avergonzado, el rubio, por lo que había pasado con Karin; algunos momentos, ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada. Pues pensaba que hasta esa hora de seguro aquel enfrentamiento era comidilla del lugar. Las peleas entre personas pudientes se esparcían como pólvora en el reino. Y pese a todo, Karin, era su prima.

Dejando de lado el asunto de Karin. Sasuke le invitó a celebrar por lo irónica de la situación. Más el rubio desvió un poco la mirada cuando se lo propuso.

Naruto siempre era enérgico e hiperactivo. En esos momentos, el moreno necesitaba de sus buenas vibras para prepararse para lo que venía. Necesitaba saber que todo saldría bien y que en pocas horas tendría a Sarada y Sakura en brazos. Karin era un asunto que no valía la pena recordar.

Se levantó del asiento, en cuanto vio el sol asomarse por el horizonte. Naruto comprendió la señal y sin dirigirle la palabra montó en su caballo palomino mientras el moreno lo hizo, respectivamente, en un caballo de pelaje negro. La velocidad a la que iban por las empedradas calles del reino era tan rápida como peligrosa. Se sentía la impaciencia en el ambiente. En la mente del pelinegro solo había un pensamiento. _Volver a ver a Sakura y Sarada._

Cuando distinguieron la casa de Neji, bajaron la velocidad a la que iban. Un pequeño niño que suponían era sirviente de la casa Hyuga se ofreció a amarrar a sus caballos a los que miraba anonadado por tanta magnificencia. Sasuke sonrió un poco cuando notó la mirada del muchacho. De pequeño él ponía el mismo rostro cuando miraba a los caballos. El recuerdo de Itachi enseñándole a montar lo invadió tan rápido que lo hizo detenerse antes de llegar a la puerta, hasta que Naruto lo llamó y volvió a hilar la razón por la que había venido.

El moreno, lanzó un suspiro cuando toco el mármol de la mansión. La gran puerta de aquel hogar, digno del apellido Hyuga, fue abierta con gran rapidez cuando llegaron. Al girar a la dirección del muchacho, se dio cuenta que amarraba sus bestias junto con los caballos de personas llegadas antes. Y aquello era una buena señal. Qué bueno, no tenía que esperar. Los demás ya estaban en el aposento.

Caminó a paso calmado mientras controlaba el impulso de correr hacia la sala y apurar a los demás con la redada. Una empleada le guiaba por la enorme estancia. Naruto lo seguía sin decir palabra alguna.

Neji estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, fue lo primero que pudo observar. Varios guardias también estaban dispersos por los muebles del lugar esperando las próximas órdenes. Fue Kakashi quien se acercó a ellos.

─ Buenas noches, Uchiha y Uzumaqui. ─ saludó.

Sasuke y Naruto devolvieron el saludo automáticamente con mucha calma disimulada.

─ Ya todo está listo ─ comentó Kakashi. ─ El rey, inclusive envío a ambu con nosotros. En total somos alrededor de 40 personas que ingresaremos al lugar para intervenir a las personas involucradas en estos sucios negocios. ─ expuso, sin rodeos.

Los oficiales reunidos asintieron de inmediato.

─ Entiendo ─ comentó, Sasuke. Luego, la impaciencia, hizo que atropellara las siguientes palabras: ─ ¿Qué esperamos?

─ Explicarte el plan, Uchiha. ─ habló, calmado, el peliplateado.

Sasuke asintió con cierto fastidio mientras escuchaba las palabras de Kakashi quien empezó a contar que la primera y de mayor prioridad en ser rescatada sería Sarada por sus problemas cardíacos. Ella sería rescatada por la esposa de Neji quien era infiltrada en la organización de Orochimaru. También detalló que los oficiales ingresarían por la entrada donde pasaban las sirvientas de aquel lugar de citas. Todo se manejaría lo más silencioso y prudente posible. Ese era el objetivo. Sasuke iría con Kakashi en el primer escuadrón junto con 10 hombres pertenecientes a ambu. Los demás, entrarían 15 minutos después. Querían evitar el menor número de bajas posibles. Y era posible que el lugar este muy vigilado por seguridad de paga.

Cuando Kakashi terminó de hablar, Sasuke, sintió una adrenalina recorrerle de la cabeza a los pies. El peliplateado caminó delante de él, para que lo siguieran. Neji y los demás iban con espadas en las manos. Él tenía un sable en la montura de su caballo. Y lo usaría aquella noche si tenía que defender a la mujer que amaba.

Montaron a toda prisa un grupo tras otro. Según lo que Neji le había dicho. Su esposa ya estaba en el lugar, seguramente con Sarada. El corazón del Uchiha latía rápido. Aquella noche toda podría pasar. Y en ese tiempo, esperaba que nada malo pasara. Quería tenerlas de nuevo con él juntos por un bello mañana

Las calles aledañas, pasaron como borrones en la oscuridad. A través de una columna, una sombra hizo que los caballos rápidamente parasen por orden de Neji. Quién había reconocido la figura que se ocultaba tras las columnas, su esposa.

El corazón de Sasuke latió rápido cuando vio a la pequeña niña que llevaba en brazos, aquella mujer. Era Sarada, su pequeña y amada hija. Miles de emociones lo embargaron mientras se acercaron los cuerpos temblorosos de ambas mujeres.

─ Sarada ─ habló Sasuke al ver a la pequeña niña protegida por la mujer de cabello castaño.

Temblorosa por el momento. Los ojos negros de su hija giraron rápido hacia su presencia encendiendo la opacidad que mostraban.

─ ¡Papá! ─ exclamó la pequeña infante mientras corría a sus brazos.

Sasuke la abrasó haciéndola sentir lo más tranquila que podía. Por fin después de aquel tortuoso tiempo, tenía a su hija en brazos. Sarada hundía su rostro en su pecho y sentía la humedad de los orbes de la pequeña traspasar su camisa. El pelinegro se sentía feliz, muy feliz. Ahora, solo faltaba rescatar a la madre de su hija y todo aquel sufrimiento al que terceras personas los habían forzado, terminaría.

Despegó a su hija, pasado unos minutos. Los miembros de la guardia real y ambu miraban la escena esperando que pasara su momento padre e hija para seguir con el plan. No podían demorarse.

─ Ve con Tenten, Sarada. Yo traeré a mamá. ─ le dijo dándole un poke en la frente.

 _La misma promesa que le hacía su hermano._

─ Adiós, padre ─ habló la pelinegra para luego salir en brazos de Tenten, acompañada de dos de los escoltas que estaban junto a ellos.

─ Vamos ─ ordenó Kakashi luego de presenciar la escena familiar. Los demás asintieron.

Sasuke montó nuevamente su caballo y les siguió los pasos a los guardias. La adrenalina corría a flor de piel en su cuerpo.

...

Se sentía asqueada mientras el tipo en frente de ella la miraba con lujuria. Sakura, en esos momentos, sentía que de esa no escaparía. Que aquella noche se vaticinaba como la peor de su existencia. No podía hacer nada, no podía decir nada, contra él hombre que tenía delante de ella. Aunque lo que más le preocupaba era la criatura que llevaba en el vientre. Ese tipo estaba loco, de eso estaba segura. Los golpes habían desaparecido de su piel, pero el recuerdo de aquella noche donde también la pidió permanecía como recuerdo fresco en su mente.

Temblorosa, miró al tipo acercársele para acariciarle la mejilla. Sakura, dio un respingo ante su frio tacto. El hombre emitió una risa burlona por lo bajo.

─ Rosadita ─ dijo deleitándose de su mirada de cachorro asustado. ─ ¿Qué me diste?

Hacía referencia al somnífero que le había dado en la bebida para escapar de sus asquerosas manos.

─ No sé de qué habla ─ expresó, temerosa y desviando la mirada. Una señal para el hombre de que lo sabía perfectamente.

─ Claro que lo sabes ─ comentó, el hombre, sirviéndose un poco de sake que estaba en una mesa de noche de aquel cuarto.

El pánico se apoderó de ella con más fuerza.

─ ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? ─ se burló al ver su expresión de miedo.

Sakura retrocedió unos pasos más, mientras el hombre sonreía de lado y la inspeccionaba con más detenimiento.

─ No, señor ─ explicó alzando un poco la mirada.

─ Eres muy ingeniosa, pequeña. Mira que ninguna zorra me lo había hecho antes ─ explicó como si hablara de una gran hazaña.

Sakura bajo la mirada al suelo.

─ Hoy no escapas. ─ aseguró mostrando sus blancos dientes ─ Según Tsunade eres una bomba en la cama, insaciable. ─ habló con sarcasmo.

Sakura chocó su espalda contra la pared de tanto retroceder.

─ No me haga daño, por favor. ─ suplicó, la pelirosa.

─ Tranquila, preciosa ─ puso su dedo índice en sus labios para callarla y luego acercarse lo suficiente dejándole sentir su respiración sobre su piel ─, pero de mis juegos. No escapas ─ lanzó una sonora y macabra carcajada.

Sasori abrió de un tirón el yukata que vestía Sakura. No le importó ni su grito de protesta cuando el vestido llegó hasta el obi que presionaba su abdomen aun plano. El hombre no tardó en esparcir besos por su cuello, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos asqueada por la sensación de esas caricias no deseadas. Bajo sus manos por sus hombros hasta llegar a su cintura y presionarle las nalgas, luego, subió sus manos hasta el obi y empezó a sacarlo.

─ Suélteme, por favor ─ habló con la voz rota mientras el pelirojo zafaba el obi de su cintura haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras.

─ Eres como una obsesión para mí, muñeca ─ habló el pelirojo siseando en su oído con voz seductora─ Tienes un cuerpo ─ apretó una de sus nalgas con una mano ─ y un rostro ─ le acaricio la mejilla con la otra mano ─ que nunca en mi vida he probado. Pareces una muñeca de esas que se deben romper por ser tan débiles. ─ puntualizó con mirada felina.

Sus palabras hicieron estremecer a Sakura.

 _No, No –_ repetía su inconsciente mientras el enfermo que tenía delante se restregaba contra ella.

El hombre apretaba, la manoseaba de un lugar a otro mientras la hacía retroceder al lecho. Ella solo podía pensar en que quería que todo acabase. Sollozaba y su cuerpo convulsionaba por el llanto de las asquerosas caricias del hombre que estaba encima de ella. Él, en cambio, disfrutaba del contacto de aquel delicado cuerpo y más aún disfrutaba de las lágrimas que ella derramaba.

─ ¡No! ¡Por favor! ─ gritó fuerte cuando el hombre coló sus manos por su vestido para llegar a su intimidad. De un brusco empujón lo hizo retroceder. Al verlo a los ojos notó que lo peor estaba por venir.

Como una fiera, en medio de la naturaleza, a punto de atacar, mostraba su ira el pelirojo. Sus ojos solo transmitían el peligro de sus futuras acciones. Sus manos antes en el cuerpo de ella fueron a dar al enorme y grueso cinturón que portaba en sus ropas. Sacándoselo, para empezar con su instinto sadomasoquista, en el cual ella sería la víctima.

Sakura retrocedió de inmediato cuando lo vio con el cinturón en la mano. Sus pies querían correr fuera, mientras la cordura le decía que podía ser peor. Sarada, podía pagar las consecuencias de no haber consumado el encuentro. Tsunade era capaz de todo, bien se lo había demostrado. Y ella, no quería que nada le pasase a su pequeña.

Sasori apretó, aún más, el cinturón en sus manos.

El primero golpe seco, fue a dar a sus piernas. Sakura sintió el picor en la zona afectada como fuego que la quemaba. Era una sensación horrible.

El llanto, se hizo más fuerte cuando el siguiente impactó en su espalda.

Justo cuando un golpe iba a impactar en su vientre. Un ruido cortó el ambiente de llanto al que estaba sujeta. En medio de la visión borrosa, producto de sus lágrimas, vio una imagen que hizo que una sonrisa poblara rápidamente sus labios. Entrando por la puerta de aquella habitación. Estaba él, su amor, él único. Sasuke.

Sasuke, entró presuroso a la habitación mientras su vista se detenía en el cuerpo de una mujer maltratada tirada de cuclillas en el suelo. Le dolía en el alma saber que era ella, pero el cabello rosa la identificaba; además, no la había encontrado en las otras habitaciones. El yukata roto solo daba vestigios de lo que estaba sucediendo. Su cordura se fue al límite al notar las lágrimas descendiendo de sus mejillas. El hombre pelirojo mucho mayor que él lo miraba sorprendido mientras el solo podía enfocar sus vistas en Sakura y en lo mal que se encontraba. Parecía como una hoja de papel que estaba rasgada. Sus ojos eran dolor puro. La rabia nació como fuego en sus entrañas produciendo una sed de venganza que jamás pensó sentir. Haría pagar al malnacido lo que le había hecho a su Sakura.

Sin importarle que había acudido solo, pateó la puerta y se acercó al hombre pelirojo. El primer puño vino acompañado de un empujón que lo hizo revolcar en el suelo quejándose de dolor.

Sakura temerosa hizo caso a las señas para que se pusiera detrás de él.

─ Es una puta ─ escupió el hombre pelirojo sobándose la mejilla y escupiendo un poco de sangre por el puñete de Sasuke.

─ No le hables así ─ amenazó Sasuke con un dedo. Su mano izquierda cogía firmemente el sable que llevaba. Una palabra más y mataría al tipo, sin importarle nada. Ni que fuera pariente cercano al rey. Una cortada en el corazón y todo habría acabado en su miserable vida.

─ Si supieras lo buena que es en la cama ─ trató de picarlo aunque no había acostado con ella. Sasori había notado la forma en la que Sasuke miraba a Sakura. En su mente retorcida se veía divertido picar a aquel niño de familia noble.

Sasuke apretó los nudillos de la impotencia porque aunque le doliera, eso podría ser verdad.

─ No te permito que hables así de ella ─ gritó, encolerizado, el pelinegro. El siguiente puño vino con más fuerza, pero fue contrarrestado por el puño que le lanzó el sujeto. El cual le volteó el rostro a un lado.

Sakura miraba temerosa al amor de su vida y aquel hombre asqueroso con él que no había querido estar jamás golpeándose el uno al otro. Sabía que Sasuke era fuerte, pero la sensación de peligro que le pasara algo malo estaba presente mientras era testigo de aquella pelea que la libraría por fin de aquel lugar. Lo único bueno era que parecía que la pesadilla parecía terminar. Una sonrisa pobló sus labios mientras pensó en Sasuke y en cómo no se había olvidado de ella. Que la había estado buscando y ahora como una cabalero de armadura dorada venía a rescatarla. Así, como ella lo había soñado muchas noches atrás.

─ Yo habló como se me da la gana ─ dijo sonriente el Akatsuna ─ Además, he pagado por ella, retírate. Quiero disfrutarla un poquito más. ─ sonrió ─ De ahí seguirá tu turno, campeón. ─ apuntó con total sarcasmo.

La sangre le hervía a Sasuke.

El pelinegro se abalanzó hacia Sasori como león a su presa y no lo soltó hasta que ambos tuvieran la cara llena de moretones y sangre. Se empujaron, patearon y tiraron puñetazos por todo el cuerpo. El más herido era Sasori, por su puesto, porque cayó al poco rato de aquella pelea. Tenía el labio partido y su boca estaba cubierta de sangre. Bien merecido se lo tenía por haber golpeado a Sakura. Era los pensamientos de Sasuke.

Sasuke, cogió en brazos a Sakura mientras el cuerpo de Sasori yacía abatido en el piso de piedra del lugar. Sakura se aferró a él pensando que todo había acabado, que por fin la pesadilla había terminado. Sasuke, le había susurrado que todo estaba bien, que Sarada estaba sana y salva. Todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante.

Sakura sonrió mientras se aferró al pecho de Sasuke y escuchó los cálidos latidos de su corazón. La paz de sentirse protegida por aquellos fuertes brazos, le dieron la seguridad que parecía haber desaparecido.

Sasuke bajó un poco la cabeza mientras la miraba recargada en sus brazos y la besó. Un beso que se vislumbraba como una promesa de un mañana juntos.

Lo que ninguno predijo, fue lo que pasó cuando ambos estaban a punto de salir de la habitación. Un dolor punzante en el cuerpo, invadió al pelinegro por la espalda, haciéndole quejarse de dolor. Sakura volteó la vista en busca de lo que había pasado. Solo para notar la presencia de Sasori detrás de Sasuke con una daga que se enterraba en la espalda del pelinegro. Sasuke la bajó inmediatamente de sus brazos con mucho cuidado, pese a lo débil que de seguro se encontraba, e hizo que ella se parara para abrazarla con todo el cariño del que se despide de alguien. Sakura lloró abatida por verlo de esa manera antes de que el cuerpo del pelinegro perdiera equilibrio y se desplomara en suelo.

Al parecer, la tragedia, invadiría aquella noche

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Lo siento por tardarme tanto, en serio, pero no he tenido cabeza últimamente para escribir. Tareas, proyectos de la universidad y u̶n̶ ̶n̶o̶v̶i̶o̶ ̶i̶n̶f̶i̶e̶l̶ han impedido la inspiración, pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Ya solo faltan 3 capítulos más y esto termina :3

Ahora sí, se viene lo más importante ¿Sasuke sobrevivirá? ¿Sasori le hará daño a Sakura? y siendo que el pelinegro sobreviva. ¿Los papás de Sasuke la aceptaran? Ya vimos la reacción de Mikoto y ella no está nada contenta por lo que es Sakura. Además, aun tenemos que ver la reacción por el bebé que espera Sakura. Y también lo que pasó con Tsunade y Orochimaru a los cuales les espera un terrible fin muajajajajaa . Bueno todo eso se lo dejo a su imaginación, hasta que llegue el próximo capítulo. El que espero tener lo más pronto posible :D. Dudas, teorías, tomatazos, espero leerlos.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola queridos lectores!**

 **Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia .Espero que les guste el capítulo :3. Gracias por sus comentarios ,follows y favoritos.**

 **Diclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia mía**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

Sakura observó el cuerpo inerte de Sasuke, al momento de caer. Las lágrimas recorrieron como manantiales sus sonrosadas mejillas. El dolor físico producto de los golpes del malnacido que la observaba deleitado, parecían míseros rasguños frente al dolor de pensar que Sasuke podría morir. Lo tomó entre sus brazos, cuando llegó al suelo. Cogió de sus hombros y lo acurrucó junto con su cuerpo queriendo que reaccionara a su contacto, pero no parecía así. De sus labios solo salían sollozos acompañados de un _"No me dejes sola, Sasuke" "Sarada y yo te necesitamos" "No me dejes sola amor"._ No quería que la dejara sola y menos ahora que tenían dos niños a los cuales cuidar y proteger como una familia en la que se convertirían.

El pelirojo observaba encantado la escena. Conocía al noblecito niñato aquel que lo había atacado; y además, tenía múltiples cuentas pendientes con la familia Uchiha. Así que ver al único hijo de Fugaku en el piso muriendo fue un espectáculo increíble para sus ojos. Ahora, solo faltaba la muchachita pelirosa que pagaría por haberlo engañado y por no cumplirle con sus obligaciones, por las que él había pagado bastante dinero. No sabía que significaba para el Uchiha, pero tampoco le importaba mucho su sadismo al resolver todo por los golpes, en ese momento, era el principal rasgo en su personalidad.

Mirando la daga en su mano goteando con la sangre de Sasuke se preparó para dar su golpe final.

─ Déjalo así, niña tonta ─ comentó acercándose con la daga en su mano al cuerpo de la pelirosa. La mujer, alzó la mirada con los ojos aguados por la tragedia de la que él era responsable.

─ Lo mataste ─ acusó con los ojos enrojecidos. Su voz sonaba chillante y quebrada.

A Sasori no pudo hacerle menos esa acusación.

─ Y ahora será tu turno, ─ soltó complacido de la mirada de pánico que se instauró en el jade de los ojos de aquella cortesana.

─ Eres despreciable ─ hipó la pelirosa.

─ Lo sé ─ dijo sarcástico. ─ Él se lo merecía. Mira que golpearme por una zorra como tú. ─ endureció el agarre en la daga ensangrentada, apuntándola hacia ella ─ Además, debió esperar su turno. Yo pagué por ti primero. Era normal tenerte para mí antes que él.

Sakura abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo del pelinegro. Y en un ataque de valentía lo retó con la mirada pensando las futuras acciones que ejecutaría.

─ No me harás daño ─ La pelirosa se incorporó del piso dejando el cuerpo de Sasuke y cogió el sable que había llevado Sasuke y apuntó con él a Sasori. Lo enfrentaría con valor, aunque, eso parecía hacerle gracia al pelirojo que la miraba con una mueca de arrogancia por su osadía.

Sasori, caminó a paso calmado hacía donde ella se encontraba. Sakura parecía un gato asustado que se debatía entre hacer algo o dejar que todo pase sin oponer resistencia. La sangre en el piso proveniente del corte en el cuerpo de Sasuke daba un aspecto más tétrico a la penumbra de aquella noche.

─ No sabes cuánto pagaría para verle la cara a Fugaku cuando vea que su segundo hijo ha muerto. Es que ese hombre ya ha sufrido muchas pérdidas. ─ Su voz parecía la de un psicópata, sarcástica y macabra. Continúo su relato con los ojos fijos en la sangre de Sasuke ─ Itachi, Sasuke. Sería un espectáculo digno de ver. Lo peor es que es para salvar a una zorra como tú. No sé qué te vio cuando fue al palacio del rey a hablar con Gaara sobre tu desaparición, pero ahora no importa. Lo muertos ya no me pueden responder preguntas ─ soltó complacido de la mirada acusadora y de pánico que tenía Sakura.

─ Estás loco ─ Sakura batió en el aire el arma que portaba en sus manos en un ágil movimiento. Por la cercanía y que el pelirojo no lo había previsto, el sable, cortó la tela de su camisa produciéndole un ligero corte sobre el hombro que mancho la camisa blanca de sangre no era profundo, pero era el suficiente motivo para no tenerle piedad a ella.

─ Auch ─ se quejó irónico como si no creyera que aquella frágil cortesana fuera a ser capaz de hacerle eso. ─ Te enseñaré como se usa un arma.

─ No te acerques ─ amenazó la pelirosa.

Sasori hizo caso omiso y cogió el sable por la punta sin importarle que el agarre le produjera cortes en la mano. Su fuerte presión hizo que Sakura no previera cuando se lo quitó de las manos. Él tenía más fuerza que ella, con eso, se lo demostró.

─ Ahora te enseñaré como se usa ─ de un empujón, la tumbo al suelo donde cayó de espaldas boca arriba. Sasori la vio complacido ─ ahora morirás ─sentenció y se puso a su lado bajando lentamente el arma para traspasar su corazón, una muerte rápida y eficaz. Lo que no previó fue que al parecer en la oscuridad que los rodeaba un hombre estaba detrás de él y en ese momento con una espada atravesó su pecho. Sasori miró el rostro de Sakura con el miedo implícito antes que la oscuridad de su muerte lo cegara. No pudo completar su cometido.

─ Sakura chan ¿Estas bien? ─ preguntó el hombre que atravesaba con su espada a Sasori. Sakura giro su vista hacia su salvador viendo como retiraba el arma del cuerpo inerte de ese hombre despreciable. Su cabellera oro lo hizo identificarlo de inmediato, era Naruto.

─ ¿Naruto?

─ Sí, soy yo. ¿Ese malnacido no te hizo nada?

La pelirosa negó de inmediato. Luego, miró a Sasuke recordando el dolor en esos minutos de adrenalina.

─Pero a Sasuke lo ha atravesado con una daga. ─ Lo señaló. Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital para tratarlo. ─ dijo tomando su pulso, el que débil, aún era perceptible ─ todavía tiene pulso. ─ expuso, emocionada.

─ Está bien ─ dijo el rubio cargando con delicadeza el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, pero echándose la culpa por haber dejado a Sasuke solo.

Al mirar detrás de Naruto, Sakura, pudo ver que varios hombres sacaban a muchas mujeres del lugar. Hanabi e Ino, también estaban en el grupo de cortesanas liberadas, y más atrás, Tsunade y Orochimaru con algunos cortes en el cuerpo venían atados por unas cuerdas. La pesadilla para todas las mujeres de aquel lugar, parecía haber terminado.

…

─ ¿Dónde está papá? ─ preguntó Sarada a Tenten. Ya era de día y no había noticias ni de su padre ni de su madre.

Tenten la miró angustiada, no sabía cómo darle la noticia de que su padre estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Sarada tenía problemas cardíacos, todo era difícil en esos instantes.

─ Tu papá está bien. ─ dijo reconfortándola ─ Por ahora, te llevaré con alguien que creo te cuidará mejor, mi niña ─ la dulce voz de Tenten se escuchó como melodía parsimoniosa a Sarada.

─ Señora, la señora Hyuga acaba de llegar ─ habló una tercera voz, una de las sirvientas de su casa.

─ Creo que debes ir con Hinata, Sarada ─ comentó la castaña. Sarada asintió reservadamente.

Al voltear encontraron los ojos de la bondadosa Hinata observándolas con alegoría. Al lado de Hinata venía también la pequeña Himawari quien no dudó un minuto y corrió para darle un abrazo a la que era su mejor amiga de juegos. La pequeña Uchiha lo recibió aunque luego de un rato en esa posición le dio a entender que la estaba asfixiando.

─ Vamos Sarada-chan ─ habló Hinata. Sarada caminó hacia donde se encontraba la ojos perlas.

─ Adiós, maestra ─ se despidió de Tenten batiendo su mano al aire. Tenten le devolvió el gesto y observó su marcha hasta que salió de la casa.

─ Tía, Hinata ─ Sarada la llamó con un leve temblor en la voz en tanto entraban al carruaje estaciona en la residencia Hyuga. Hinata dio la orden al chofer de que las llevaran a casa ─ ¿Me llevará con mis padres? ─ preguntó.

La Hyuga desvió la conversación.

─ Primero te llevaré a que conozcas a unas personas. Luego, iremos a ver a tus padres. Boruto te extraña mucho, mi amor. ─ comentó con una sonrisa disimulada. Era cierto que su hijo la extrañaba.

─ Quiero ver a mamá, primero. Esa señora rubia la trataba muy mal en ese lugar donde estuvimos ─ murmuró.

Hinata supo que se refería a Tsunade. Había escuchado por boca de Naruto el día anterior quien era que realmente tenía a Sakura.

─ Luego, cariño. ¿O no quieres conocer a tus abuelitos? ─ comentó con entusiasmo para lograr que la pelinegra se contagiara.

Himawari iba tarareando una linda melodía ajena a la conversación de su madre con su mejor amiga.

─ ¿Iremos a ver a mis abuelos? ─ preguntó con estrellitas en los ojos. El solo pensarlo hizo que desviara el pensamiento de la preocupación por sus padres.

─ Sí. Allá nos dirigimos ─ Hinata rogaba que Mikoto aceptara a su nieta. Sabía que la pelinegra estaba muy molesta por las tretas de Karin.

─ Mikoto es muy buena ─ añadió la inocente Himawari. ─ Me da dulces cuando subo a verla.

─ Yo también quiero dulces ─ habló Sarada con una sonrisa en el rostro.

─ Ella te los dará, de seguro. ─ afirmó con entusiasmo.

Hinata observaba a ambas niñas pensando, en que si no fuera por lo de Sasuke, todo sería felicidad en esos momentos.

…

Naruto seguía esperando saber cuál era el estado de su mejor amigo. Sakura, pese a su condición, estaba ayudando con todo lo que podía de sus conocimientos médicos. Habían pasado horas desde lo ocurrido y ninguna noticia de Sasuke. Fugaku también lo había estado acompañando, pero con la noticia de Hinata quien iría a recoger a Sarada. El patriarca Uchiha había ido en primer lugar a ver a su nieta.

Una enfermera de cabello castaño se le acercó mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos.

─ ¿A qué paciente espera, señor? ─ Naruto la miró turulato mientras ordenaba sus ideas. Ni si quiera había escuchado bien la pregunta.

─ ¿Qué me decía? ─ inquirió rascándose la cabeza.

─ ¿A quién espera? ─ volvió a repetir con ligero fastidio.

Naruto, dejo escapar un bostezo antes de hablar.

─ Un paciente que ingresó anoche. Sasuke Uchiha.

La enfermera recordó inmediatamente a ese hombre guapísimo que se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte.

─ Entiendo. Está en observación. Una médico nueva está cuidándolo. ─ La chica lo miró con un poco de lástima.

─ ¿Sabe cómo está?

La enfermera negó.

─ Lo último que oí fue que el arma había perforado un poco de pulmón. ─ añadió ─ De ahí no más.

Naruto apagó sus ojos azules por esa respuesta.

─ Entiendo.

─Bueno, disculpe tengo que darle noticias a las demás personas.

Naruto asintió y la mujer caminó hacia otro de los reunidos en las salas de espera. Como Naruto, había varias personas que esperaban por respuesta de sus seres queridos ingresados a aquel hospital. Algunos habían ido por enfermedad; y otros, eran soldados que habían sido emboscados la noche anterior por el reino vecino, y habían ingresado por graves heridas en el cuerpo como Sasuke.

Naruto apretó las manos en su pantalón por la impotencia de no saber qué hacer por su amigo. Solo podía esperar por noticias. Nada más. Temía por él, por su salud y bienestar. En su mente solo había una frase que más parecía una vocecita de súplica por la situación "Teme, idiota. No te mueras".

…

Fugaku caminó a paso calmado rodeando el escritorio de la biblioteca. Tener a su único hijo entre la vida y la muerte era una sensación devastadora para él. Primero Itachi, ahora, Sasuke, el destino parecía haberse ensañado con su familia. Y eso, acompañado del deterioro de salud de Mikoto, se resumía al dolor de la incertidumbre que golpeaba con fuerza su corazón.

La llamada de un empleado le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Al parecer, Hinata ya había llegado y traía consigo a su pequeña nieta. Sus facciones serias se reemplazaron por unas muy alegres.

Con las energías y la emoción por conocer a aquella niña que llevaba su sangre salió a la sala, viéndola parada al lado de Hinata y conociendo en la infante todos los rasgos de Sasuke. Esa niña llevaba el apellido Uchiha tatuado en la frente.

─ Buenos días, Hinata─ se refirió a la Hyuga para luego enfocar sus ojos en la pequeña Uchiha.

─ Tu debes ser mi pequeña nieta ─ afirmó ─ Eres idéntica a Sasuke, se nota que eres una Uchiha.

La pequeña Sarada lo miró sin entender muy bien sus palabras.

─ Eres hermosa ─ detalló. Te pareces tanto a Sasuke como a Mikoto.

De reojo miró como Hinata le hacia una reverencia y salía de la habitación dejándolo solo con la niña.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Sarada, se sonrojó.

─ Gracias, señor─ expuso feliz.

─ Eres linda y frágil ─ alagó ─ Pero no me digas señor. Dime abuelo Fugaku o papá Fugaku eres mi dulce y pequeña nieta. ─ añadió en tono cómplice.

─ Está bien, Papá Fugaku ─ expresó llena de emoción.

─ Así está mejor, ahora, vamos a ir a ver a la abuela Mikoto ya. ─ indicó.

Sarada asintió llena de emoción.

─ Himawari me dijo que le daba dulces ─ comentó mientras subía las escaleras.

El patriarca Uchiha la miró con ternura. En su matrimonio con Mikoto, él, siempre había querido tener una hija mujer, pero no había sido posible. Ahora, tenía una nieta bella a quien consentir, aunque eso los demás no lo sabrían.

Tocó la puerta despacio cuando llego a la habitación de su esposa. La palabra pase sonó segundos después del segundo golpe. La encontró tomando un poco de té en una charola.

Mikoto giró sus oscuros ojos hacia su esposo y la pequeña niña que traía. El recuerdo de no haber visto a Sasuke desde el día anterior la invadió unos segundos antes de preguntar quién era aquella encantadora niña.

─ ¿Y esa niña? ─ preguntó mirando el parecido que tenía con todos ellos.

Fugaku apretó los puños antes de soltarle la verdad de aquel infante. Mikoto lo miró esperando respuesta. Sarada, en cambio, apretaba la tela del pantalón de su abuelo, nerviosa y feliz de conocer a su abuelita.

─ La hija de Sasuke ─ soltó seco antes de que la taza de té cayera de las manos de Mikoto y el poco contenido se derramara por la charola.

─ ¿Qué? ─ soltó Mikoto medio histérica.

Fugaku caminó hacia la cama y retiró la charola con los alimentos de Mikoto, dejándola en una mesita que estaba a una esquina de la habitación. Luego, aseguró.

─ Es nuestra nieta.

El ceño de Mikoto rápidamente se endureció.

─ ¿Estás seguro de que es así? ─ preguntó ─ ya sabes a lo que se dedica la madre. Dudar es razonable.

─ Es idéntica a ti, nótalo.

Mikoto miró con detenimiento a Sarada. Era cierto, era idéntica a ella de niña y a Sasuke, pero la impotencia de saber a su hijo junto con una mujer de tamaña reputación le daba un rabia de sentirse burlada por todos. Todos sabían y ella se enteró por Karin de la verdad. Aunque, pese a todo, la niña no tenía la culpa y de ser una Uchiha se le notaba a kilómetros. Suspiró cansada mientras ordenaba todos sus pensamientos. De un momento a otro, todo lo relacionado a Sasuke se había puesto patas arriba.

─ Abuelita ─ murmuró Sarada con voz dulce. Luego, hizo algo que Mikoto no se esperó pero removió su corazón y emociones por completo ─ ¿No me quieres?

Con lágrimas en los ojos y la negativa de aceptarla por todo los acontecimientos Mikoto llamó a la niña. Sarada se acercó a su abuela y ella la abrazó con cariño murmurándole que si la quería, pero la noticia de ser abuela la había pillado por sorpresa.

Sarada se quedó un rato jugando con su abuela. Fugaku salió de la habitación luego de observarlas por 15 minutos, Todavía estaba el asunto de su hijo. Quería saber cómo se encontraba Sasuke. Esperaba que mejor y que aquella muchachita a la cual se le notaba que lo amaba, hiciera todo lo necesario por salvarlo.

…

Recibieron la feliz noticia pasado tres días. Sasuke había despertado. Fugaku había tenido que contarle la verdad a Mikoto porque los chismes habían corrido como pólvora en la metrópolis. La matriarca Uchiha, estaba al tanto de la intervención de su hijo en la casa de citas de las cortesanas como en el enfrentamiento valeroso de su hijo con aquel primo del rey que funestamente había muerto a manos de Naruto. Sakura, había ido a visitarla los últimos 2 días y por su intervención en la recuperación de su hijo, todo parecía haber sido olvidado. Mikoto, aunque reticente a la idea de tener una mujer así como familia, la había aceptado. Además, Sarada, en poco tiempo se había robado su corazón y le había dado la felicidad que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Quería un nieto y con la pequeña no lo desaprovecharía.

Caminó despacio por el piso de la habitación. Sus pies descalzos producían un ligero ruido al tocar el piso. Había pasado una semana ya desde que Sasuke había despertado y le habían avisado que su hijo pronto estaría en casa. Ella por su enfermedad y lo débil que se encontraba no podía hacer muchos movimientos si caminaba lo hacía a lo mucho 5 minutos. Los años y la vejez se le habían venido encima.

El ruido de la puerta abrirse la alertó un poco. Lo gratificante fue ver las tres figuras que se le acercaron. Su precioso hijo estaba en frente de ella con Sakura y la hermosa Sarada.

─ Pasen ¿Qué hacen ahí? ─ dijo llena de emoción la pelinegra.

Sakura pasó el brazo de Sasuke por sus hombros. Estaba muy débil para caminar. Había tenido una infección a causa de la herida producida por la daga que milagrosamente había sido tratada por alguien que Sakura no se imaginó, Kabuto. El fiel ayudante de Orochimaru, había aparecido pidiendo a los oficiales salir del lugar donde purgaba sus condenas para ayudarla y con ayuda de una medicina que solo él sabía prepararla había ayudado un montón con la desinfección de la herida. Ahora, la cicatrización interna había progresado bastante.

─ Hola mamá ─ aventuró Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro que no mantuvo mucho tiempo por el dolor que aun ataviaba su cuerpo.

Mikoto sonrió feliz al ver a su hijo y corrió a darle un abrazo.

─ Mamá, duele ─ le hizo ver que su mano presionaba el vendaje de su herida.

─ Lo siento, hijo ─ acotó algo avergonzada. Rápidamente, se separó de Sasuke.

─ No te preocupes, pronto estaré como nuevo ─ bromeó.

─ Me alegra tanto que ya estés de nuevo con nosotros, hijo. No sabes lo preocupada que estaba ─ murmuró.

Sakura miraba enternecida la interacción madre e hijo. Pronto vería a su bebé y se lo imaginaba como Sasuke. _Sería lindo que fuese un niño_. Era su pensamiento.

─ Yo, yo, quería verte ─ se aclaró la garganta ─ Estar echado boca abajo todo el día es molesto. Lo bueno fue que Sakura no se despegó ningún segundo de mi lado ─ sonrió.

─No te preocupes hijo recuperaremos nuestro tiempo. Creo que debes presentarme a Sakura ¿no?

Aunque ya la conocía, Sasuke, dedujo que su mamá se refería a que se la presentara como lo que realmente era en su vida. Lo que era y sería de ahora en adelante: Su esposa y la madre de su hija.

─ Está bien, mamá. Ella es Sakura, mi futura esposa y madre de mi pequeña hija, Sarada. ─ Luego se dirigió a Sakura. ─ Sakura, ella es mi madre, la mujer más fuerte y valiente del mundo, ─ alagó, luego, hizo una reverencia para que ambas se dieran las manos y cerraran aquella extraña presentación.

Sakura ruborizada por lo bizarro que parecía aquello, solo hizo una ligera reverencia antes de apretar la suave mano de Mikoto. Sarada, en cambio, se lanzó a los brazos de su abuela.

Aquella tarde la pasaron felices en compañía de la nueva familia Uchiha, pronto, sabrían nuevas noticias que para bien o para mal les cambiarían completamente la vida. El final feliz, aguardaría un poquito más.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Actualizando en tiempo record wuuuu *-* , les traigo la continuación. El siguiente será el capítulo final y también habrá un epílogo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Felicitaciones, tomatazos... Comenten ;)

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	16. Capítulo final

**Capítulo final.**

La mañana era gris. Tan gris como el ambiente que rodeaba a toda la plaza. Gente rica con pomposos vestidos y trajes que relucían su poder y estatus social, estaba reunida para ver lo que se resumiría al juicio por la trata de jóvenes. El juicio por las cortesanas, como había sido llamado por el oidor de la ciudad. Sakura y Sasuke estaban en primera fila viendo detenidamente los movimientos de los guardias reales que iban de un lado a otro trayendo y acomodando en su lugar a los acusados. Tsunade tenía las manos atadas hacia adelante, mientras Orochimaru, las traía atadas por atrás con cadenas que le rasgaban la piel. Tanto ella como el médico lucían el rastro de torturas a los que de seguro habían sido sometidos.

Una lágrima descendió por la mejilla de Sakura. Tsunade le había confesado la verdad hacía solo un día antes. Mientras el guardia la llevaba frente a la tribuna los flashback invadieron su mente.

 _El guardia la guiaba por las celdas de aquella prisión. La luz tenue de las velas daba un aire melancólico al ambiente. No sabía por qué quería verla, pero algo en su interior le había dicho que vaya, pese a que eso no le cayó en gracia a Sasuke._

 _El guardia la dejó frente a la celda, donde, en una esquina, con la ropa rasgada y el cabello hecho un asco, se encontraba Tsunade. Su mirada despectiva que solía dirigirle ahora estaba adornada con unas ojeras enormes y el rostro demacrado. Su aura de prepotencia ya no existía a su alrededor._

─ _Viniste_ ─ _murmuró con voz débil y rasposa. Sakura la miró con lástima, pese a que Tsunade nunca le había demostrado sentimiento alguno a ella._

─ _¿Para qué me llamaste?_ ─ _preguntó. Iría al grano. Sasuke la esperaba impaciente fuera de la prisión._

 _La rubia se acercó a los barrotes, poniendo ambas manos en una reja._

─ _Creo que debes saber mis motivos de odio antes de que ellos me maten por mis delitos_ ─ _expuso con aire melancólico._

 _Ella nunca le había hecho nada – pensó, Sakura._

─ _¿Tuviste motivos?_ ─ _preguntó y tras un profundo suspiro apuntó_ ─ _¡Yo nunca te hice nada!_

 _La rubia expuso una sonrisa cansada y lastimera._

─ _No sabes muchas cosas, Sakura._ ─ aclaró.

 _¿De qué hablaba la rubia?_

 _Sakura emitió un suspiro._

─ _Si no sé. Soy toda oídos._

 _Entonces, Tsunade empezó a contarle, no guardándose nada. Por su boca se enteró de que sus padres estaban muertos por su mano y también esa historia que dio pie al monstro en que la rubia se había convertido. Luego de salir de la celda, Sakura lloró por muchas horas. Sentía rabia e impotencia por lo injusta que había sido la vida. Ella había pagado, por pecados ajenos._

Miró a su tía una última vez antes de que Kakashi empezara a leer el pergamino. Había una guillotina al frente de los acusados. La pena capital sería ejecutada, al parecer. Los principales culpables eran ellos, pero detrás había más personas acusadas las cuales se estimaban como sirvientes encargados del lugar. Kabuto, la mano derecha de Orochimaru y quien le debía la vida de Sasuke, no dejaba de mirarla a cada segundo. Habían hablado días antes y le había pedido algo de ayuda, pero aparte de adjuntar que él nunca se había portado mal con ella, nada más podía hacer.

Dejó de prestarle atención a los culpables cuando el peliplateado empezó a leer el veredicto final dado por el juez real.

Con un traje totalmente elaborado Kakashi se paró en frente de los acusados. Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer fuertemente los cargos inculpados a los arrestados. La pena capital era una de las expectativas de los reunidos en el lugar.

─ Señora Tsunade Hikashida. ─ empezó Kakashi bajo la mirada atenta de los pueblerinos.

La mujer rubia se paró frente al guardia.

─ Dueña de los cultivos de caña del reino, dueña del asilo para niños huérfanos y dama de la alta sociedad de este reino. ─ aclaró, para luego enumerar sus delitos a un público que esperaba paciente la sentencia de los acusados ─ Se le acusa de trata de mujeres en la modalidad de explotación sexual en un negocio desterrado por el actual rey desde hace varios años. ─ Los murmullos empezaron a escucharse entre los presentes, pero se callaron cuando Kakashi se aclaró la garganta ─ También se le acusa de asesinato, usted misma confesó haber mandado a matar a los padres de su sobrina Sakura a quien también incluyó en sus servicios de cortesana, la cual, escapó con solo 16 años. No contenta con eso, volvió secuestrar a su sobrina años después de que escapara.

Todos prestaban atención a las palabras de lo que Kakashi dictaba. Lo que continuaría sería el veredicto final por el que muchos hasta habían hecho apuestas desde que el chisme corrió por el reino. Y es que ver a unos nobles siendo juzgados públicamente era algo que no se veía con frecuencia y más a un por crímenes tan graves.

Las palabras de Kakashi resonaron en la plaza.

─ Por eso y por la conspiración y delitos que comparte con Orochimaru, se le ha penado con la embarcación de todos sus bienes de los cuales el 50 % serán dados a todas aquellas mujeres a las que les destruyó la vida, cabe mencionar, que también se descubrió que luego de la muerte de su primer esposo usted se apropió de los bienes del noble Kizashi Haruno, padre de Sakura Haruno. Todos esos bienes serán devueltos a la legítima heredera quien tomara posesión de ellos inmediatamente. ─ hizo una pausa para exponer lo que la audiencia realmente quería escuchar. ─ El tribunal la condena a la pena capital, pase al frente y colóquese de cuclillas, ejecutaremos esta pena públicamente. La muerte será la expiación de sus crímenes. ─ acusó con voz totalmente sepulcral.

La rubia pasó al frente donde en medio de miradas llenas de compasión recibió el castigo impuesto. La guillotina cayó fuerte y maciza sobre su cuello desgarrándolo y separando su cuerpo de su cabeza. La sangre tiñó el empedrado piso de la plaza. Todo el público aplaudió por el morbo, menos una pelirosa, que devastada, sufrió una descompensación en brazos de su futuro esposo.

Ella fue la primera, los demás, esperaban angustiados el fin para una vida llena de delitos.

Los delitos siguieron siendo enumerados. La realidad de la época se prestaba para ese tipo de condenas. El siguiente en ser declarado culpable fue Orochimaru, quién además fue acusado de haber matado al rey anterior y conspirar contra el actual rey. Su pena fue más dolorosa que la de Tsunade. Siendo los gritos lastimeros entre las brasas de la hoguera los únicos testigos de un final fatal para una vida llena de crímenes. Los demás acusados – aunque culpables - fueron condenados a prisión de por vida y embarcación de bienes. Tristes y decaídos, tuvieron el justo castigo para sus pecados, incluido, Kabuto quien tras despedirse de Sakura cumplió, con la cabeza en alto, el castigo impuesto.

La mañana gris, terminó con un atardecer igual de melancólico. Los gritos, llantos y lamentos, acompañaron la tragedia de aquel día.

…

Caminaba de prisa de un lado para otro. Sus pies resonaban en la superficie de piedra de su habitación. Estaba ansiosa por varias cosas. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de Tsunade y Orochimaru y ella que no le decía la realidad de lo que pasaba. Ni a él, ni a nadie. Las únicas personas que sabían sobre su embarazo eran Ino y Hanabi, quienes, se hicieron muy amigas de ella después de obtener su preciada libertad. Estaba preocupada por la reacción de Sasuke y de su madre. No quería que la miraran mal, pese ahora, tener un apellido lleno de honor y fortuna. Uno que la gente rápidamente apreció e ignoró el hecho de que haya tenido un título tal como el de una cortesana.

Sakura era muy rica. Todos los bienes Haruno le pertenecían como legítima heredera, pero una gran parte la había donado para que realmente se construyera un centro para niños huérfanos. Donde ella ocuparía su tiempo libre al servicio de los demás. Además, deseaba inculcarle a su hija que el amor por los demás era muy importante.

Mikoto pasó a su habitación para ayudarle con el peinado y maquillaje. No era un día cualquiera. Era un día que marcaba un antes y un después en su vida, su boda. El vestido ceremonial era hermoso, aunque secretamente tuvo que acomodar un poco porque su vientre empezaba a crecer.

─ Te vez muy bonita ─ murmuró la pelinegra en tanto acomodaba una coronilla con hermosas incrustaciones de piedras en su cabeza. Sakura se miró en el espejo haciendo ligeros retoques en su maquillaje.

─ Gracias ─ habló a su suegra. ─ Y también, gracias por aceptarme. Sé que no soy lo que usted espera para su hijo, pero…

Mikoto la cortó.

─ No sigas hablando, hija. Me he dado cuenta que eres más de lo que espero para mi hijo. ─ La pelinegra sonrío a Sakura ─ Eres una mujer fuerte, independiente y sobretodo eres sencilla y buena con los demás. ─ continuó.

Sakura se hizo roja hasta las orejas.

─ Gracias por sus palabras Mikoto-san ─ comentó la pelirosa.

─ Yo no tengo problema en que me digas suegra e inclusive podrías decirme mamá ─bromeó la pelinegra.

─ Está bien, suegra ─ rio la pelirosa.

─ Creo que el novio se pondrá muy nervioso si no bajas ─ habló Mikoto.

Sakura asintió y alzó un poco el vestido perla junto con una de las damas que la ayudaban. Mikoto fue ayudada por otra de las chicas a bajar las escaleras tras Sakura.

Cuando bajó lo notó muy cerca de la puerta de entrada mientras le extendía la mano. Sakura la tomó. De ahora en adelante juntos caminarían hacia la felicidad.

…

La ceremonia fue realmente hermosa. Afuera, estaba toda la gente del reino. Los padrinos fueron El rubio y su esposa. Minato y Kushina les dieron todas las bendiciones posibles a los recién casados y cuando la promesa de un mañana juntos fue impuesta por el sacerdote. Ambos dieron un sí eterno. Estaban convencidos de que la vida no era vida si no estaban juntos. Sasuke sabía que por su perseverancia ella estaba ahora con él.

Bailaron largo rato frente a la pileta de la casa, la luna totalmente llena, acompañaba la magia de la música.

─ Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida ─ habló Sasuke mientras la guiaba en la melodía.

─ Tú también ─ dijo la pelirosa con una risita ─ Llegaste a mí para salvarme y enseñarme lo que era el amor. ─ suspiró recordando la extraña forma en que se conocieron ─ Antes de conocerte pensaba que el amor no debía de existir porque eso me habían enseñado. Pensaba que siempre iba a estar en esa jaula de cristal. Que nunca iba a ser feliz, pero luego llegaste tú. Estuvimos juntos y me diste a Sarada, me diste una razón por la cual vivir y salir de ese lugar. ─ suspiró. ─ Es cierto que nunca estuve con otro hombre que no fueras tú porque no sé, parecía cosa del destino que algo se interponía o algo me protegía de ellos. Siempre fuiste tú y lo serás siempre. Serás el hombre que me toque, que me ame, el padre de mis hijos.

Sasuke la acarició tiernamente, para luego darle un beso en los labios.

─ Sabes ─ comenzó. Sakura lo miró ─ Estuve pensando que Sarada debería tener un hermanito que le haga compañía.

Sakura rio por lo bajo.

─ ¿Quieres otro hijo?

Sasuke asintió con fuerza.

La pelirosa se hizo la pensativa.

─ ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que hubo un pequeño accidente cuando estuvimos en casa de Kushina-san? , Que hubo consecuencias de nuestras veces cerca del estanque.

Sasuke captó rápidamente la indirecta.

─ Me estás diciendo que…

─ Sí, mi amor. No sabía cómo decírtelo antes, pero sí. Sarada tendrá un hermanito pronto.

─ Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Tus malestares en las mañana y lo que no te comenté que tu vientre estaba algo hinchado. Pensé que habías engordado.

Sakura infló sus cachetes.

─ No estoy gorda, estoy embarazada ─ dijo algo furiosa.

─ Y supongo que esos son los cambios de humor que mi mamá comentó sobre las mujeres en ese estado. ─ expuso realmente feliz. ─ tendremos que anunciar la noticia pronto a mis padres. Mamá estará como loca de felicidad cuando se entere. Yo sé que hasta Sarada se alegrará.

Sakura buscó la mirada de su hija quien jugaba con el hijo de Tenten y vio como corrían de un lado a otro, juntos mientras un enojado Boruto cruzaba los brazos desde la posición de la familia Uzumaqui. Su vista se dirigió luego a Tenten sentada en una mesa con su esposo, la castaña volteó la mirada al verla y le alzó un pulgar. Sakura se sonrojó y le sonrió. Luego vio como Neji se acercaba a su esposa y la besaba tiernamente. Ahora, ella también tenía una familia feliz como su mejor amiga.

Los malos momentos se reemplazaban por buenos.

Hasta alguien, un tanto inusual, disfrutaba de la ceremonia, Karin, ex de Sasuke quien había ido junto con un joven peliblanco del que se rumoraba era su pareja. La peliroja había desviado su atención de Sasuke por aquel chico con el que había tenido una relación súper conflictiva.

Todos a su alrededor tenían una paz impoluta que se notaba en la mirada.

La noche acabó en un ambiente mágico lleno de felicidad.

…

Meses después…

─ Puja Sakura ─ ordenó Kushina.

Sakura con la frente llena de sudor pujo fuerte mientras gritaba por el dolor que sentía en sus miembros inferiores. Ser madre era lo más lindo del mundo, pero los dolores del parto eran sencillamente horribles. Hasta la mano de Sasuke sabía de eso porque Sakura con su fuerza la apretaba tanto que el Uchiha la sentía entumida.

─ ¡Aaaaaaaah!

─ Ya veo la cabeza ─ habló la mujer mientras veía entre las sábanas blancas.

Sakura asintió mientras se preparaba para pujas nuevamente.

─ Solo una vez más, amor ─ consoló Sasuke a su lado.

Sakura se preparó y pujo con todas sus fuerzas. Pronto, el cuarto se llenó de llantos. Kushina alzó al bebé en sus brazos y se lo dio a la otra persona que estaba en el cuarto, Hinata.

─ ¿Qué paso porque no va usted a limpiar a mi bebé? ─ preguntó Sakura.

Kushina mirando nuevamente por debajo de la sabana maltratada y manchada de sangre expuso la sospecha que tenía desde que Sakura cumplió el primer trimestre.

─ Lo que pasa muchacha es que aún hay un bebe dentro de ti. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

Tu panza era más grande que de las mujeres que albergaban un solo bebé. El niño ya ha salido, prepárate nuevamente para pujar.

Sakura se quedó muda mientras una lágrima se derramaba por su mejilla. Sasuke, en cambio, pegó su mejilla a la de su esposa, preparándose para recibir a su otro hijo.

─ Sakura puja fuerte ─ llamó la peliroja. Sakura asintió y pujo con todas sus fuerzas, los gritos del bebé rezumbaron en sus oídos. Kushina se apresuró a limpiar a ambos bebés y los llevó con la pelirosa. Eran un niño y una niña.

Sasuke, mudo de asombro, observaba a sus hijos. La pequeña era rubia como Sakura le había contado que era su madre y, el pequeño, era prácticamente un retrato de él. Tenía el pelo negro como el carbón y la piel sumamente blanca, la nariz, le había sacado a Sakura mientras, sus labios, tenían la misma forma que los de él y los de la niña, también.

Poco a poco, ambos abrieron los ojitos mientras, la nuevamente madre, ponía uno a cada uno de su pecho. Sintió como los niños succionaban sus pezones y bebían de sí misma, su alimento. Al mirarlos, notó algo que la hizo llenarse de emoción. Los ojitos de ambos niños eran verdes como los de ella.

Sasuke parecía embelesado por la vista de sus pequeños hijos. Su familia de solo tres personas se había incrementado. Ahora eran cinco frente al mundo.

─ Tus hijos son preciosos ─ dijo Kushina acercándosele y mirando los recientemente abiertos ojos de los recién nacidos. Hinata, por su parte, los observaba en la distancia, pensando cómo decirle a Naruto la buena noticia que guardaba en secreto.

Sakura miró a la peliroja.

─ Gracias Kushina-san. ─ susurró la pelirosa.

Sasuke la besó en la frente.

─ Nuestros hijos son hermosos ─ habló el Uchiha mientras delineaba las facciones de la pequeña.

─ ¿Han decidido los nombres? ─ preguntó la peliroja emocionada.

─ Habíamos pensado de que si era niño le pondríamos Itachi y si era niña Mebuki, pero creo que usaremos ambos. ─ Rio la pelirosa.

─ ¿Usaras el nombre de tu madre? ─ preguntó Kushina.

─ Eso es lo único que puedo recordar de ella. ─ habló en un susurro, nostálgicamente.

─ ¿Y tú? ─ se dirigió a Sasuke ─ ¿Usaras el nombre de tu hermano?

Sasuke con un imperceptible sonrojo asintió.

─ Se lo prometí hace muchos años, en su tumba, cuando luchaba por encontrarla ─ miró a Sakura ─ Nuestro primer hijo varón se llamaría Itachi. Pienso cumplir mi promesa porque yo sé que donde está él, siempre cuida de nosotros.

Kushina miró feliz a la pareja.

─ ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Déjenme entrar! ¡Quiero ver a mi hermanito o hermanita! ─ gritó una voz de afuera. Los recientes padres, supieron de inmediato, quien era y es que la más emocionada durante todo el embarazo había sido Sarada.

─ Déjala pasar Hinata ─ sugirió Sakura. Pese a su enfermedad, a veces, Sarada, tenía un carácter un poco más fuerte que el de ella.

Sarada ingresó a la habitación dando brinquitos de alegría y se acercó a su madre.

Sakura la miró tiernamente para luego hablarle de sus hermanos:

─ Dale la bienvenida a Itachi y Mebuki Uchiha. ─ Sarada los miró curiosa. Ella solo había esperado un hermanito y habían venido dos. No podía estar más feliz. Se acercó con ayuda de Sasuke y le dio un respectivo beso en la frente a cada uno, mientras el resto de la familia al ver la puerta abierta, ingresaba al cuarto. Mikoto no tardó en acercarse a cargar a sus nietos con ayuda de Fugaku.

─ Son hermosos ─ alagó, la matriarca Uchiha, a una Sakura que abstraída de la realidad asintió silenciosamente.

El papá de Sasuke, por su parte, le daba una palma en el hombro a su hijo mientras cargaba a Sarada en brazos para que observe mejor a sus hermanos.

Sakura miró su nueva familia aspirando el ambiente que los rodeaba y llenando su mente de pensamientos hermosos. Sasuke le dio un beso en la mejilla, en tanto, los demás se acercaba a felicitarlos. Se perdió en aquel mundo y se concentró en disfrutar de su familia.

La luz de un atardecer hermoso se colaba por las cortinas. Era un ambiente de paz que esperaba que fuera así por el resto de su vida.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Y llegamos al capítulo final que espero les hay gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. Tenía planeado subirlo antes, pero por diferentes motivos no pude, exámenes, proyectos y que mi laptop murió :/.

PD: Tengo una idea para subir un epílogo, pero no estoy tan segura. Si ustedes desean que lo suba lo subiré.

Comentarios, críticas, me harían muy feliz saber que les pareció esta pequeña historia de amor :3


End file.
